


A Tale of Two Kings

by andbreatheme



Category: GOT7
Genre: Coming of Age, Eventual Smut, High School AU, M/M, Main Markson, Prince!Mark Tuan, Royalty AU, Slow Burn, Someone stop me, Witness Protection AU, bts ensemble - Freeform, more Kpop cameos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 65,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andbreatheme/pseuds/andbreatheme
Summary: "Your son," Yi Eun asked.  "Does he know about me?"  He was curious.  He had many friendly acquaintances at school and around the kingdom, but he had never lived with another person of his own age.  He was an only child.  He was okay with it, preferring solitude and time to himself.  He was a little anxious to have a "brother"."He knows a little bit," Yoongi revealed.  "We told Jackson your name was Mark.  It's probably best that only Jimin and I know your true name."  Yi Eun nodded.  Time to put Yi Eun on the back burner and become "Mark", the exchange student from Taiwan who's Manadrin was shit."Jackson…" Mark mumbled quietly to himselfORThe "Royalty Goes Into Hiding" AU no one asked for.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom, Mark Tuan/Jackson Wang
Comments: 47
Kudos: 126





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you if you actually clicked on this story. I've been adding stories to my favorite fandoms that don't seem to get enough love on the site and I am ALWAYS nervous that anyone will actually read what I write. This story is (not so) loosely based on a little film called "Princess Protection Program". Sorry, not sorry. 
> 
> Rarely are my stories serious. I love to use favorite artists of mine as cameos, so if I use them in my story the probability that I like them is pretty much 100%. No hate to any characters mentioned. This story came from the concept images from DYE - they look like actual royalty. I was stuck between making this a Markson or a JackBam, but my best friend advised Mark. Also, Mark would be too easy to make innocent. BamBam has too sharp of a tongue for that (he's my bias tied with Jackson, I promise).
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this story. It's a little slow burn, but it gets better. I think? I'm a pretty hard critic of my own works. I highly appreciate any comments or kudos. While I enjoy writing, I know it's worth continuing if I get feedback and would love suggestions.
> 
> Thank you to my two friends who always read and let me bounce my chaotic ideas off of with no judgement. You two are awesome.
> 
> Side Note: If you're a fan of SuperM, WayV, or Stray Kids I have stories posted on those groups as well. Happy reading!

Everyone remembers the day Prince Yi Eun was born. It was one of the last bright points in a kingdom that had since been submerged in darkness. King Namjoon and King Seokjin had been eagerly anticipating his arrival since the idea of starting a family together had popped into their heads.

Prince Namjoon of Bangtan had fallen in love with Seokjin, the son of the royal chef, when they were nothing but silly teenagers. He had seen Seokjin in fleeting glances throughout his childhood, the boy's laugh squeaky and contagious throughout the castle. It was bound to happen. Seokjin was beautiful and Prince Namjoon was a slave to his good looks and carefree personality. It was only a matter of time.

Prince Namjoon courted Seokjin for three years before they married. The wedding was beautiful and grand, royalty and nobility of all sorts attending the wedding. It was a union no one argued upon; Prince Namjoon only had eyes for Seokjin, someone who could equally fit the role of Prince with grace and dignity.

When the time came for Prince Namjoon to claim the throne, he was ready. He had finished his training, made friendly with the people of his kingdom and nearby nations, and had his beloved by his side. There wasn't a more perfect time to have his coronation. As the years went by, Seokjin brought up the idea of having a child of their own, the next heir to their beautiful kingdom of Bangtan. Namjoon was powerless to say no, agreeing that having a child would make their life more complete.

And it did.

Unable to produce an heir of their own biologically, Seokjin's younger sister, Somin, offered to carry their unborn child for them. She was young and beautiful, wanting no children of her own. The opportunity was nearly perfect. Namjoon and Seokjin both agreed, having someone with Seokjin's blood being the best possible option. Arrangements were made and Namjoon donated his sperm. All that was left was to wait.

Namjoon filled his time working with neighboring nations to secure treaties while Seokin spent time decorating the nursery and using his royal perks to dote on his beloved younger sister. It was one of those moments that found Seokjin questioning his fatherhood.

"You're going to be a great father," Somin encouraged, sitting in a white, wicker rocking chair out in the royal gardens. Seokjin had brought them a snack of castle-made yogurt with fresh peach and apricot slices - the native fruits of the Bangtan.

"I'm not so sure about that," he grumbled, passing her a bowl he prepared from the ingredients that were meticulously packaged in a small picnic basket from the kitchens.

"What makes you say that?" Somin questioned, graciously accepting the bowl from her older brother. "You were great with me when we were growing up." Seokjin prepared his own bowl as he sat in the lush, green grass beside her.

"We were only three years apart," he reminded, mixing the fruits into the yogurt with his spoon. Somin only smiled, bringing a spoonful of the yogurt to her lips.

"Thank you for bringing me a snack," she said, leaning back in the chair. "I didn't realize how hungry I'd be. Your son is going to be a bottomless pit."

"My son," Seokjin darkly muttered. "Don't you mean Joon's son?" Somin gave a light kick to his arm with her bare foot.

"He may have Joon's sperm and my egg, but once he's born, he's all yours," Somin chided. "I don't want children. You know this." Seokjin let out a small sigh.

"I'm going to be a father…" he murmured. Somin laughed, the noise tinkling in Seokjin's ears, causing him to smile despite his current bad mood.

"You're going to be a wonderful father. You _and_ Namjoon," she resolutely said. "Have you thought of a name yet?"

"We were thinking Yi Eun," Seokjin answered. "Joon came up with it. He said it came to him in a dream." He brought a yogurt-covered peach slice to his mouth, sighing in pleasure when he chewed.

"I like it," Somin gently commented. "Namjoon, Seokjin, and Yi Eun." They continued to eat in companionable silence, Somin pausing to rub at her enlarged belly.

"He's kicking," she commented. "He always kicks after I eat. Do you want to feel?" Seokjin looked up at his sister and her pregnant belly with apprehension. Somin waited patiently until she saw Seokjin set down his bowl, rising to his knees. She moved her hands up, giving Seokjin enough room to place both his large hands on her. He felt nothing and was slightly disappointed. He looked up at his sister with a frown until he felt a soft jolt from beneath his right hand.

"I felt him," he mumbled, awestruck. He stared at where his right hand met Somin's rounded belly, covered by a white sundress. It was only a few seconds until he felt another kick.

"He's saying hello to his father," Somin commented, a smile on her face.

"Yi Eun…" Seokjin mumbled, amazed. He never knew he could love someone that he had never met, yet here he was. His stomach was flipping with excitement at the small greeting kicks he felt. "I can't wait to meet you."

They didn't have to wait long. Namjoon and Seokjin were nervous wrecks as they anticipated the arrival of their first born. August came and went, but still nothing. Somin was on bed rest, her belly large and swollen. Seokjin visited her everyday, bringing her whatever her heart desired, but what she craved most was simply his company. Namjoon did his best to visit when he could, offering Somin a tight hug and Somin graciously offering the same gift she had offered Seokjin: the chance to feel their son. Seokjin marveled at the look on Namjoon's face - pure adoration. Since when had his husband turned into such a sap? He then remembered the large, extravagant bouquets of red roses on valentines day and the trips of pure isolated bliss to private, faraway islands on their anniversaries. Namjoon had always been that way.

When September came, nurses were always at Somin's bedside monitoring her condition. Four days into the next month and Yi Eun was born on the night of a full moon. He was healthy and soon became the puzzle piece that really did complete the lives of Namjoon and Seokjin. His birth was the last ray of brightness their kingdom saw.

After a long, complicated labor, Somin was sick. Very sick. Seokjin did his best to be by her bedside, reading stories to her when she was too weak to keep her eyes open and stroking her petite hand in his own large one. Seokjin was nothing but grateful for her. Not only because she had given him his son, but for being his best friend while growing up. She was the one that encouraged him to entertain Namjoon's advances; that they were meant to be. And she was right. She always was.

Her days, however, were numbered. Seokjin tried to throw himself in denial, tried to convince himself that she was going to be okay. Somin never did recover and Seokjin was met with the unfathomable reality that his sister was gone. He threw all of his attention to taking care of Yi Eun. He promised himself that Somin could be proud of the father he was, the father she had promised him he would be.

Seokjin remained strong on the outside, arranging the funeral of his only sibling with a brave face. When he would return home, he would head straight to the nursery, cradling Yi Eun close to his chest, silent tears slipping down his cheeks. His son was the last piece of Somin he had left.

After time had settled, Namjoon and Seokjin grew into their new life, a life of three. Seokjin was the ever cautious parent, never letting Yi Eun stray too far from his sharp, watchful eyes. Yi Eun grew up well, going to the best private school Bangtan had to offer. He excelled in his coursework as well as outdoor activities such as swimming (which Seokjin nearly fainted from the shock of his son being involved in such a dangerous pastime) and volleyball (still concerning, but not quite as troublesome to Seokjin). Yi Eun was healthy and vibrant and everything Seokjin had ever hoped his son would be. He was turning out to be such a promising King, taking on his minor duties with pride and speaking quietly yet eloquently, just like Namjoon. Life couldn’t be more perfect.

"Jin, we need to talk," Namjoon said one day after Yi Eun had left for his private schooling for the day. Seokjin turned, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Why?" He asked. "What's wrong?" Namjoon simply placed a firm hand on Seokjin’s bicep, leading him down to sit in one of their kitchen chairs.

"We had a meeting this morning," He gravely began after taking a seat opposite of Seokjin. "There was an incident that happened last night in a neighboring kingdom." Seokjin eyed Namjoon, not understanding what was going on, but seeing the seriousness his husband was talking in made his stomach churn uncomfortably.

"The royal family of Aurora was murdered," Namjoon explained. "The king, queen, prince, and princess - all found dead." Seokjin just gaped at his husband. Not his most refined moment, but still appropriate. They had dinner with the family just last month. They had spoken of no enemies or struggles. The royal family was well-liked and respected by the public. He didn't understand.

"Who did it?" He managed to croak out, throat dry. Namjoon shrugged, running a hand through his brown locks.

"No one is sure this early," he explained. "But they think it was a warning sign from the mafia. I don't know if they ran into trouble or what, but there's only one kingdom between ours and theirs." Seokjin worriedly searched Namjoon's face.

"So...what does this mean?" he asked. 

"We’re going to have to reinforce our security around the castle until this quiets down," Namjoon explained. "But for Yi Eun…" Seokjin felt the coldness of anxiety creep into his bones. The fear of a parent.

"What about Yi Eun?" He quietly asked, almost afraid of the answer. Namjoon sighed, refusing to meet Seokjin's eyes.

"Whoever did this killed the entire remaining bloodline of Aurora," he said quietly. "I don't want anything to happen to our only son. I think it's best if he goes into hiding far away. Just until the threat has been eliminated."

"I'm not sending him away," Seokjin spat. Yi Eun was his only son, a symbol of his love for Namjoon and his last piece of Somin. "I'm a great parent. I can watch him!" Seokjin winced, his voice sounding desperate even to his own ears. Namjoon let out another sigh, forcing a struggling Seokjin into his strong arms.

"Jin, he can't be here. It's too dangerous. We have to be on our toes and worry about our own backs. If we get distracted by worrying about Yi Eun, it could be catastrophic. I don’t want to send him away, but I promise this is the best plan," he assured as Seokjin heaved into his chest. "Besides, I know the perfect people to keep him safe."

*********

Seokjin eyed the man in front of him with suspicion. He was short, hair a platinum blonde and eyes squinted as he examined Seokjin with equal suspicion.

"Sweetheart," Namjoom began. "This is Min Yoongi from the United States Federal Bureau of Investigation. Yoongi, this is my husband Seokjin." The two men remained silent, sizing each other up.

"What intentions do you have with my son?" Seokjin cooly asked, arms crossing in front of his broad chest. Yoongi rolled his eyes.

"I'm not trying to date your son," he quipped. "I'm here to protect him. My husband and I live in the states. When I was accepted into the FBI many years ago, I agreed to be part of a program where we would open our home to anyone who needed protection." Seokjin kept his arms stubbornly crossed.

"I have a son the same age as yours," Yoongi continued, trying to gain Seokjin’s trust. "I'll make sure to treat your son as my own and my son will be by your son's side the whole time."

"What's your son like?" Seokjin sniffed, proud chin held high though his insides were boiling with shame, guilt, and fear. Yoongi seemed to watch Seokjin carefully before letting his shoulders sag.

"His name is Jackson. He's eighteen and he loves to fence. He keeps up his grades and he volunteers at the animal hospital down the street," he listed. "He's a good kid."

"Look at that!" Namjoon said, patting Seokjin's shoulder a little too hard. "Animal hospital! Yi Eun _loves_ animals!" Seokjin glared at his husband. He uncrossed his arms, stepping closer to Yoongi.

"If _anything_ happens to my son," he stated, looking down at a very unconcerned Yoongi. "I will have your head on a plate." Yoongi raised his pointer finger, pushing at Seokjin's shoulder.

"This isn't _Alice in Wonderland_ , oh Queen of Hearts," he quipped, his finger pushing Seokjin to a more comfortable distance away. "Jimin and I will take good care of your son. You have my word."

*********

Yi Eun stared out the window of the truck, chin held in his hand. He counted the spotted cows he saw pass by their window as they drove past country side roads. He had just been through a whirlwind of events that led him onto a plane with this FBI agent Min Yoongi and far away from his home.

"So Mark," Yoongi began, trying to make small talk with the young prince. "What sort of hobbies do you have? Do you like sports?" Yi Eun brought his attention back to Yoongi. His parents had trusted this man to take care of him while the murder of the nearby kingdom had come to light. His father, Seokjin, tried to shield him from the news as he so often did, but Yi Eun found out. It wasn't hard when it was the talk of the entire kingdom. This Yoongi had seemed okay so far. He helped Yi Eun create a new name and a new look and was accepting him into his home with no questions asked. Yi Eun had chosen the very American name of Mark and a bright platinum blonde for his hair, similar to Yoongi's own. His cover story was that he was Yoongi's nephew from Taiwan, here for a foreign exchange student program. Mark hoped no one they ran into spoke fluent Mandarin. He could understand it decently, but his speaking was definitely lacking.

"I like volleyball," he answered. "I like swimming, too." Yoongi nodded his understanding.

"My son Jackson is on the fencing team at school," he said. "Maybe he can see if they can give you a tryout for one of the school teams." Yi Eun didn't really understand the concept of a "team". The school he went to was full of students like himself, rich or royal. They were schooled in everything, expected to be cultured and well-rounded in every aspect an influential life could throw at them.

"Your son," Yi Eun asked. "Does he know about me?" He was curious. He had many friendly acquaintances at school and around the kingdom, but he had never lived with another person of his own age. He was an only child. He was okay with it, preferring solitude and time to himself. He was a little anxious to have a "brother".

"He knows a little bit," Yoongi revealed. "We told Jackson your name was Mark. It's probably best that only Jimin and I know your true name." Yi Eun nodded. Time to put Yi Eun on the back burner and become "Mark", the exchange student from Taiwan who's Manadrin was shit.

"Jackson…" Mark mumbled quietly to himself. Jackson, his new brother. He was always curious to know what it was like to have a brother. Maybe now, he could find out. He was sure if Jackson had such a nice dad like Yoongi, he couldn't be that bad.

*********

"Jackson!" Yoongi yelled as he carried in one of Mark's heavy suitcases. There was no reply. Mark could hear a heavy thumping seeping through the ceiling of the first level. "Jackson!" There was still no reply. Yoongi loudly sighed, rolling his eyes to the ceiling.

"Sweetheart, you're home!" A melodic voice greeted. The most beautiful man Mark had ever set eyes on entered the front hallway to the house. He was a little taller than Yoongi, body petite and sporting an oversized white sweater, one shoulder exposed and tactfully distressed skinny jeans. His eyes twinkled just like the silver earrings dangling from his ears. Mark blinked, taking in the silvery blue hue of his hair. What a bizarre color. _No one_ in the castle had hair like that.

"Ah Jimin," Yoongi said, setting down the suitcase to tightly embrace the other man. Jimin peeked over Yoongi's shoulder, eyes examining Mark. Mark felt stripped bare under the stare of this fairy-like, ethereal being.

"Where is Jackson?" Yoongi asked, grumpy frown returning to his face when Jimin released him.

"He's upstairs working out, I think," Jimin replied with a shrug. "You know he can't hear you when he has his music up that high."

"Mark has a few more bags in the trunk," Yoongi explained. "I could use a hand."

"I'm very capable of carrying my own - ," Mark began.

"Nonsense Mark," Jimin interrupted, pulling him into a tight hug. Mark didn't know what to do, standing there in stunned silence with a literal _angel_ pressed up against his body. _He smells like peaches,_ Mark idly though, the scent reminding him of home. It took Mark a minute to stiffly pat at Jimin's back, the action awkward and uncomfortable. He was relieved when Jimin pulled back.

"Your hugs need work," he tutted, hand on his chin in contemplation. "Don't worry. We can work on that." He led Mark by the wrist, letting go when they reached a staircase.

"Stay right here," Jimin instructed, quickly bouncing up the stairs, two at a time. Mark awkwardly waited, hands clasped as he heard muffled voices, then the pounding and rattling subsided.

"Okay, okay," he heard another unfamiliar voice say. "I'll be down in a minute." Jimin reappeared, a smile on his perfect lips as he happily descended the stairs.

"Jackson will help with your bags," he stated sweetly, leading Mark by the wrist again like a lost puppy into the kitchen. "Do you like tea? How about I make tea?" Jimin pointed to a wooden kitchen chair. There was a small cushion tied to the long strips of wood that made up the backing, it's pattern blue and white gingham, yellow sunflowers scattered amongst the backdrop. "Sit." Mark obeyed, immediately plopping his bottom onto the seat. He winced. His etiquette teacher would be scolding him for a maneuver so graceless. At least his posture was proper, shoulders up high and poised, back perfectly straight.

Mark curiously watched as Jimin made a ruckus, digging around in a cabinet while on his knees. His small top half was literally _inside_ the cabinet as he searched, the clanging of pots and pans making Mark grit his teeth. 

"Found it!" Jimin triumphantly announced, crawling out of the cabinet, kettle in his hand. It was made from a sturdy copper, looking worn after what must have been much use. Mark continued to watch in silence as Jimin filled the kettle with water before stepping over to the stove. He turned a knob, the flames licking up tall before settling down. Jimin hummed as he placed the kettle atop the flames. Everything was so... _domestic_. 

Mark was broken from his observation by the noise of feet quickly and loudly charging down the staircase. Mark turned to peek but only caught a glimpse of a broad, retreating back before the body disappeared. That must be Jackson, his new American brother. He sounded like the horses Mark grew up riding, so loud and heavy with their footsteps.

"So Mark," Jimin began, sitting down in the empty seat next to him. "Are you excited for school tomorrow?" Mark didn't know how to answer. He was terrified. Yoongi had explained that he would be attending the same public high school their son Jackson attended. The sophomore class alone was four hundred. That was more than Mark's entire student body.

"I...don't know anyone," he settled on. It was the truth. Jimin placed a comforting hand on top of Mark's.

"You'll know Jackson," he reminded. "And you'll meet all of his friends. They're all nice boys. Usually." Jimin pat Mark's hand gently before removing it to stand so he could tend to the angrily screeching kettle. Mark felt his face heat up in embarrassment at the intimate gesture from someone who was currently a complete stranger.

Jimin tended to the tea as Yoongi and Jackson noisily carted in Mark's belongings. When Jimin set the teapot on the table, the aroma of peach green tea filled the kitchen. The teapot Jimin used was made of ceramic, it's surface painted a pale pink. It was adorned with hand painted cherry blossoms. Jimin poured Mark a small cup in matching design before pouring one for himself, offering Mark a friendly smile. He looked over Mark's shoulder, eyes twinkling again as he caught sight of something behind the prince.

"I made tea," he announced as Yoongi entered the archway.

"Tea is good," a voice commented, causing Mark to turn. His breath caught in his throat. The boy who passed by his chair was unbelievably handsome. His arms were strong and sculpted, revealed by the white muscle tank he wore. His skin was a beautiful tan and his body thin yet fit. He was...something else.

"Jackson, this is Mark," Jimin introduced with a smile. Jackson turned to face Mark. Mark could feel his eyes widen as he got hit head on by Jackson's good looks. His jaw was angular with defined cheekbones and dark but friendly eyes. His hair _had_ to be dyed, its base color a natural dark brown, but strands of auburn glinting in the daylight the kitchen windows offered. Jackson seemed to eye Mark with a curious look up and down. "Mark, this is our son, Jackson."

Jackson's eyes were kind as he extended a friendly hand out in greeting. Mark eyed it for a moment before reaching out his own. Jackson's hand was warm as it firmly gripped his, shaking.

"It's nice to meet you," Jackson greeted before dropping his hand. Mark instantly missed its warmth.

"We arranged so your classes at school are together," Yoongi explained, sitting down at the table looking positively wiped. "That way you'll always be around someone you know." Jackson nodded before taking a seat.

"Cool," he said. He turned his attention to Mark. "Most of my teachers are nice. I'm sure you'll be fine." Mark just stared. _Oh no,_ he internalized. _I'm stuck being surrounded by this Jackson and his good looks. This can't end well._ His mind was going hysterical while his outside remained stoic, a trick he had learned from his father, Seokjin. An awkward beat of silence passed before Jimin clapped, startling everyone at the table.

"Okay," he brightly said. "Tea anyone?"

"How about you show Mark his room?" Yoongi suggested, looking at Jackson. "Maybe you could help him unpack?" Yoongi and Jackson exchanged a long look before Jackson nodded.

"Alright," he agreed. "Follow me, Mark." Mark stood as Jackson passed him. He dutifully followed Jackson up the stairs he had seen Jimin ascend earlier. They paused outside of an unassuming brown door.

"You'll be sharing my room with me," Jackson explained as he turned the knob. He opened the door, stepping inside. Mark carefully followed, taking in the room. It was big enough to fit two beds, though it was a bit tight. Mark wondered if the second bed had recently been added due to his addition into the family. Jackson had a computer desk, a television, and a small free weight set. It wasn't as grand as the bedroom he had back home, but it would do. Jackson had a few posters littering the walls of people Mark had never heard of.

"What do you think?" Jackson asked, taking a seat on what Mark assumed to be his bed, the comforter a deep green plaid pattern. Mark shrugged.

"It's nice," he offered, feeling awkward in a space that wasn't his own.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Jackson asked. Mark didn't know how to respond, so he didn't. Jackson let out a soft sigh. "That's okay, I guess," he said. "You're far from home, right?" Mark gave a small nod. "It's okay. I promise I don't bite." Mark frowned in confusion. What an odd thing to say.

"Why would you bite me?" He asked. Jackson paused, eyeing Mark before sighing again.

"It was a joke," he explained. "Just forget it." Mark slowly made his way to what he assumed was his bed. He felt the fabric of the navy blue comforter with his fingers before sitting, facing Jackson's bed.

"I've never shared a room with anyone before," Mark admitted, looking around at the small personal knick knacks Jackson had in his room. "I don't have any siblings."

"Me either," Jackson said, casually laying back against his pillows. "I guess it will be a new experience for both of us."

"Your dads seem nice," Mark commented. Jackson nodded.

"They are," he agreed. "I'm surprised that it doesn't weird you out. Me having two dads." Mark tilted his head in confusion.

"Why would that matter?" He asked. "I have two dads as well." He saw the blatant surprise on Jackson's face.

"Really? Jackson asked. "When dad said you came from royalty, I assumed it was a king and a queen. Most countries...aren't too open minded about that sort of thing." Mark thought back to what Yoongi had told him on the car ride from the airport. Jackson knew he was a prince but not his real name or where he came from. The less people knew about him the better.

"Well, where I come from it's different. My dads were soulmates," Mark confidently assured with a nod. Jackson simply offered him a small smile.

"That sounds romantic," he commented. Mark, again, nodded. His dads were so in love that it honestly confused him sometimes. They were so opposite. Seokjin was sensitive and passionate while Namjoon was more logical and tactical. Romantic love was something Mark never fully understood. He had never felt that way about someone before. Trapped inside the castle walls had sheltered him from a lot of things. He was starting to wonder if that was a good or bad thing.

*********

Sitting at the dinner table was a whole new experience for Mark. His parents were, understandably, very busy, so he was used to spending dinners alone. He had the royal chef make him whatever he asked for. In Yoongi and Jimin's house, they just sort of decided to make something and everyone ate whatever that happened to be. It was new, but not entirely unwelcome. Mark, however, didn't know what to do with the round, brown object on his plate.

"Um, what…" he trailed off. "What is this called?" The three other members of the family shared a look between them.

"It's a hamburger," Yoongi explained. "It's ground beef that has been grilled."

"Ham...burger," Mark repeated. The foreign word felt weird on his tongue. He had ham back home, but not...whatever this was. "If it's beef, why is it called a hamburger?" 

"You know," Jimin thoughtfully said. "That's a good question. I never thought about it."

"It tastes better if you put it on a bun," Jackson explained, leaning over to help Mark assemble his burger. Mark observed as Jackson placed the burger between two equally round pieces of bread.

"You can put sauces on it, or vegetables," Jackson suggested. Mark looked at the thin slices of tomatoes and lettuce leaves set on a seperate plate. He knew what those were. He looked at the hamburgers the rest of the table had assembled and decided to try it out. Mark put a lettuce leaf and a slice of tomato between the burger and the bun before grabbing the brightly colored bottles of sauce, using both the red and the yellow. Once he was satisfied, he proudly stared at his plate.

"May I please have a fork and knife?" Mark asked politely. The table shared another look. Mark didn't know what the look meant, but it made him uncomfortable.

"You don't really need silverware for this," Jackson explained slowly, like he was in disbelief. "You just pick it up with your hands and bite it." With his hands? That sounded so...unsanitary. Mark stared at his hamburger. He promised his dads he would do his best to assimilate into this society. His survival depended on it. 

The table was silent as Mark tentatively picked up the burger. He took a deep breath before opening his mouth wide to accommodate the thickness. When he bit down, he winced. That was a lot of tastes at once. He paused, chewing thoroughly before swallowing. When he looked up, his new family was looking at him with faces of shock mixed with amusement.

"What?" Mark asked. "Did I do it wrong?"

"No, no," Yoongi said with a cough clearing his throat. "That's...how you eat a burger." Mark licked his lips, eyeing the burger in his hands.

"I think I like it," he commented with a nod.

*********

Mark found sleep difficult to come by. Yoongi and Jimin did their best to make Mark feel at home, giving him a bed and pillows. The bed was comfortable, but he felt a sense of anxiety seep deep into his bones. He missed home and his parents. He was going to start American high school tomorrow with a bunch of strangers. He was terrified. It was tough being the new kid. On top of that, he was expected to lie about who he was. Mark didn't like lying. He already had to hold back from giving Jackson too much information and that felt deceitful enough. He just hoped things would go back to normal soon so he could go home.

Though he didn't get much sleep, Mark was up promptly at four AM. When he looked to the bed next to him, he could see the lumpy silhouette of Jackson, the light sound of snoring filling the room. Back home, Mark was accustomed to waking up before the sun rose. School started early and ended late. When there were so many classes he had to take, it made sense. Yoongi had informed him that classes started at seven, so four AM made sense.

Mark quietly climbed out of bed, not wanting to disturb his new sleeping roommate as he made his way to the bathroom across the hall. He took a quick fifteen minute shower, modestly wrapping a towel around his waist before quickly brushing his teeth. He headed back to the bedroom, bumping into a half-awake Jackson on the way out, his eyes half open and hair sticking up at odd angles. Jackson looked so soft and innocent half awake. Mark felt his chest flutter at the sight. It was an odd sensation, similar to how he felt when he and Jackson met face to face for the first time yesterday. Perhaps it was that brotherly bond he had heard so much about.

"Sorry," Jackson muttered tiredly, barely giving Mark any attention as he sluggishly slipped past him and into the bathroom. Mark placed a hand against his heart, feeling the thrum of it under his fingers before heading back to their shared bedroom. While Jackson was busy showering, Mark changed into his clothes: a clean pair of skinny jeans and a plain white tee shirt underneath an unbuttoned, oversized, green and yellow plaid shirt. At home, Mark would have been wearing something similar to a k-drama to school: an admittedly preppy school uniform, complete with the school crest neatly embroidered onto his breast pocket. Here, the school had no dress code except to keep your skin covered appropriately. America was apparently a very lenient country. Satisfied with his clothes, Mark headed downstairs. 

He wasn't entirely sure what to do for breakfast. Around this hour, the royal chef was usually awake and already finished making Mark's usual breakfast of blueberry waffles with a cup of sliced strawberries back home. Here, there was no royal chef, however there was a Jackson who entered the kitchen a few minutes later, his hair still damp from his shower. Jackson smelled like the ginger shampoo that Mark had used on himself as he passed by. It smelled nice. Mark wondered if his hair smelled equally as nice.

"Morning," Jackson casually greeted, heading over to the coffee machine.

"Morning," Mark echoed, watching with curious eyes as Jackson popped a small packet into the machine before clicking it shut. After he pressed a button, the coffee started pouring into his awaiting mug like magic.

"You want cereal?" Jackson offered back to Mark as he stood on his toes to grab a bowl from one of the taller cabinets. Mark was familiar with cereal. He had never eaten it before, but he at least knew what it was. It wasn't waffles, but at least it was food.

"Sure," he agreed, feeling helpless as Jackson filled two bowls up with cereal before adding in the milk. He offered one of the bowls to Mark.

"Here you go," he said. Mark accepted the bowl, eyeing its contents. There were a lot of shapes. Most of the cereal was a unassuming beige color, but some bits were brightly colored and shaped like moons and rainbows. Such a colorful breakfast.

"What's this called?" Mark asked when Jackson offered him a spoon.

"Lucky Charms?" Jackson answered, looking mildly concerned. "Mark, what sort of food do they have where you come from?" Mark accepted the spoon, trying hard to scoop up the cereal.

"What do you mean?" Mark asked. "The normal kind."

"Well you had never seen a hamburger until last night and now you're telling me you don't know what Lucky Charms is," Jackson stated. "Lucky Charms is a cereal legend." Mark shrugged, taking a bite of the cereal and wincing at its sweetness. It was a wonder Jackson had such nice, white teeth if this was the sort of thing he regularly ate.

"Well," he stated after swallowing his mouthful. "I had a chef who would make whatever I wanted. Usually waffles or fried eggs."

"A chef…" Jackson muttered with a mirthless laugh. "Wow. You really are royalty." Mark shrugged. Of course he was. He thought Yoongi had told Jackson as much. They munched on their cereal in silence after that, Jackson pausing in intervals to sip at his coffee. Mark was again reminded of home, his father Namjoon always insisting he couldn't survive without the bean water. He missed home.

"We should probably head out," Jackson said, snapping Mark from his thoughts of Bangtan. Mark followed what Jackson did, dumping his excess milk in the sink and rinsing out his bowl before following Jackson out to the garage.

Mark stopped in his tracks when they passed the threshold of the laundry room doorway that led to the garage. Inside was a car red as a ripened cherry, its exterior polished and shiny.

"Woah," Mark commented in awe.

"Isn't she pretty?" Jackson lovingly commented, running a finger along the top of the passengers door.. Mark dumbly nodded, at a loss for words. He was used to a driver coming to pick him up in a boring black car. Nothing shiny and flashy like this.

"What time does your driver arrive?" Mark asked.

" _I'm_ the driver," Jackson said with a laugh, sitting on the ledge of the door before swinging his feet over and landing in the driver's seat.

"You can drive?" Mark asked, stunned. Jackson simply laughed again, the sound pleasing to Mark's ears.

"I'm eighteen," Jackson stated as if it was obvious. Which to him, it might have been. "Of course I can drive. Hop in." Mark wasn't sure he would be able to hop in as Jackson had done, but he was able to open the door before sitting next to Jackson.

"It has no roof," Mark observed, looking up. "Is it broken?"

"No," Jackson replied, a smile still curved onto his lips. Mark liked the shape of it. He wanted to keep Jackson smiling. "It has a cover I can pull up if it rains, but it's been so nice out lately." He turned the key, the car rumbling to life. The purr echoed off the concrete walls. Jackson buckled himself in before pressing a button behind the rearview mirror. Mark quickly looked behind him as the groan of the garage door opening sounded in the already loud room. It rose like magic allowing Jackson to back the car out of the garage.

"Buckle up," Jackson instructed, pulling sunglasses from out of the console and setting them on his face before driving off.

*********

When they pulled into the school parking lot, Mark could feel his pulse thrumming beneath his veins. There were so many people and everything was so loud and colorful.

"Welcome to high school," Jackson commented, leaning over the seat to retrieve his stuffed bookbag. He reached over again, handing a new, empty bookbag to Mark.

"What's this?" Mark asked, eyeing the bookbag with apprehension.

"It's a backpack," Jackson explained. "Take it. Jimin picked it out for you." Mark took the material in his hand, slinging over his shoulder the way Jackson had his. He foresaw imitating Jackson _a lot_ in his near future. Inside the delicate network of the American teenager, Jackson was his tour guide. He wondered if Jackson understood just how important his guidance was. Making sure Mark fit in was life or death.

"You can share my locker until they assign you one," Jackson said as he and Mark headed towards the large building. There were whispers and eyes on them as he followed Jackson down the many hallways.

"You must be pretty popular," Mark commented. Jackson gave Mark a sly smile.

"Oh, they're not looking at me," he commented. 

"They're not looking at me," Mark protested, walking past a group of girls giggling amongst themselves, eyeing Mark and Jackson. "No one knows who I am."

"That's the point," Jackson argued. "You're brand new, so of course people are going to stare." He gave Mark a cursory glance up and down. "And have you ever looked in a mirror?" He muttered quietly as they reached his locker. Mark watched as Jackson spun in his combination, the blue lock clicking open. Jackson barely had time to set his backpack on one of the hooks before the door loudly slammed shut. The loud noise startled Mark but didn't phase Jackson one bit. There was a large hand splayed out across the front of Jackson's green locker, fingers spread. The hand belonged to a tall boy who was smugly smiling, other hand on his cocked hip.

"You're late," Jackson nonchalantly commented. "Usually you slam it _before_ I get my bookbag in." The smile slipped from the boy's lips.

"I would've been earlier but Yugyeom overslept," the boy sighed, running a hand through his snowy white hair. He paused his movements when he caught sight of Mark.

"This is Mark," Jackson stated. "He's my...cousin. Sort of. He's visiting from Taiwan." The most accurate word that came to Mark's mind when he eyed this boy was _feline_. He was tall and thin with long limbs and a face that was open and honest. His eyes looked cat-like as they openly examined Mark.

"He's cute," he finally decided. Mark felt heat rise to his cheeks at the unabashed openness this boy had. He was so forward. If his father Seokjin heard about this, this boy would be down a limb.

"Keep it in your pants, Bam," Jackson sighed, removing the boy's arm from off of his locker. The boy looked put off when Jackson opened his locker again, pout coming to his plump lips.

"Mark, this is my annoying best friend BamBam," Jackson introduced while he fished out the books he would need for first period. _BamBam,_ Mark mused. _What a strange name for a strange boy._

"It's nice to meet you, Mark," BamBam said with a smile on his face. "I hope we'll get to know each other _real_ well." Jackson grabbed his books and slammed his locked shut loudly.

"What?" BamBam asked. 

"I'm supposed to keep him _out_ of trouble," Jackson explained.

"Good luck," BamBam said with a chuckle. Jackson looked back at Mark with a small sigh. Was Mark disappointing him? He was trying to follow everything he did and keep to himself. He _thought_ he was doing an okay job so far.

"Come on," Jackson said. "We have Chemistry first period." Mark carried his empty bookbag along, following Jackson and BamBam down the hallway.

*********

Mark's morning classes went fine aside from having to stand awkwardly at the front of the room to introduce himself multiple times. He _hated_ that. The curriculum was easy enough to follow and he was lucky enough to stay glued to Jackson's side. Jackson was patient with him, explaining anything Mark didn't understand. Mark had met some of Jackson's friends, too. There was BamBam who he mentally dubbed 'cat boy' and there was Youngjae who was a bit more quiet than BamBam which Mark was thankful for. He joined them in their music class. Mark was taking in so much and having to mentally juggle so many things that he didn't even realize he was hungry until Jackson mentioned lunch.

"You can meet the rest of my friends," he said, gently tugging Mark along by the arm. "We always sit together." Mark's stomach gave a painful rumble at the mention of lunch. Food and friends sounded nice.

Mark soon discovered that he absolutely _hated_ lunch period. It was, by far, the _noisiest_ class he had. So many people talking and eating and laughing. He was anxious. Crowds made him anxious.

"What's wrong?" Jackson asked as he saw Mark hesitate. Mark looked at the floor before looking over to Jackson.

"I don't know what to do," he admitted, a flush rising to his cheeks. Jackson hummed before picking up a red tray and offering it to Mark.

"First step," Jackson said. "You grab a tray. Then you look at the food listed on the white board and you figure out what you want." Mark looked to where Jackson pointed, but nothing looked familiar. What was a chili dog? Mark's stomach squirmed, hoping they didn't actually eat dogs.

"I don't know what any of this is," Mark worriedly told Jackson.

"Man, I'd love to see what you eat in your country," Jackson commented. "Just order pizza. I'll get the same thing. Everyone likes pizza." He followed Jackson into a line of students, his shoulders held painfully high with the amount of stress he was feeling. The lunch lady was older and looked like she would rather be anywhere else.

"What'll it be today?" She boredly asked Jackson.

"My cousin and I here will both have the cheese pizza," Jackson answered with a smile, gesturing to Mark. The lunch lady gave him a brief, unimpressed look before using a weird, triangular device to slide even larger triangles onto his and Jackson's plates. _This must be a "pizza",_ Mark concluded.

"Pizza," Mark quietly said, testing the word out. Jackson nodded, grabbing at his arm to lead him away from the intimidating lunch lady.

"That's right," Jackson said with a nod. "Pizza. Pretty much every American lives on pizza. It's a gift straight from culinary heaven." He looked up towards the ceiling with a fond smile. Mark looked up, trying to find out what exactly Jackson was staring at but saw only dingy ceiling tiles. America was confusing.

*********

After Jackson had talked him into a Pepsi and paid for their food, he led them through the crowded cafeteria. It was the most packed room he had ever been in. And as a prince? That was really saying something. They approached a table full of five boys, two of which Mark was already familiar with. BamBam was currently resting his head on another boy's shoulder while he wrote something down on a notebook. Their casual and close proximity was startling to Mark. Then there was Youngjae from music class having a conversation with another boy Mark had not seen yet, his hair a dark teal and a shiny stud poking out from his nose. _That must have hurt_ , Mark mused. _I wonder if he's a warrior of some sort._ Next to them was a very handsome boy Mark had also never met. He was thin in stature but had an air of superiority around him as he carelessly leafed through a book, paying no mind to the other boys at the table.

"Hey guys," Jackson said, sitting down on the bench and motioning for Mark to sit next to him. Mark obediently followed, his posture straight and proper as he had always been taught.

"Oh, you brought your handsome shadow," BamBam commented, lifting his head from the shoulder of the boy next to him. Jackson sent him an unimpressed look.

"This is Mark," he introduced. "He's my cousin from Taiwan who is staying with us for a bit." The boy who was reading his book paused at Jackson's words.

"I didn't know you had family in Taiwan," he stated, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. Mark immediately decided he didn't like this boy. He may be small, but he was terrifying.

"He's a relative of someone on Yoongi's side," Jackson explained with an eye roll. "You know how secretive dad can be." If Mark didn't know Jackson was lying, he would have never been able to tell. Jackson was effortlessly nonchalant; it made Mark jealous. The other boy simply stared at Jackson, his eyes calculating before he seemed satisfied and returned to his book.

"The one with the stick up his ass is Jinyoung," BamBam helpfully supplied with a smile. Jinyoung kept his eyes on his book as he raised a single finger in BamBam's general direction. BamBam simply laughed, unbothered.

"That's Yugyeom," Jackson explained, pointing to the boy that BamBam had been previously resting on. "And you already know BamBam and Youngjae. That only leaves Jaebum." The boy with the teal hair smiled, his eyes attractively crinkling with the effort as he extended a hand out. Mark was left speechless at this Jaebum's good looks. Jackson gave him a slight nudge to the side, Mark quickly remembering his manners and grabbing Jaebum's hand in his own before shaking.

"It's nice to meet you," Jaebum greeted. Mark could only smile and nod, words completely escaping him.

"How are you liking America so far?" Youngjae conversationally asked after Jaebum and Mark let go of eachother.

"It's okay," Mark said. "Everything is just so loud and new." Yugyeom tilted his head curiously.

"It can't be _that_ much quieter in Taiwan," he pointed out. Mark was caught off guard.

"Mark is from a private school," Jackson helpfully supplied, giving Mark a supportive rub on the shoulder. "I'm sure private schools are a lot stricter." That seemed to appease Yugyeom, but BamBam curiously eyed Jackson and Mark. Mark didn't notice as he watched Jackson pick up his piece of pizza with his hands. What was with this country and eating with their hands? Mark stared at his pizza before shrugging. He laid a brown paper napkin over his lap before picking up his slice and lifting it to his lips. The table, aside from Jinyoung watched on in a stunned sort of curiosity as Mark tentatively took a bite, chewing thoughtfully.

"What do you think?" Jackson asked.

"Has he never had pizza?" Jaebum asked, amazed.

"Okay, I _know_ they have pizza in Taiwan," BamBam said. "It's not _good_ pizza, but it exists."

"My parents are very healthy eaters," Mark quickly answered. "So, we don't really eat these kinds of dishes." He looked to Jackson who nodded his approval with a small, encouraging smile.

"That's a bummer," Yugyeom commented. His eyes soon turned mischievous. “Well, you’re not around your parents anymore. Don’t worry Mark, we will take _good_ care of you.” Mark instinctively, clutched onto Jackson’s bicep beneath the table, hidden from the view of the others. Jackson looked down to Mark’s hand, his knuckles going white from where he gripped. Jackson leaned close to Mark’s ear, cupping a hand in front of his lips so the others couldn’t hear.

“Relax,” he whispered, his voice low and reassuring. “He’s only kidding. I won’t let anything happen to you.” Slowly, Mark’s fingers unclenched, releasing Jackson’s arm.

“Do you have your schedule with you?” Jaebum asked Mark. Mark nodded, taking out the folded schedule from his pocket. “Can I see?” Mark nodded again, wordlessly handing the piece of paper over to the teal-haired boy. Jaebum’s dark eyes curiously scanned the sheet of paper.

“It’s pretty nice,” he decided, handing the paper back. “Except for Trigonometry. Professor Byun can be kind of a dick. He’s had it out for Jackson since the beginning of the school year.” Mark looked at Jackson, confused. From what he had heard, Jackson was a great student. Most of his teachers seemed to like him just fine. Mark liked him just fine. Jackson didn’t offer any comment, a small frown coming to his lips as he stared at his piece of pizza.

“He threatened to inform the fencing coach if Jackson doesn’t raise his grades soon,” Yugyeom revealed.

“That’s enough,” Jackson firmly stated, still not looking up from his lunch tray. Mark gave his own sympathetic frown.

“Oh come on,” Jinyoung spoke up, dog-earring the page he was on. “There’s no way they would kick Jackson off the team. He’s the best shot this school has at winning any titles this year.”

“Technically they have to follow rules,” Youngjae regrettably said. “They can’t give him any special treatment. Professor Byun would throw a fit.”

“You struggle with math?” Mark quietly asked as the others argued over the technicalities of their school.

“Yeah,” Jackson admitted. “The numbers...they just don’t stay put.” Mark frowned, not understanding what Jackson meant. Sure, America was a different country, but math was universal, right? Math was something Mark had always excelled at. He even _enjoyed_ it. There was something so satisfying about solving a problem and with math there were no hypotheticals. There was always a correct answer. It was a constant.

“Maybe I can help?” Mark suggested. Jackson gave him a weak, fake smile.

“Really Mark,” he assured. “Don’t worry about it. I’ll figure it out. Yoongi goes over my homework with me, typically. I just need to set aside more time.” Mark hated the fake smile Jackson wore. It was a disappointment compared with the beautiful, genuine smiles he had been spoiled with thus far.

*********

Professor Byun honestly didn’t seem too bad. He was young and handsome, his hair a striking blonde to match striking dark eyes. Mark noticed the immediate change in Jackson’s demeanor when they sat down at their desks. Jaebum was in this class with them, his eyes looking at Professor Byun before shifting to a distressed looking Jackson. Jackson always seemed so bright and friendly, but here in Trigonometry, he was a shell of that person. Jackson resolutely stared at his notebook, refusing to lift his head until the bell rang and class began.

Professor Byun, thankfully, didn’t have Mark go up and introduce himself in front of the class. He simply informed the class they had a new exchange student from Taiwan before starting their lesson. Fortunately, what Mark had assumed had been right. Math was exactly the same as it had been back home in his country of Bangtan. He excitedly took notes of the examples Professor Byun was providing. When he remembered to look over at Jackson, he frowned. Jackson looked absolutely stressed out. He had a hand frustratedly tugging at his hair, the other messily trying to keep up with the notes.

When class ended for the day, Jackson hurriedly slipped his study supplies into his backpack with shaky hands. Mark set a hand onto his shoulder, causing Jackson to jump at the touch. He was clearly on edge.

“Jackson?” He timidly asked. Jackson simply shook his head, slinging his backpack onto his shoulder.

“It’s time to go home, Mark,” Jackson said, heading out of the classroom. Mark looked at Jaebum who gave a helpless shrug before following Jackson out. The ride home was quiet aside from the music coming from the stereo. Mark didn’t know what to say. He felt like there was really nothing he could say to make Jackson feel better. He barely knew Jackson, afterall.

“You can wait here,” Jackson said, pulling up onto the driveway of Yoongi’s house. “I have to change my clothes real quick, but I’ll be right back.” Mark gave a curious tilt of his head, not understanding what was going on, but nonetheless followed Jackson’s instructions. It wasn’t long before Jackson exited the house, wearing a pair of khaki jeans and a very odd looking black top. It reminded him of the outfits the nurses back at home wore. Jackson hopped back into the driver’s seat, shades returning to his face.

“Jackson?” Mark asked as Jackson pulled out and headed down the street. “Where are we going?” Jackson gave Mark a smile, one of the real ones, as they continued to drive.

“We’re going down to the animal clinic I volunteer at,” he explained. Mark wasn’t familiar with animal clinics, but if it made Jackson smile, it made Mark smile. “Do you like animals, Mark?”

“I liked the ones we had back at home,” Mark answered. “I grew up riding horses. My dad was so against it, he was scared I would get hurt.” He let out a soft laugh at the memory of his dad Seokjin, pale faced when Mark rode up to the castle mounted on a huge, black quarter horse.

“Your dad sounds really protective,” Jackson noted as they stopped at a red light. Mark nodded.

“Yeah, he is,” he softly agreed. “I’m his only child. It’s complicated, but my birth was a blessing and a curse.” Mark felt the smile slide off his lips, remembering the stories Namjoon had told him about how he was conceived. No one blamed Mark for the death of his birth mother and Seokjin’s sister, but Mark held the burden hard upon his shoulders. How could his dad look at him when his life took away the life of his beloved sister?

“That’s cryptic,” Jackson mumbled. “Well, I’m glad you’re here Mark. I’m sure the puppies and kittens at the animal clinic will be happy you’re here, too.” Mark gave a hopeful look to Jackson. Mark liked puppies - he just wasn’t allowed to have one. There wouldn’t be anyone around to train the dog. Mark didn’t think that was fair to a pet.

“Puppies?” He asked. Jackson let out a happy laugh.

“Yes Mark,” he said. “Puppies. Puppies make everything better.” Mark believed Jackson’s words. Jackson was clear proof of that. His posture was so much more relaxed as he smiled, a hand coming up to brush a hand through his wind-swept bangs. What a beautiful sight.

*********

The first thing Mark noticed about the animal clinic was the smell. The smell of pure _animal_ hit him like a wall when they passed the threshold. The building was large on the inside. The main area was all clean white tiles and a reception desk. One of the girls behind the desk had a phone pressed to her ear, a bored expression on her face but brightened and waved when she caught sight of Jackson. Jackson offered her a smile before waving back. 

“So this is an animal clinic?” Mark asked. “I can smell them, but I don’t see any.”

“This is a unique clinic,” Jackson explained. “This place takes in strays or dogs and cats that have been surrendered by their owners. It’s our job to help get them back into shape to be adopted. There are two veterinarians that work here, Dr. Kim and Dr. Wong. They’re the best.” If Jackson’s opinion of these men was high, Mark was sure they must be wonderful. He walked through the clinic, opening a door for Mark to enter through. The volume considerably increased, his ears assaulted with barks and whines. He winced at the ruckus. Jackson let out a small chuckle.

“Yeah, it’s a little loud,” he apologized. “Sorry.” Mark looked at the room they were in. There was a vast room in front of them they could see through the glass, rows of cages housing all sorts of dogs filled the room. To their left and right were two smaller rooms. Through the small windows on the doors he could see smaller cages, cats and kittens inside.

“Doesn’t it make you sad?” Mark asked as Jackson led him back into the quieter lobby. “They’re all in cages.”

“Sure,” Jackson asked. “But that’s what makes volunteering here worth it. I get to see the animals through the whole process and I’m their best advocate. I always brag to families about the animals. My success rate with finding these guys a good home is pretty impressive.” Their conversation was interrupted when a loud voice called out.

“Jackson!” A man rushed over to them. He was tall, his smile full and boxy in shape. He wore a clean, white lab coat, the thick, black embroidery above his breast pocket reading Dr. Taehyung Kim. He looked a little young to be a doctor. “I’m so glad you’re here today. I have a special favor to ask.” He seemed to completely ignore Mark’s presence for the moment.

“Jungkook is picking up Donghyuck today and he’s on his _worst_ behavior,” Dr. Kim explained, sounding positively stressed.

“Isn’t he always?” Jackson asked.

“That’s besides the point,” Dr. Kim huffed out. “Either way, the girls are having a super hard time cutting his nails. Any chance you could give it a go? Donghyuck seems to like you.” Jackson rolled his eyes, a smile curving at his lips.

“Sure,” he easily replied. “Donghyuck and I have an understanding. If he lets me get my work done, he gets treats. It’s worked wonders.” Dr. Kim’s shoulders sagged with relief.

“You’re the best,” he happily sighed. He seemed to just notice Mark’s presence. “Who’s this?”

“Oh, Dr. Kim, this is Mark,” Jackson introduced, tugging Mark forwards by the arm. “He’s my...cousin. From Taiwan. He’s staying with us for a while for a foreign exchange program.”

“Ah,” Dr. Kim said with understanding, his charming, boxy smile returning. “Nĭ hăo!” Mark blanched. He was sincerely hoping no one here _actually_ spoke Mandarin. He didn’t know Mandarin.

“Uh, hello,” he greeted instead.

“Practicing your English I see,” Dr. Kim said with a wink. “That’s good. The only Mandarin I know is hello anyways.” Mark internally sighed with relief. Jackson sent a smile in Mark’s direction.

“Since he’s staying with me, I was hoping it wouldn’t be too much trouble to bring him along,” he explained. “Mark _loves_ animals.” Dr. Kim’s boxy smile grew.

“You like animals? That’s great,” he commented.

“Mark grew up riding horses,” Jackson offered.

“Oh wow,” Dr. Kim said. “I’m afraid we don’t have any horses here, although they are wonderful creatures. Our doorways are a bit too thin. Those are house calls.” He sent a wink in Mark’s direction.

“So, about Donghyuck…” Jackson trailed off.

“Right, right,” Dr. Kim said. “He’s in the boarding room with the rest of our furry clientele. I have a parrot I have to attend to who has lost its voice. Have at!” With that, he was off, white lab coat billowing behind him in his haste to get back to his office.

“He’s enthusiastic,” Mark commented.

“Yeah, all doctors are a little strange,” Jackson said. “Animal doctors are no exception. Dr. Kim is amazing, though. You should see him in action. Animals just love him.” Mark had just assumed animals would love an animal doctor. It seemed like a logical conclusion.

“Come on,” Jackson said, gesturing with his hand for Mark to follow him. Mark dutifully followed him through a door next to the one Dr. Kim had just disappeared through.

“Oh, Jackson,” a girl said, her words saturated in relief. “I’m so happy you’re here.” _This was a running theme, apparently,_ Mark noted. She and another girl were unsuccessfully trying to cut the nails of a large golden retriever that was laid out on an exam table. Said girl had one of the dog’s large paws in her hand while another girl was literally on top of the dog, using her body weight to pin him down. The dog wagged it’s fluffy tail at the sight of Jackson.

“Hyuckie,” Jackson cooed. The wagging intensified. “I got it from here Jessi. You can get off Donghyuck.” The girl on top of the dog, Jessi, sighed in relief.

“Thank god,” she sighed, pushing herself up. The first chance he got, Donghyuck jumped off the table, running over to greet Jackson.

“Hey pretty boy,” Jackson cooed, running a hand across the dog’s soft head. “I’m so happy to see you.” He ran his hand back further to scratch behind one of the dog’s ears, the dog whining and closing his eyes in pure bliss. Mark just marveled at the sight. “Hyuckie is such a good boy.” Jackson turned his head to catch Mark watching the scene. _I want to be a good boy, too_ , Mark desperately thought as Jackson smiled at him.

“Mark, this is Donghyuck,” Jackson said. “He’s a regular here. He’s a bit of a rascal, but him and I have a good thing going. Come say hi.” Mark took a cautious step forward. The dog was quite large. Mark had never been around a dog this big, or any other dog really.

“I promise he won’t bite,” Jackson swore. The tongue of the dog was lolled out, lost in the bliss Jackson’s ear scratches provided. Mark took another step closer so he was next to Jackson.

“How do I…?” Mark asked. Jackson grabbed Mark’s wrist, guiding it out towards Donghyuck.

“Like this,” Jackson gently instructed. Mark blinked, his wrist feeling hot where Jackson’s fingers were curled around it. He could feel the tips of his ears heat up in embarrassment, glad his hair was concealing them from view. Donghyuck opened his eyes when Jackson’s petting stopped, big brown puppy eyes looking expectantly up at Mark. Jackson brought Mark’s hand closer.

“Open your hand,” Jackson instructed. Mark complied and was soon met with a cold, wet nose sliding against his palm and sniffing between his fingers. Mark gasped when the dog began to happily lick at his fingers. Jackson laughed at Mark’s surprise.

“He’s tasting me,” Mark said, alarmed. “Is he going to eat me?” This caused Jackson to laugh harder, letting go of Mark’s wrist in the process.

“No, no,” he managed to choke out between laughs. “That - that means he likes you.” Mark felt like an idiot. Even through his embarrassment, he couldn’t help but smile at the sound of Jackson’s laugh.

“Oh,” Mark said, turning his attention to the golden retriever in front of him. “Then I like you, too.” He imitated what he had seen Jackson do, patting the dog on it’s head. The fur was soft and silky beneath his palm. “So soft.”

“Yeah, Donghyuckie is a good boy,” Jackson happily sighed, standing up to his full height. “Just keep petting him. I’m going to go grab the clippers.” Mark was happy to stay put, giving the dog gentle pats on the head. Jackson soon returned, a tool in his hand. _The clippers_ , Mark’s brain supplied. Jackson got onto his knees next to Mark and Donghyuck.

"Paw," Jackson commanded, palm out. Donghyuck lifted one of his front paws out, Jackson grasping it in his hand. Mark continued to pet Donghyuck's head as he watched in fascination as Jackson began clipping away at the dog's nails.

"It's like a doggy pedicure," Mark commented, causing Jackson to chuckle.

"Yeah, a little bit," he agreed. His sole focus was on Donghyuck's nails, giving Mark the chance to really study Jackson's face. Mark wasn't really sure how he'd gotten so lucky as to have a brother who was not only nice, but so good looking as well. He'd have to thank Namjoon when he saw him next. _If_ he saw him again -

"Other paw," Jackson instructed, breaking Mark from his glum train of thought. They remained in companionable silence for the duration of clipping Donghyuck's nails, Jackson getting the job done quickly and efficiently.

"Now, his favorite part," Jackson said, pulling a handful of small bone shaped cookies from his shirt pocket. Donghyuck's tail immediately started it's wagging, swishing across the tiled floor. "Who's a good boy?" Mark watched with a smile as he fed Donghyuck the cookies. He was one hundred percent sure Donghyuck wasn't even tasting them with how fast he devoured what Jackson offered.

"He cooperates, he gets treats," Jackson explained as he stood up, brushing his knees off. "It's pretty simple."

"Or he just really likes you," Mark offered with a shrug. "I really like you." Jackson froze, studying Mark's face with an expression Mark didn't quite understand. He did like Jackson. He was patient, funny, nice, smart, and good with hairy monsters like Donghyuck. What was there to dislike? "I'm happy you're my brother." Jackson seemed to relax at those words, his expression back to its normal, smiling state.

*********

"Oh, Hyuckie!" 

Jackson leaned against the doorframe with a satisfied smile on his face as he watched Jungkook, Donghyuck's owner, kneel on the floor as Donghyuck lovingly slobbered all over his handsome face. Dr. Kim held the leash as he watched the scene in front of him with a look of pure adoration. Jackson had been volunteering at the animal shelter since he was a freshman and it didn't take long for him to connect the dots that Dr. Kim was head-over-heels for the owner of his furry client, Jungkook. Who else would voluntarily tolerate a monster golden retriever with a diva complex?

"Wow, his coat is so shiny and his nails aren't clicking on the floor," Jungkook looked up at Dr. Kim with a blinding smile. "Thank you so much. You and your staff always do such a great job."

"Oh, it's no problem," Dr. Kim humbly assured, handing Jungkook the black leash when he stood up. "He's a good dog." Jackson heard Jessi snort in disbelief from behind the counter as she made copies. He shot her a warning look.

"That's Jungkook?" Mark asked, standing next to Jackson like always. Jackson had thought he would get annoyed by now, but it was kind of nice not being alone. The way Mark seemed so interested in learning about Jackson's life was also nice. He felt important in a sense. Jackson nodded.

"Yeah," he responded. "He and Dr. Kim have been dancing around each other for as long as I've been a volunteer here." Mark tilted his head, an adorable habit Jackson noticed the boy had when he was trying to figure something out.

"They don't seem to be dancing," he mumbled, confused. Jackson fought the urge to laugh, not wanting to embarrass Mark.

"No, it's an expression," he explained. "It's sort of like saying they've been avoiding and ignoring the fact that they like each other."

"Oh," Mark nodded. "Well they're doing a poor job at hiding it. They seem to _really_ like each other."

"Eventually they'll come around," Jackson said with a nod, shifting his weight back to both his feet. He checked his watch.

"We still have an hour before dinner break," he said. "Want to see the kittens?"

"Sure," Mark easily agreed with a smile. "Cats, like your friend BamBam, right?" Jackson choked on his own spit at Mark's words. BamBam was _definitely_ a cat in every sense.

"Just like BamBam," Jackson agreed, leading Mark to the back room where they had been with Donghyuck. He approached one of the small cages that housed five tiny kittens of varying color.

"These kittens were born here," Jackson explained, unlocking the cage door and scooping up two kittens. "The mother was humanely trapped by someone after they noticed she was pregnant. She was a stray." Jackson deposited the kittens into Mark's nervous arms, smiling at how they squirmed as they tried to get comfortable. Jackson scooped up the remaining three who pathetically mewled in protest. Jackson led them back to a small room with one door and one window.

"You can let them down now," he instructed. "They can't escape this room." Mark let down the kittens, one black and one a smokey gray.

"They're so little," Mark said in wonder as he and Jackson sat on the floor.

"That's why they're back here," Jackson explained. "They're too young to be up for adoption. We still have to feed them through droppers." The five kittens wobbly crawled around, bumping into each other and playfully pawing at the faces of their litter mates.

"I like this one," Mark said, carefully picking up the black one he had been holding earlier. He held the cat up to his face, looking startled when the cat peeped at him. Mark was adorable. Jackson internally sighed. He was hoping Mark would be stuck up and annoying so that Jackson could just ignore him and carry on with life, but Mark wasn't like that at all. He was so sheltered that everything was like a new experience for him, and although he was nervous, he tried everything Jackson threw at him. Mark was also undeniably attractive. His body was lean with slight definition and clothes seemed to fit him so well. He also had the most beautiful smile Jackson had ever seen. He hated it. 

Mark was a royal prince under protection of their family. He was so off-limits it wasn't even funny. Jackson was familiar with silly crushes though, and he knew that over time this too would pass. Jackson helplessly watched as Mark giggled on the floor of the room they were in, the kittens curiously crawling over his body and one fluffy orange cat tugging at his ear with it's baby teeth. His stomach twisted as he continued to watch. Jackson _prayed_ this would pass.

*********

Mark was very observant. Being the heir to a throne, his success depended on being observant. You had to keep your eyes and ears open to any sort of buzzings about things going on within and beyond your castle walls. Knowing your enemy was a tried and true way of keeping your kingdom safe.

Mark had been using that skill a lot recently. He wasn't observing an enemy this time, however. His attention was captured by Jackson. When you spent all your time with someone, you started to notice things about them. For example, Mark knew Jackson slept on his left side, a pillow held close to his chest. He knew Jackson pretended he could handle spicy foods even though his tolerance was low. He knew Jackson was also super loyal and would do anything for his friends and family. What Mark _couldn't_ figure out, however, was why Jackson couldn't get the hang of math.

Mark curiously watched as Jackson squinted down at his math book, like somehow it had personally offended him. He hadn't made much progress in his notebook during their free time Professor Byun had so graciously given them this afternoon.

"Are we going to see Dr. Kim today?" Mark asked on the second week of their time together. Jackson shook his head.

"No, I actually have fencing practice today," he answered.

"Oh," Mark commented, adjusting the way his backpack sat on his shoulder. "Can I watch? I know about fencing. I'm not very good at it, but they partake in it in my kingdom." Jackson smiled.

"Well where else would you be going?" He stated. "I'm supposed to be watching you during school hours." Jackson had a point. Mark was pretty much stuck doing whatever Jackson had on his schedule. It wasn't that he minded, really. It's not like he had any other plans. It's not like he _could_ have any other plans.

 _I have to be a good boy_ , he reminded himself. _Jackson likes good boys._ Mark so badly wanted Jackson's approval.

*********

"Hey there, Shadow," BamBam said, coming to sit next to Mark on the gym bleachers. Mark didn't mind the nickname. It was better than the one he mentally gave BamBam: cat boy.

"Hey BamBam," Mark greeted back. "Did you come to watch Jackson, too?" BamBam hummed his agreement.

"We usually go out for food after Jackson has practice," BamBam explained. "He's usually starving." Mark watched as the team began to do warm up stretches.

"Do they have fencing where you're from?" BamBam asked.

"You mean Taiwan?" Mark dubiously asked. BamBam smirked.

"Sure," he responded.

"Yeah," Mark hesitantly answered. "They have fencing in Taiwan."

"That's good," BamBam nodded. "I'm originally from Thailand. You know where that is, right?" Mark had no idea.

"Of course," he lied, eyeing as Jackson did a deep lunge. He was flexible. Who would've known?

"Right. Because Taiwan is so close to Thailand. Taiwan is just west of Thailand," BamBam continued.

"I know," Mark agreed. BamBam just smirked again.

"Of course you do," he confirmed, setting his chin on his palm to watch the practice as well. Jackson chose to look up at that moment, noticing BamBam. BamBam gave him a friendly waggle of his fingers, Jackson soon waving back.

The practice matches were easy enough to follow at first. It was a dance of strike, block, strike, block. It got harder when the moves became faster, the sabres moving with such efficient speed that Mark had a hard time telling one from another. Everyone was good, but Jackson especially so. BamBam made small talk, explaining what was going on when Mark seemed lost. Mark appreciated the commentary. BamBam wasn't too bad when they were one-on-one. Any added bodies and BamBam became a disaster.

When practice was over, Jackson lifted the mask from his face, taking deep, gulping breaths of air. His hair was damp with sweat, flicked back away from his face. He was almost princely in the way he held his sword, stance still defensive. He wondered what Jackson would've been like if he grew up as royalty. Would they have been friends? Maybe more? Mark shook his head, trying to shake the thoughts off as well.

"You okay?" BamBam asked. Mark nodded, swallowing as Jackson shot him a gorgeous smile.

"I'm fine," he answered. "Just thinking about other things." BamBam smiled knowingly, but chose to say nothing as Jackson approached.

"I'm going to shower and then we can grab dinner, okay?" He informed the two boys. 

"Sounds good," BamBam said. "I can watch Mark." Jackson gave him a slightly dubious look, but nodded before heading towards the locker room. BamBam stood, his long limbs stretching high above his head.

"What do you normally eat?" Mark asked, awkwardly standing up, shifting the backpack on his shoulders. BamBam let out a soft moan, his back audibly popping. Mark winced at the sound. When BamBam brought his arms down, he shrugged.

"Whatever we're in the mood for," he said. "I always want Thai, but Jackson hates spicy food."

"I noticed," Mark commented. Something about his answer seemed to catch BamBam's interest as that feline smirk appeared on his lips again.

"Do you like Jackson?" BamBam asked. What a random question. Mark nodded.

"Of course I do," he easily answered.

"If you and him are so clearly attached, why haven't I heard him mention you before?" BamBam asked. He crossed his arms across his chest, his height slightly intimidating. Mark didn't know how to respond, words lost on his tongue. Luckily, Jackson saved him.

"You guys ready to go?" He asked eyeing between the two boys, sensing the odd atmosphere that had settled. BamBam smiled brightly.

"Of course," he answered, making his way down the stairs. "Nice job at practice, by the way. YangYang looked positively _furious_ that you got a hit in on him." Jackson rolled his eyes with a smile.

"He's got a short fuse," he shrugged, eyes fondly landing on Mark when he approached. "Did you have fun?" Mark nodded.

"You're very talented," he praised. Jackson beamed, his brown eyes happily sparkling in a way that had Mark feeling slightly sea sick.

"Was BamBam nice to you?" He asked, warily eyeing his friend.

"Yes," Mark agreed. BamBam looked slightly surprised at Mark's answer. "He taught me some things I didn't know." Jackson gave BamBam a happy nudge.

"I'm glad to hear it," he said. "I'm starving. Let's go eat."

*********

They stopped at a quick burger joint, much to Mark's happiness. Burgers were so complex and customizable. This restaurant had endless possibilities: onions, mushrooms, potatoes, bacon, and every type of cheese imaginable.

He went with a swiss and mushroom burger based on Jackson's recommendation and wasn't disappointed. This was a dish he would have to ask his chefs to recreate once he returned home. It was too good to not have again.

"For such a small boy, he sure eats a lot," BamBam commented as he watched Mark wolf down his burger with impressive speed. "It's like he's never seen a burger before." Jackson let out a nervous chuckle before shoving a few fries into his mouth. Mark licked some sauce off his lips before setting down what was left of his burger. Was he not supposed to eat fast? There were so many subtle guidelines Mark just couldn't pick up. It was only the second week of his American life, but still. He was expected to know so much; to assimilate.

"I'm just hungry," Mark offered, trying to play nonchalant as he sipped on his water. It was hard to pick up on what was right and wrong when Jackson kept giving him these smiles. In Bangtan, a smile usually meant "Good job, keep going!" When Jackson smiled, it could mean anything. While the smiles were nice, they were a bit misleading.

*********

Jackson was looking over his math homework on Thursday. Yoongi was out getting groceries for the dinner Jimin was making that night and told Jackson he would help him when he returned. Jackson lay on his stomach as he studied his textbook. The lesson just didn't seem to make sense. It didn't help that the numbers kept _moving_ , values kept changing. How did anyone else keep this straight? He began anxiously gnawing on the end of his pencil when he felt eyes upon him. 

Jackson looked to his right to find Mark studying him curiously, that cute head tilt in full effect.

"Are you having trouble with the homework?" Mark asked. Jackson averted his eyes, staring very hard at his comforter.

"No," he lied. He shifted, propping his upper half on his elbows. There was a tense silence that settled around the shared bedroom.

"I'm already done," Mark gently said. "I could help. I'm really good at math."

"I don't need help," Jackson bit out. He tightly shut his eyes when he realized how harsh he sounded. He didn't mean it to come out that way, but math was a sore subject for him. He had Jaebum try to help him once and that went horrible. He just wasn't good at math. He didn't want Mark to think he was dumb and therefore unfit to be teaching him about life or protecting his true identity, whatever that may be. Jackson would do anything for Mark. Not simply because Yoongi had made him promise to do so, but because Mark was so sweet and trusting. His privacy and safety was something Jackson voluntarily wanted to protect.

"Okay," Mark said, voice timid. "I'm going to see if Jimin needs help with dinner." He heard Mark slide off his bed. Jackson didn't open his eyes until he heard the door softly click shut. He let out a shaky sigh, eyeing his textbook with disdain.

*********

Dinner that night was uncomfortable. The tension at the table was palpable, so thick it could be cut with the dull butter knife Jackson held in his left hand. He refused to make eye contact with Mark, feeling like the biggest jerk for snapping when Mark was offering to be kind.

"How are you liking school?" Jimin asked, trying to dissolve the weird ambiance. "Did you try out for any teams or see any clubs that seem interesting?" Mark shrugged, moving the food around his plate with his fork.

"You said you like volleyball and swimming," Yoongi helpfully added. "Why not see if they're able to take anyone else on the team."

"They're already full," Mark stated. "Besides, I don't want to impose."

"You wouldn't be imposing," Jimin said seriously. "We want you to enjoy your time here, sweetheart."

"It's only temporary," Mark said quietly. Jackson looked up, instantly wishing he hadn't. Mark looked so forlorn and tiny. Yoongi and Jimin exchanged a look.

"Right," Jimin carefully agreed. "But we don't really know how long temporary will be." Mark said nothing, frown on his face. Jackson let out a small sigh, returning to staring at his plate.

*********

The next day, Mark woke up at his usual early hour to find Jackson's bed already empty, sheets pulled back in a haphazard mess. Mark heard the shower running and put the two pieces of information together. He took his time as he picked out an outfit for school. Most of his classmates wore jeans, so that was always a safe option. He decided to pair the almost black jeans with a black shirt, small white pinstripes spaced throughout the torso. 

Black on black seemed to fit his current mood: glum. He and Jackson hadn't talked after dinner. Jackson worked on his homework downstairs with Yoongi while Mark sat in his bed, leafing through a small book from his kingdom. The exterior of the book was a pristine white, even though it was aged, and had a swirly design of vines and leaves in a mint green. It was the diary Somin, his birth mother, had kept. Mark enjoyed getting to know her by reading her innermost thoughts. It gave him some peace of mind to know she had been happy in life. Even if Mark didn't remember her in the physical sense, this diary allowed him to know her in a spiritual way. The small diary was something very special to him.

When Jackson returned from his homework, Mark simply turned onto his side. His back faced Jackson as he set the book down carefully on the nightstand given to him. Jackson didn't seem to go to bed right away, making noise by changing his clothes and getting under his covers before turning out the light.

Mark sighed, eyeing the clothes in his hand. It was then that he heard the water shut off. Hopefully Jackson had left some warm water for him. Mark gathered his toiletries as Jackson entered the room in nothing but a towel slung low on his hips. The sight startled Mark. Jackson really _was_ fit. His abs were well defined even though his waist was small. Mark couldn't help but eye the deep vee cut into his hips, the middle of that vee dusted in fine baby hairs before disappearing behind the towel.

He quickly tore his eyes away before scurrying off to the bathroom to take his shower. He cursed as he scrubbed his skin, water cold to try and chase away any unwholesome thoughts he was having. Especially with someone he was apparently arguing with. All Mark was trying to do was be helpful. Jackson had helped him out so much, it only seemed fair for Mark to help him out in return. Especially in something that Mark knew he was good at: math. The way Jackson had cut him off? It...well it hurt. It hurt badly.

*********

Mark felt out of place sitting with Jackson's friends at lunch. They were all animatedly chatting about some big football game. Mark didn't really have much interest in the conversation.

"Do you have a prom back in Taiwan?" Jaebum asked, snapping Mark from zoning out yet again.

"Ah," Mark stumbled. "I'm not sure. What exactly is a prom?" Jaebum didn't seem to mind, offering Mark a small, sympathetic smile.

"It's sort of a celebration at the end of the school year for the graduating class," he explained. "There's usually a big football game, a pep rally, and then the prom itself." Mark blinked. Almost none of those words registered except football.

"No, not that I'm aware of," he answered. The only celebration Mark could think of was coronations or the peach and apricot harvest festivals.

"You're lucky," Jinyoung said, looking up from his book. "It's overrated anyways. Who cares about a bunch of sweaty muscle pigs wrestling over a ball or paying money to be stuck in the gym with your classmates forced to dance to some shitty generic party mix from a thirty year old DJ from the local radio station." Silence fell over the table.

“That was oddly specific.” Youngjae finally commented. "You have some strong feelings about prom."

"Its just stupid," Jinyoung said.

"Jinyoung is just mad because no one asked him to go yet," Yugyeom taunted, causing BamBam to laugh.

"Fuck you," Jinyoung spat as Jaebum slung an arm around his shoulders. Yugyeom simply smiled.

"You're awfully quiet today," BamBam mentioned, leaning over the table to look up curiously at Jackson's face. Jackson simply grunted in response, picking idly at his lunch. Mark felt a lump form in his throat with Jackson's lack of enthusiasm. The feeling only intensified when BamBam turned his eyes onto Mark. Mark tried to play dumb, pulling his Pepsi closer before taking a sip.

"Speaking of prom," Youngjae said, placing his elbow on the lunch table and placing his chin on his palm. "There's a rumor going around." Jinyoung rolled his eyes, looking back down to the novel he was attempting to read.

"Just spit it out," Yugyeom said. Mark cringed. He didn't want _anyone_ to spit _anything_ out. Youngjae glared at Yugyeom.

"I'm building suspense, asshole," he said before continuing. "People have been saying Soyeon is going to ask Jackson to be her prom date." He drummed his fingers where they met his chin, a mischievous smirk on his face. Jaebum let out a scoff.

"I thought she's been going with Jaehyun these days," he stated.

"Well apparently they're not dating," Youngjae said. "Word has spread she's into Jackson." Mark chanced a look at Jackson. His lips were drawn into a tight line, jaw clenched.

"She's the most popular girl in school," Yugyeom mused. "She'll probably win prom queen. That would make Jackson prom king." _Wow,_ Mark thought. _Jackson could be king._ He looked like a king already in Mark’s eyes.

"Are you going to say yes?" BamBam asked. Jackson shook his head.

"I don't think I'm going to go to prom," he said. His answer was met with five gaping faces. Even Jinyoung looked surprised.

"Why not?" Yugyeom whined, draping his upper half over the table dramatically.

"If I can't raise my Trig grade up, I can't go to any school events," Jackson quietly admitted. BamBam looked like he wanted to object, but bit his lip, thinking better of it.

"Yoongi's been helping you, right?" Youngjae asked. Jackson nodded.

"Yeah, but in class I fall behind during the lesson. I guess...I just don't take notes fast enough," he shrugged. Yugyeom let out another whine.

"If you don't go, I'm not going," he vowed, his plump lower lip jutting out in a pout.

"He's just being dramatic," Jinyoung huffed. His narrow, angry eyes looked up to Jackson. "You're going," he stated. "Even if I have to drag you out. I refuse to babysit all night by myself."

"We can egg Professor Byun's house," Yugyeom mused.

"Absolutely not," Jaebum sternly said.

"Guys, it's okay," Jackson assured. "Really. There will be more dances."

"You could be _king,_ though!" Yugyeom whined. He looked devastated. Jackson just shrugged. That seemed to be the end of it. Mark wished Jackson would just accept his help. He deserved to be prom king…whatever that meant. All of his friends seemed devastated by the news. They shouldn’t have to suffer simply because Jackson was too stubborn to accept help. Unfortunately, Mark couldn’t force Jackson to do anything. He would have to _want_ his help. With the way things were looking, Jackson wouldn’t be asking for his help or _any_ help anytime soon.

*********

Mark brought his homework to Jackson's fencing practice. He wanted to make sure he kept on top of his studies, even if he was far away from school in Bangtan. He sat on the bleachers, balancing his thick Trigonometry textbook on one knee, his notebook in the other. BamBam sat a few feet away, but was steadily scooting closer. Mark paid him no mind as he continued to fly through the practice problems.

"Is that Byun's assignment?" BamBam asked. Mark stilled his pencil. He really debated looking up, but remembered his manners.

"Yes," he confirmed. "It is." He looked back down, continuing his equations.

"What? Are you like some math prodigy?" BamBam asked. "You're flying through that."

"I like math," Mark simply stated. "It's the same in every language." They sat in silence, the only sounds coming from the practicing of the fencing team.

"Jackson really struggles with math," BamBam commented, breaking the silence. Mark paused, but didn't look up.

"I know," he replied. He waited before BamBam let out a sigh.

"He won't ever ask for help but he's not dumb," he said. "It's not my place to really share a secret that's not my own, but...you should help him. He needs it." Mark's grip on his pencil tightened.

"I tried," he admitted. "I offered to help and he got mad. We haven't talked since last night." BamBam let out a long-suffering sigh, running a hand down his face.

"Jacks, you idiot," he mumbled. "That explains why lunch was so awkward. I thought maybe it was due to the talk of Soyeon, but I guess not." Mark said nothing, still just listening.

"Look," BamBam said. "You have to be careful with Jackson. Math is a sensitive subject with him. I'll talk to him."

"Why are you doing this?" Mark finally asked. BamBam smiled sadly.

"Because he's my best friend," he answered.

*********

_Double B:_

_you should really apologize._

Jackson stared at the text as he lay in bed that night. He knew his best friend was right. Things were not only painfully awkward with him and Mark, but he felt the absence of their recent bond so strongly. They had gotten along so well until math was brought up.

BamBam had told Jackson about how freakishly good Mark was at math. He didn't need to hear it from BamBam to know how gifted his new family member was. Professor Byun even seemed quietly impressed when Mark would raise his hand and answer questions in class. Jackson's phone buzzed with a new text.

_Double B:_

_just explain it to him. he'll understand._

Jackson dropped his phone onto his chest when Mark entered the room, dark maroon silken pajama pants paired with a simple white top. He had just taken a shower, his platinum hair still damp. The young prince said nothing as he sat on his bed, pulling out the small book Jackson had caught him reading more than once. Maybe he should just swallow his pride and - 

"Mark-"

"Jackson-"

The two boys stared at each other. Mark shied away first, looking to his lap, hands running over the cover of the small book.

"Um, I'm sorry," Jackson said. "I'm really sorry I got upset with you yesterday. I shouldn't have lost my temper."

"I'm sorry, too," Mark said, surprising Jackson. Mark had nothing to be sorry for. "I shouldn't have pushed." Jackson shook his head.

"You really don't have to apologize - " he started, but was cut off.

"No, I should," Mark insisted. "It's okay if you have things you don't want to share. You have no obligation to tell me everything." Jackson let out a sigh.

"Mark, I should tell you," Jackson said. "I can't do math...because my brain just doesn't work right." Mark did his adorable head tilt. "I have something called dyscalculia. My head doesn't process numbers like it should." Jackson felt humiliated and relieved at the same time. He didn't want Mark to think he was an idiot, but at the same time, it felt so good to get his secret off his chest. The only ones who knew were his dads and BamBam. And now Mark. The same Mark who was now crawling onto his bed.

"Jackson," he started. "I can't say I understand, because I don't, but I still want to help. I'm really okay with going over homework with you. I promise I can go slow." The eagerness and raw honesty Mark had made Jackson's heart swoop in a dangerous way. In a very non fraternal way. Jackson could do nothing but look helplessly at Mark.

"Just give it a chance?" He asked. "Please? I want to see you be king." Jackson sputtered out a laugh.

"A king?" He asked. "What king?"

"Prom king," Mark answered like it was the simplest answer in the world. Ah, that's right. The conversation at lunch earlier that day and Youngjae's ridiculous rumor.

"I don't think that's going to happen whether I bring my grade up or not," Jackson said, rubbing at the back of his neck. Mark's big, confused eyes stared up at him.

"But why not?" He asked. "I think you'd make a great king."

"It was just Youngjae spreading rumors," Jackson said with an eye roll. "That's what he lives for. I really don't think Soyeon, the most popular girl in our grade, even knows my name. She's the captain of the dance squad and I'm pretty sure she only dates athletes." Mark frowned.

"You're a fencer," he pointed out. Jackson snorted.

"Hardly a popular sport," he replied.

"It has deep, historic roots and should be well respected," Mark seriously stated. "Did you know it's the second fastest sport only beat out by competitive rifle shooting?"

"Yeah, well it's not as popular here as it must be in your country," Jackson dismissively waved his hand.

"Bangtan," Mark quietly revealed. Jackson felt his mouth go dry.

"What?" He asked.

"Bangtan." Mark had an endearing smile on his face, eyes faraway. "My country one day. The land of peaches and apricots. Land that my parents fell in love on. Land that…" His eyes dimmed. He shook his head lightly, as if shaking off the smoke that clouded his seemingly pleasant memories. "It has to remain a secret. Please Jackson. Don't tell anyone?"

As if Jackson could say no to a face like that. As if Jackson could say no to Mark, period. Jackson gave Mark a small smile, the words feeling natural when they came out.

"Your secret is safe with me. I promise."

*********

Mark was surprised when Yugyeom found him in the halls at school the following week. Usually Mark chose to stay attached to Jackson's side, but he had forgotten their sheet music for class. The one time he assured Jackson he would be fine on his own and trouble found him. Yugyeom slung one of his long, thin arms around Mark's shoulders.

"Morning Mark!" He happily greeted, as if this was a normal occurrence. Yugyeom seemed to have no concept of personal space, hanging off of BamBam like a spider monkey when they were together, however this was a new development between the two of them.

"Good morning, Yugyeom," Mark returned the greeting, face starting to feel oddly hot and flushed.

"I've been talking to Jackson," the younger boy drawled. "He says you play volleyball." Mark nodded.

"I played back home, yes," he confirmed.

"Well, I happen to be on the boy's volleyball team," Yugyeom stated. "One of our setters, Kino, sprained his ankle so he's out the rest of the season." They stopped in front of the music room. Youngjae waved from his seat in class next to a concerned looking Jackson. Mark waved back before looking at Yugyeom.

"That's a shame," he said, unsure why Yugyeom was telling him this.

"Yeah, I guess for Kino, maybe," Yugyeom shrugged. "But that means there's a spot open." When Mark just nodded, still confused, Yugyeom sighed.

"You should try out," he suggested.

"Oh," Mark stated. "I'm not really sure I'm cut out for - "

"Great!" Yugyeom cut him off. "Meet me after school in the gym tomorrow!" He was off before Mark could utter another word. His shoulders slumped before he headed into music class.

"What did he want?" Jackson asked as Mark took a seat next to him.

"He wants me to try out for the volleyball team," he answered.

"That's great!" Youngjae said.

"It is?" Mark asked.

"Sure," Jackson said. "You played volleyball at home. Being on a team is what _normal American teenagers_ do." His emphasis on those words wasn't lost on Mark. Being a normal American teenager is what Mark was supposed to be doing. Assimilation, and all that.

"Right," Mark responded. "I guess I'm trying out for the team."

"This is Yugyeom's second year being on the A team," Youngjae told him. "If you're good and you know Yugyeom, it's basically a guaranteed spot."

“I don’t want to be chosen simply based on the fact that I’m friendly with another player,” Mark sighed. Jackson gave him a friendly nudge.

“You still have to try-out,” he reminded. “Knowing the team captain Minhyuk, you always have to earn your spot on the team. The fact that you know Yugyeom is more like a small bonus. It will make you stand out and already give you a positive impression.”

“Don’t be a chicken,” Youngjae goaded. Jackson shot him a sharp look before looking at Mark.

“How about if Bam and I come to cheer you on?” He asked. Mark really couldn’t come up with a good excuse to _not_ go to try-outs, especially when Jackson seemed to want it so badly. Maybe it would all be okay.

*********

Mark felt out of place standing in his gym uniform with a group of his peers. Even though everyone else had on the same or similar outfit, it still felt weird.

After encouragement from Jackson and his friends, Mark resigned himself to showing up for volleyball tryouts the following day. It was Jackson and BamBam's turn to sit in the bleachers and be his support. Mark _highly_ preferred being the supporter instead of the supportee.

"Thank you all for coming to tryouts," a tall boy said, his large hand holding a volleyball snug against his hip. "My name is Minhyuk. I'm the boys varsity volleyball team captain. We lost one of our setters for the season due to a sprained ankle." Mark gulped. Minhyuk looked very serious. The rest of the team stood a few feet back, simply listening. Yugyeom gave Mark a friendly smile and a thumbs up.

"So our drills and focus today will be on setting skills and teamwork. At the end, we'll throw you guys in a friendly match," Minhyuk smiled, his expression totally morphing into something resembling an adorable puppy. Mark relaxed at the sight. He knew someone else who also resembled an adorable puppy…

"I'm going to pair you up with a player each and we'll warm up with a game of bump, set, spike," Minhyuk continued, clapping his hands. The team walked over, grabbing volleyballs from a deep, grated bin.

"Hey there partner," Yugyeom said, tossing the volleyball to Mark who caught it with fast reflexes. He let out an impressed, low whistle. "Nice catch."

"What's bump, set, spike?" Mark asked, passing the ball from hand to hand.

"Exactly what it sounds like," Yugyeom said with a laugh. "Someone bumps the ball, the next person has to set, and the next person spikes until we start over again." That actually sounded...fun. Mark noticed Minhyuk stand off the court, eyes surveying the activity.

"Here," Yugyeom offered. "I'll start." Mark tossed the ball back to him. Yugyeom gave the ball a short toss before cupping his hands together and bouncing the ball off his wrists with controlled precision. Mark was ready, bending at the knees to get underneath the ball, fingertips pushing the ball up like magic. Yugyeom watched the ball closely before bringing a palm up, smacking the ball down, but Mark was there to dive and quickly return the spike with a bump of his own. The game continued for many turns, sometimes Yugyeom breaking the streak, sometimes Mark. Mark almost forgot he was at tryouts as he and Yugyeom laughed and had fun.

 _Fun,_ Mark thought. _Friends and fun._ His chest felt warm and happy at the prospect. It was nice. There was a shrill blow of a whistle from Minhyuk.

"Alright, nice work," he said. "Let's run through some drills." Drills were slightly less fun, but easy enough. The group was broken into two and set on opposite sides of the courts. Minhyuk and another teammate Mark didn't know the name of, stood near the net on opposite sides, a cage of volleyballs next to them. The hopeful prospects lined up and were thrown a ball to which they had to aim and set back. 

Mark thought he would be nervous being on Minhyuk's side, but it just made him want to prove himself more. Minhyuk was captain and had no idea that Mark was the prince of Bangtan. There was no bias or obligation to add him to the team. To impress him would make Mark very happy. He wanted to do good, especially if Yugyeom had put in a good word for him.

Mark did do good, but so did a few other classmates. Mark supposed they wouldn't be here if they didn't also enjoy playing the sport. It made sense.

After drills they took a quick water break.

"Mark!" Yugyeom said, jogging over. "You're doing so well!" His eyes were big and excited. Jackson and BamBam came down from their spot in the stands.

"You weren't kidding when you said you played," Jackson said, placing a hand on Mark's sweaty shoulder. It didn't seem to phase Jackson as he smiled. God, Mark would do _anything_ to keep Jackson smiling at him.

"I'm a little rusty," Mark tried to brush off the compliments.

"Pfft, then you'll be a force to be reckoned with once we train you up," Yugyeom scoffed. Mark flushed.

" _If_ I make the team," he reminded. Yugyeom shot Mark a playful wink. Mark missed the warmth of Jackson's hand on his shoulder when he removed it so he and BamBam could head back up to the bleachers.

Mark made sure to focus when Minhyuk placed them on the court for some practice matches. He tended to be a quiet observer, but he did have a very strong competitive side. He was at full attention, his eyes never leaving the ball and anticipating its trajectory. Over the course of the game, he felt he got in a few impressive hits. He was also able to show off his strong overhand serve, the ball loudly smacking against his palm. Yugyeom had excitedly clapped for him, but had to abruptly stop when Minhyuk shot him a disapproving glare.

When the tryouts ended, Mark let out a sigh of relief. He was tired. He was so tired, he leaned his weight into Jackson's side, unthinkingly, when he and BamBam came over.

"Someone tired?" Jackson teased. Mark only let out a small grunt of confirmation. He was too tired for much else.

"I'd honestly be surprised if Minhyuk doesn't pick you," BamBam commented, letting out an "oof" as Yugyeom joined them, jumping onto BamBam's back. BamBam grabbed him by his exposed thighs, hoisting him up a bit further before Yugyeom wrapped his legs around his middle.

"You're getting heavy," BamBam huffed.

"It's all my _muscles_ ," Yugyeom gloated.

"Or your big, fat ego," Jackson joked. Yugyeom childishly stuck his tongue out at Jackson, causing Mark to laugh.

"Want to get pizza?" BamBam asked. Jackson shook his head, giving Mark a small smile.

"Nah, we have plans," he said. Mark smiled back.

"What's more important than pizza?" Yugyeom whined, hugging his body tight against BamBam.

"Studying," Jackson said with a nod. Yugyeom wrinkled his nose.

"Oh gross," he said. "Forget I asked." BamBam sent a knowing look to Mark, sending him a wink when Jackson wasn't paying attention. Mark gave a short, jerky nod of his head in response.

"Come on, brat," BamBam said, turning them towards the exit. "Pizza time." Yugyeom gave a victorious pump of his fist before they were on their way.

"You ready?" Jackson asked. 

"I think I should be asking _you_ that," Mark said with a laugh. Jackson gave him a small hip check before they headed out to the school parking lot.

*********

"So...run this by me again?" Jackson asked. He and Mark were spread out on Jackson's bed. They were on their bellies, books and notebooks in front of them. Mark felt oddly comfortable so close together. It may not be Bangtan, but it was starting to feel like home.

"You have to solve for x and y," Mark patiently explained. "And after that, you use the graph to plot the points." Jackson took a deep breath, staring at the page.

"Let me help you," Mark said. "How about I read the numbers." He patiently read off the equation to Jackson, who wrote it down in words. It was interesting to Mark. Jackson was able to work most of it out in his mind, small mutterings coming from his lips as he worked through it.

"Good," Mark said with a nod when Jackson gave him the right answer for x and after some more work, y.

"Now, we draw a graph," Mark instructed. He leaned over to Jackson's notebook, drawing a nice, straight cross. He made little tally marks on the x and y axis.

"Your dot will go across the same amount as your x, and up or down as much as your y," Mark said. Jackson didn't have any problems counting, much to Mark's relief. As long as he didn't have to label the tally marks, he could count it off. Mark smiled as he watched Jackson's hands plant a tiny dot on the grid.

"Is that...right?" He hesitantly asked. Mark nodded.

"I did it?!" Jackson exclaimed. Mark's smile widened, his cheeks hurting from the force of it.

"You did it," Mark confirmed. Jackson whooped and before Mark knew what was happening, Jackson had tackled him in a hug of sorts. The strong arms gripping him tightly felt so good. It was so warm and safe. All too soon it was over, Jackson sheepishly clearing his throat and backing up.

"I'm sorry, Mark," he apologized. "I just got excited. I usually suck at this."

"It's fine," Mark somehow found the brainpower to say. "I don't mind." Jackson gave Mark a curious look before looking down at the textbook. They went carefully through the rest of the homework, Mark helping by reading the problems out to Jackson.

"Does Professor Byun know about your...condition?" Mark asked. Jackson sighed.

"The school knows, so I'm sure they told him," Jackson said. "But I never asked for a teacher's aid or speech to come in. I didn't want people to think I was stupid."

"You're not stupid," Mark firmly said.

"I know," Jackson said. "I just didn't want people to talk." As easy as it would be to tell Jackson not to care, Mark knew how he felt. He was watched all the time by people around the world. It was hard to not want to achieve certain expectations others had of you. So, Mark chose another route.

"I really want to see you be king," he said. "So if that means you need someone to read to you, you do it." Jackson stared at Mark in shock for a moment before laughing.

"Why are you so determined to see me become prom king?" He asked. "It's just a stupid title. I won't have any real royal duties."

"You deserve to be king," Mark simply stated, closing his notebook. "Even if it's just for a night." He smiled before heading to his own bed, carefully packing his homework into his backpack.

*********

BamBam saw a flash of long black and blonde hair pass through the hallway. He hurried his steps until he caught up to the owner of such unique hair.

"Minnie," he greeted, stepping in alongside her.

"Cousin Bam," she returned, flicking her long hair over one shoulder. "To what do I owe the visit?" She waved back at a few classmates that waved her way in the halls.

"I need the tea," BamBam quietly said.

"Ah, of course," Minnie sighed. "What about?"

"Your friend Soyeon, is she seeing Jaehyun?" BamBam asked. Minnie gave her cousin a suspicious side-eye.

"Why?" She asked. "You interested?" BamBam wrinkled his nose to convey how absurd the idea was to him. "Hey now!" Minnie complained. "That's one of my best friends you just turned your nose up at!"

"It's nothing personal," BamBam stated. Minnie rolled her brown eyes.

"Of course not," she replied. "You're still pining over one of your best friends, I know. Tragic." BamBam pressed his lips together in a tight, thin line but didn't correct her.

"Youngjae said he heard that she was interested in Jackson," he pressed. Minnie hummed in interest.

"That is _quite_ the juicy tidbit your friend has," she smiled knowingly.

"It's Youngjae," BamBam simply stated. "He's nosy."

"Here cousin, let's make a deal," Minnie stated. "I'll share everything I know about Soyeon and you tell me all about that cute, new foreign exchange student I keep seeing you with." BamBam froze for a moment. Minnie wanted to know about _Mark?_ Minnie, his cousin, was one of the most popular girls in their grade (aside from Soyeon). She wanted to know about Jackson's "Tawainese" cousin? Impossible.

"Well, I'm pretty sure he's not from Taiwan," BamBam mumbled as his long legs quickly caught up with Minnie's stride.

"What makes you say that?" Minnie asked, examining her cuticles as they continued to walk.

"Either that, or he sucks at geography," BamBam said with a shrug. "Honestly I don't know much about him. I know his name is Mark, he likes hamburgers, he's good at volleyball, and he clings to Jackson like a lifeline." They paused outside of the doorway of Minnie's Home Economics classroom.

"Is he single?" Minnie finally asked. This conversation was getting more ridiculous the longer it carried on.

"No clue," BamBam answered. Minnie looked like she was plotting, which was never good. "I don't know what you're scheming, but stop it." Minnie smiled, her pink lips giving way to straight white teeth.

"I don't know what you're talking about, my sweet cousin," she said. She patted his cheek lovingly. "As for Soyeon? She definitely sees something she likes in Jackson." Minnie smiled at BamBam before heading into class.

*********

Around lunch period, students were crowding around the bulletin board. The hallways were loud as students chatted excitedly. Mark was confused.

"What's going on?" He asked as he walked with Jackson and Jaebum to the cafeteria. Jackson gave Mark a knowing smirk. Mark had never seen this expression on Jackson before. The smirk made his stomach feel hot and strange.

"Why don't you go take a look?" He suggested. Jaebum was fighting back his own grin, turning his face away pointedly. They were acting strange. 

Mark shrugged and made his way to the bulletin board. There was a single piece of blue paper stapled onto the board.

**"The Boys Varsity Volleyball Team Would Like to Welcome Their Newest Setter to the Team:**

**Mark Tuan"**

Mark's eyes widened, seeing his name on the bulletin board. He actually did it. He made the team. He looked over his shoulder to see Jackson and Jaebum quietly clapping.

"Did you know?!" Mark asked when he reached his friends.

"Of course," Jackson chuckled. "Yugyeom can't keep a secret from me."

"Oh, Jackson," Jaebum cooed. "He's all sparkly eyed. So cute!" One of his hands moved to ruffle through Mark's hair, causing Mark to blush.

"Come on, superstar," Jackson teased. "It's lunch time."

*********

Mark was not prepared for the bone crushing hug Yugyeom gave him when they reached the table. For someone so thin, he sure had a strong grip. Would his grip get this strong from playing volleyball?

"We're teammates!" Yugyeom happily squealed before releasing Mark. Mark gratefully took a deep breath of air. He was honestly worried Yugyeom was going to break one of his ribs.

"Congratulations," Youngjae said, opening his lunch bag.

"Not even here for a month and you've made the volleyball team," Jinyoung said in disbelief. "Are you some sort of prodigy or something?"

"No," Mark shrugged. "I just like volleyball." Their conversation was interrupted by a shadow looming over their table.

"Hi Mark!"

Mark turned at hearing his name. He had never seen this girl before. She was so beautiful, her hair a striking mix of black and platinum with blunt bangs just resting above her deep brown eyes. Her lashes were long and her lips were a bubblegum pink. Mark felt his mouth go dry.

"Um…" Mark eloquently replied. "Hello." BamBam ran a tired hand down his face.

"Minnie," he asked. "Why are you here?" _Minnie,_ Mark noted.

"What, no girls allowed?" Minnie smartly snipped, hand on her hip. "Actually, I'm here to talk to Jackson." Jackson looked just as shocked as everyone else at the table.

"Soyeon was wondering if you could walk her to her next class after lunch," Minnie explained. Mark looked over to Jackson who looked torn.

"I usually walk Mark to-" Jackson started.

"It's fine!" Mark quickly interjected. "I know the way to class by now." Jackson didn't look convinced.

"I'll take him," Jaebum assured. Jackson looked between the two boys before turning back to Minnie, nodding his head.

"Sure," Jackson agreed, his fake smile in place. Mark had grown used to living around Jackson. The smile he used now was his polite smile. It never _quite_ reached his eyes. The smiles he generously shared with Mark when they were laughing over something silly or when Jackson was getting his math done correctly; _those_ were a gift.

"Great!" Minnie clapped her hands excitedly. "She will be so happy to hear that." She gave Mark one more interested look, lips quirking up at one corner before turning on her heel and walking away.

When Minnie had returned to her seat, Yugyeom gripped Jackson's shoulders.

"She's totally going to ask you to be her date!" He squeaked in disbelief. Even Jinyoung, usually stoic, looked stunned.

"I didn't believe Youngjae, but I stand corrected," he muttered. Youngjae pouted, insulted.

"What are you going to say?" BamBam curiously asked.

"I...don't know?" Jackson said.

"Uh…say yes?" Youngjae said. "She's the hottest girl in school." Jackson shrugged.

"You know, looks are nice, but they're not everything." His gaze shifted to Mark. Mark wasn't doing anything wrong, yet he still felt like he had been caught. BamBam and Yugyeom looked between them.

"I still want to see you be king," Mark said. 

"We'll see," Jackson replied with a chuckle, his care-free, genuine smile coming to his lips. Mark couldn't help but smile back. "Nothing has even happened yet."

The rest of lunch went on the same as usual, although BamBam kept a close, curious eye on Mark. Mark didn't notice, deep in discussion with Yugyeom about volleyball.

"Minhyuk just _knew_ you were a perfect fit!" The younger boy sighed, affectionately resting his cheek on one of BamBam's shoulders. BamBam gently flicked his forehead before running a hand through Yugyeom's dark brown hair.

"He did?" Mark asked. Yugyeom nodded, nuzzling his cheek against BamBam's shoulder before popping a french fry into his mouth.

"Oh yeah," he mumbled around the fry. "Minhyuk has been playing _forever_. His mom was a professional volleyball player. If he sees talent, he pounces on it." Minhyuk did seem a little intimidating at practice, but Mark was confident in his own skills.

"That's a very high compliment that he chose me, then," Mark mentioned. Yugyeom smiled.

"He's so polite," he dreamily sighed. "Jackson trained you well." Jackson choked on his soda while Mark just looked confused.

"He came that way," Jackson sputtered, repeatedly pounding at his chest. "I did nothing."

"Then you're lucky," Jinyoung said. "We're still trying to break those two idiots in." He gestured with his thumb towards the two close boys. "I suggested a spray bottle." Yugyeom and BamBam simultaneously stuck their tongues out at Jinyoung.

*********

Jackson left his friends to head over to Soyeon's table just before the lunch bell rang. When he approached, she smiled up at him from her seat. He would be lying if he said she wasn’t beautiful. She was what objective beauty looked like: shiny, ebony hair, small and petite with just the right shape to her frame. Her confidence gave her that extra charm that most girls were envious of. She was ideal and Jackson _should_ feel lucky she had decided, for whatever reason, to hand-pick him.

"Hey Soyeon," Jackson casually greeted.

"Hello Jackson," Soyeon greeted back. Her friends giggled behind manicured hands before standing up and heading out of the lunchroom.

"Minnie said you wanted to talk?" Jackson questioned as Soyeon stood to her full height. "Here, let me carry your books." She raised her perfectly sculpted brows in surprise at the offer, but nonetheless handed her book load to Jackson. It was only two textbooks and two light binders. He could easily handle that.

"Thank you, that's very kind," she commented as they exited the lunchroom together. It wasn't hard to find an easy rhythm as they headed down the crowded halls.

"I was wondering," Soyeon said, twirling a piece of hair from her short, black bob around a finger. "Have you thought about the end of the year football game at all?"

"I usually don't give football much thought," Jackson admitted. "Football games aren't really my scene."

"Oh," Soyeon said, sounding slightly disappointed. "Well if football games aren't your scene, how do you feel about dances?"

"Dances are okay," Jackson sent her a polite smile as they turned a corner. She smiled brightly back, her red lipstick making her lips look very enticing.

"I was thinking that maybe we should go together," Soyeon suggested. They stopped outside her French class. “To prom?” Even though Jackson had a feeling she wanted to ask him to be her date given the evidence his friends had presented, he was still surprised. She was bold.

"That...sounds fun," Jackson agreed. Soyeon's face lit up in a bright smile.

"Okay," she said with a short giggle. "Okay then. How about we text each other the details?" She asked. Jackson nodded, shifting her books onto one arm as he used the other to pull out his phone.

"Here," he said. "Enter your number in." Soyeon took the phone, quickly adding herself to his contacts.

"Thanks Jacks," she said with a grin, flirtatiously slipping the phone into his front pocket before grabbing her books. She bravely leaned forward and planted a quick kiss on his cheek before turning and heading into her French class. There were a few wolf whistles from the onlookers in the hallway that Jackson grew red at before he headed to gym class.

When he entered the locker room, he quickly got changed before meeting up with Mark and Jinyoung. Jinyoung's eyes were comically wide as he stared at Jackson.

"Uh," he tried. "I take it things went well with Soyeon?" Jackson nodded.

"Yeah, how'd you know?" He asked with a carefree smile. Jinyoung pointed to his cheek, miming kissy lips. Jackson touched where Soyeon had pecked him, remnants of red lipstick on his fingers.

"Oh that's embarrassing," he muttered, licking a clean thumb before wiping at his cheek.

"She kissed you?" Mark questioned. Jackson looked up.

"Um...yeah," he replied. "She kinda snuck it on me." He didn't know why he felt the need to explain it to Mark, but he did. Mark just looked curious, not angry or upset. Jackson didn't think Mark _could_ look angry.

“That’s a good thing, right?” Mark asked. “You wanted it?” Jackson felt uneasiness in his chest. His lunch food must not be sitting with him well. Heartburn?

“Yeah, I guess,” he answered. “I mean, it was nice.” Mark nodded with a small smile, seeming to accept the answer with a nod.

*********

The animal clinic was busy that afternoon. Mark was watching Jackson and one of the other volunteers, Amber, try to tackle bathing a big, white cotton ball of a dog. The dog was all smiles and tail wags until Jackson hoisted her into the deep tub.

“Can you grab her collar Mark?” Jackson asked, jumping into the deep tub to hold near the dog’s hind legs. “Momo, stay!” The dog gave Jackson an unimpressed look before continuing to squirm as Amber attempted to soak her thick fur. Mark quickly grabbed onto the collar, coming face to face with the dog. His eyes widened in surprise as Momo stared at him with her big, dark brown eyes. She leaned forward, sniffing his face before happily licking him on the cheek. Mark sputtered as he was assaulted by doggie kisses.

“What he lacks in experience, he makes up for in handsomeness,” Amber muttered in disbelief, grabbing a bottle of dog shampoo. Mark opened one eye to look at her.

“Handsome?” He squeaked. It was a mistake, Momo now able to get at his lips. He grimaced. Jackson and Amber laughed at the sight.

“Yes,” Amber said, thoroughly lathering Momo’s fur with her hands. The white fur frothed up with suds at her touch. “You. You are handsome. I’m not hitting on you, don’t worry. I one-hundred percent like girls.” Mark simply nodded, face turning from side to side, trying to avoid any more unwanted licks.

By the time they were finished washing the dog, Momo was wet, Jackson was wet, Amber was wet, and Mark’s face was wet. He never knew washing a dog could be a team activity. Jackson and Amber looked like they had just finished a vigorous workout, huffing and puffing.

“I promise she’s a nice girl,” Jackson assured Mark as they led Momo to the grooming table. Amber rolled her eyes.

“You’re as delusional as Dr. Wong,” she sighed. “Finding the good in all animals.” Momo hopped onto the table as Amber grabbed a blow dryer, Jessi already waiting for her with a brush in hand.

“All animals _are_ good,” Jackson argued.

“I like well behaved dogs,” Amber said before cutting off whatever Jackson was going to say by turning the blow dryer on. She gave him a small wave of dismissal before starting on the seemingly impossible task of getting Momo dry.

“Come on,” Jackson said, tugging Jackson by the wrist. “Let’s take some of the dogs out to the yard for some fetch.”

“Fetch?” Mark asked. Jackson nodded.

“Most dogs just love to run,” he explained. “The yard out back is huge and fenced in. It’s good for them to get out of their cages to stretch their legs.” Jackson grabbed three leashes before leading Mark into the loud room that housed the larger dogs. It was chaotically noisy with all the barking. Mark wasn’t sure he would ever get used to the noise. Jackson chose a brown and white Staffordshire Terrier, a Labrador mix, and some sort of Shepherd mix. He let go of the leashes once they got outside. He handed Mark a tennis ball, keeping one for himself.

“It’s easy,” Jackson said. “You just throw the ball.” He demonstrated, cocking his arm back, muscles flexing only to send the ball flying across the green lawn. The three dogs shot off, tails wagging as they honed in on the ball. Mark was still honed in on Jackson’s arm. 

“Try it,” Jackson suggested, taking a seat on one of the benches outside. Mark threw the ball, smiling as the dogs suddenly became distracted by the newest addition to their game. Mark took a seat next to Jackson, watching as the dogs happily trotted back, dropping the balls on their laps. Jackson effortlessly tossed the ball, Mark soon sending his own off to follow.

“They’ll keep bringing it back until they tire out,” Jackson assured, leaning back against the wood of the bench. “That pitbull we named Big Mama. She’s so sweet.”

“You really love animals, huh?” Mark asked. Jackson nodded.

“Yeah,” he agreed. “I want to be like Dr. Kim. I’d love to be a vet.” His expression turned sour. “Veterinary school is pretty competitive. It’s a science so there’s a lot of math needed to qualify for the program.”

“You’ve gotten so much better,” Mark was quick to point out. “The number values may not make sense or move, but I think having someone come in for tests to read out loud would really help.” Jackson looked to Mark, unsure. Mark simply gave Jackson what he hoped was an encouraging smile.

“Just think about it, okay?” He asked. “If anyone says anything, just tell Jinyoung. He’ll insult that person’s intelligence until they cry.” Jackson laughed, rewarding Mark with one of his beautiful smiles. Mark’s stomach swooped.

“Soyeon would be pretty upset if I couldn’t take her to prom,” Jackson said with a nod. Mark felt his heart sink. He was happy if Jackson was happy, but something about him going with Soyeon left him feeling so uneasy. She seemed nice and she was pretty, but something about the whole thing felt so wrong.

“She seems pretty smitten,” Mark commented. Jackson shrugged.

“We’ve always been friendly, but we’ve never been especially close,” he explained. “I’m not sure why she asked me in the first place. I have a feeling her and Jaehyun had a falling out. Her best friend Minnie is BamBam’s cousin. She probably heard I was single and figured we had enough mutual friends that I wasn’t such a horrible choice.”

“You’re not a horrible choice,” Mark tutted. “She’s the one who is lucky that you agreed. You’re special, Jackson.” Jackson gave Mark that look again. It was a look Mark still couldn’t figure out. He was only snapped out of whatever he was thinking when Big Mama unceremoniously dropped the tennis ball back onto his lap.

“That’s a really nice thing to say,” Jackson finally said after throwing the ball again. Mark shrugged.

“It’s the truth,” he easily replied.

*********

Volleyball was going well. Minhyuk was a great captain, choosing teammates that were all talented and welcoming to Mark. The chemistry between the team was great. Mark really enjoyed putting his energy into something for himself. It made him feel like a normal teenager, even though he was far from.

“You’re doing so good,” Minhyuk praised as he and Mark stayed back to go over a few extra drills. Mark was good, but still a little unused to formations and how a team functioned. Minhyuk offered to go over a few extra drills with him. “I’m bummed Kino is hurt, but I’m lucky Yugyeom convinced you to try out.” He clapped a friendly hand against Mark’s back.

“Thank you for taking extra time with me,” Mark said with a grateful bow. Minhyuk just smiled.

“It’s no problem Mark,” he assured. “Anytime you need any pointers, just ask. I want us to win first this year.” Mark winced. It sounded great, winning first place. He just wasn’t sure how long he was going to actually _be_ here. Hopefully Kino was healed by the time he would be going back to Bangtan. He took a look at his watch. Jackson still wasn’t here to pick him up to go home. He had fencing practice today, so he should be arriving soon. Mark headed to the locker room, figuring he could sneak a quick shower in before getting into Jackson’s nice car.

He fiddled with the lock on his locker, before the small door opened. He took his gym bag out, setting it on his lap to unzip the bag. He jumped when he heard a loud bang from the row of lockers in front of his own. There was a small noise, before Mark could hear the shuffling of feet. Maybe someone knocked something over? Mark slung his gym bag over his shoulder before quietly peering around his row of lockers. He brought a hand up to his mouth, muffling the surprised noise that threatened to spill from his lips.

The noise had apparently come from the force of a body. Yugyeom’s back was pressed up against the row of lockers, still in his uniform. His head was tossed back, eyes closed as he breathed heavily through his mouth. There was a body pressed tightly against his, their lips sucking and biting at his neck. Yugyeom's fingers were tangled in snowy white hair. Mark would recognize that snowy hair anywhere.

“Bam…” Yugyeom moaned quietly. BamBam lifted his head, looking at Yugyeom. “We’re going to get caught if you keep this up.” BamBam simply smirked before pressing his lips to Yugyeom’s, hand running down his side to pause at his hip. Yugyeom let out a small whimper, meeting his kiss with equal enthusiasm.

"Then you need to stay quiet," BamBam purred when they broke apart. Yugyeom only let out a tiny whimper, eyes drawn to BamBam's lips. BamBam leaned back in, their lips wetly meeting. Mark could feel his eyes bulge when BamBam opened his mouth against Yugyeom's, their tongues messily tangling.

Mark quietly made his way out of the locker room, eyes still wide. Jackson was sitting on the first row of bleachers, patiently waiting. He was smiling until Mark got closer.

“What’s wrong?” He worriedly asked.

“Uh…” Mark floundered, feeling his face heat up. “Let’s go, okay? I’d rather take a shower at home.” Jackson gently grabbed at Mark’s wrist.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” He asked. “You look scared.” Mark shook his head.

“I’m fine,” he lied. “Can we just go home?” Jackson didn’t look completely convinced, but he nodded, getting up.

*********

Kissing. Mark couldn’t get the image out of his head. Mark had seen his fathers kiss before, sure, but this was something else entirely. This was something Mark had never seen. There was teeth and tongue and hands...It was a lot. Mark almost felt dirty having stayed as long as he did. But it was like his legs wouldn't work. He was glued to the spot.

Mark had never been kissed. He really didn’t have much time to date outside of his busy schedule in Bangtan, nor did he pay it much mind. He had too many other things he filled his time with. He didn’t really see the appeal of physical affection until today. Whatever BamBam and Yugyeom were up to, they seemed to be enjoying it. What could feel so good about biting someone's skin and pressing their faces together? It just didn’t sound appealing.

Mark thought back to the red lipstick smeared on Jackson’s cheek before gym last week. Soyeon had kissed Jackson. Jackson had said it was nice. If so many people kissed, it must feel nice. Maybe it was the person you were with? Maybe some people kissed better than others? It was all so confusing!

“You okay?” Jaebum asked at lunch. Jackson had been asked by Soyeon to sit with her today. She said they needed to coordinate their outfits. Mark wasn’t really sure why that required an entire lunch session, but whatever. 

“I’m fine,” Mark said.

“You sure?” Jaebum asked. “You haven’t said anything all period.”

“Have you kissed someone before?” Mark blurted out. The conversation at the table came to a halt.

“Uh…” Jaebum paused, face turning red. He looked at Jinyoung before looking to Mark. “Yes. I have…?” Mark sighed.

“What’s it like?” He curiously asked. Youngjae sprayed sprite from his lips out onto the table. BamBam pat him on the back as he coughed.

“It’s nice?” Jaebum floundered, face getting even more red. “I don’t know how to explain this.”

“You’re saying you’ve never been kissed?” BamBam asked. Mark nodded.

“Yeah, I didn’t really have time back home,” he easily answered. Surely he wasn’t alone here.

“Too busy back home?” BamBam muttered quietly in disbelief, rolling his eyes.

“You’re saying you look like _that_ and you’ve never kissed anyone?” Youngjae asked slowly. Mark shrugged, starting to feel slightly uncomfortable. Why was everyone acting so weird about this?

“Is it that big of a deal?”

“No,” Jaebum said as Youngjae said, “Yes!” Mark tilted his head in confusion.

“Look,” Jinyoung said. “It’s hard to put it into words, even with experience. Not everyone has the same feelings about it and not everyone has the same experience. It’s very subjective. The only way to figure out what it’s like is to try it.” Mark looked over to where Jackson was sitting with Soyeon and her friends. They were laughing, Soyeon, putting a delicate, feminine hand on Jackson’s shoulder. He felt sick. BamBam and Yugyeom shared a look.

*********

“Mark!” BamBam called, suddenly appearing at his side. It didn't take long for Yugyeom to flank his other side. The two were never too far apart. Mark guessed, after seeing what happened in the locker room, it made a lot more sense now.

“Yes?” Mark asked. 

“We were thinking about our conversation at lunch,” Yugyeom said, adjusting the collar of his turtleneck. “Jinyoung brought up a good point. The best way to find out what kissing is like is by just doing it.”

“You know what they say,” BamBam stated. “Practice makes perfect. Imagine if you had your first kiss and were totally unprepared. How embarrassing. Your date would probably be _so_ let down.”

“Prom season is coming up,” Yugyeom continued. “And BamBam’s cousin Minnie has really had her eye on you. She’s like...the second most popular girl in school, you know?” Mark blanched. Minnie? That cute girl from lunch?

“It’s true,” BamBam said. “She asked me about you.”

“She did?” Mark asked, amazed. BamBam nodded.

“You wouldn’t want to be a bad date to my beautiful cousin, right?” He asked.

“Date? I don’t even know her-”

“You’d want to be the best date she could have, right?” BamBam pressed.

“I mean, I guess?” Mark answered, head spinning with how quickly things had escalated.

“Right,” Yugyeom said. “So you should be prepared. Prom night is a big night. She’ll be expecting _at least_ a kiss.”

“Oh god,” Mark mumbled. It was all starting to make sense. He was probably a terrible kisser. Why had this thought never crossed his mind?

“So, you should practice,” Yugyeom helpfully suggested. “That way you avoid her telling everyone how horrible it was. It would be a _disaster_. Think of how embarrassed Jackson would be. Everyone would be talking about how awful of a kisser you were.” Mark paled. He didn’t want to embarrass Jackson. He promised to be a good boy. But where would he practice? He didn’t have much time.

“We have a perfect solution,” BamBam assured as if he had read Mark's mind. Mark looked up, eyes hopeful.

“You do?” He eagerly asked. BamBam and Yugyeom shared a look before they both nodded in tandem.

“Of _course_ ,” BamBam cooed. “It’s simple. Just ask Jackson to teach you.” Mark halted his steps.

“What?” He asked in a tiny voice. BamBam shrugged.

“You’re helping him out in math,” he pointed out. “Just ask him to teach you how to kiss. Think of it like tutoring.” Tutoring. Getting tutored in kissing. Was that even a real thing?

"Isn't he courting Soyeon?" Mark asked.

"Courting sounds a bit serious," Yugyeom commented. "They're not dating or anything."

"Just ask," BamBam urged. "And if he says no, then that's it. He wouldn't make fun of you or anything. Jacks isn't like that." BamBam did make a good point. There was no harm in delicately testing the waters out. If he was as bad at kissing as Yugyeom and BamBam were alluding to, Jackson wouldn't judge. He could just teach Mark how to do it properly. Problem solved.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I just wish Soyeon was less aggressive and serious about this whole thing. Why can’t she be more casual and relaxed? More like…”
> 
> “More like Mark?” Jinyoung helpfully supplied. Jackson stumbled over his own feet slightly at his friend’s words. “Why don’t you just ask him to go with you instead?”
> 
> “I can’t do that,” Jackson firmly argued. Jinyoung raised a single brow up.
> 
> “Why not?” He challenged.
> 
> “First of all, dad would kill me,” Jackson stated.
> 
> “Which one?” Jinyoung questioned.
> 
> “Both,” Jackson answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I don't think I've ever received so many kudos in one night before. Ahgases really out there, huh? Thank you guys so much. I'm just going to update as chapters are written. This story shouldn't be as long as my others in terms of chapters. Those of you here for some Markson action, here you go. Innocent enough, but hopefully still satisfying.
> 
> Thank you again for the kind comments and kudos. I'm always open to suggestions or to just hear your feedback in the comments.
> 
> Happy reading!

Mark laid next to Jackson in his bed as they went over equations. Jackson had been getting better grades on his homework since Mark had been tutoring him and sharing his notes. Jackson was actually very good at math once it turned into words.

Mark quietly watched as Jackson concentrated, his eyebrows furrowed and the tip of his tongue peeking past his lips. His lips. Mark never really had noticed just how nice Jackson's lips were. They looked so plush and soft. His upper lip had such a nice cupid's bow, the shape similar to a heart. No wonder he had kissed before. It's like his lips were perfectly created for kissing. Mark was so jealous.

"Is this right?" Jackson asked, passing his notebook to Mark. Mark looked over Jackson's work.

"Yeah," he said with a small, polite smile. "Good job." Jackson frowned, taking his notebook back.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Mark sighed, rolling until he was on his back. He looked up at the ceiling, trying to decide how to approach the subject of kissing.

"We were talking at lunch," He recalled, eyes squinting. "No one could believe I haven't had my first kiss yet. All your friends have."

"You haven't?" Jackson asked, sounding just as surprised. He didn't sound as critical as his friends had, just genuinely surprised.

"I haven't," Mark dejectedly confirmed, pouting up at the ceiling. "Why is that so hard for everyone to believe?"

"I just figured since…" Jackson trailed off. "Nevermind. It's not important."

"BamBam said his cousin might want to ask me to prom," Mark revealed.

"Oh," Jackson commented. "Minnie is really nice and pretty. She'd be a good date."

"But what if she wants to kiss?" Mark somberly asked. "I'm not going to know what to do! What if she tells everyone how terrible I am!?"

"Slow down," Jackson urged, amusement evident in his voice. "She hasn't even asked you yet. And who said anything about having to kiss her?"

"Isn't that what people do on dates?" Mark asked. Jackson chuckled, leaning over to peer down at Mark's face.

"Sure, if both people want to," he agreed with a nod.

"This is a disaster," Mark sighed, covering his eyes with his hands.

"It's really not that big of a deal," Jackson reassured, taking Mark's hands in his own to remove them from where he was hiding his face.

"Jackson…" Mark trailed off. This was it. He just needed to ask and get it over with. The sooner he did this, the sooner he could move on with life no matter what Jackson's answer was. There really wasn’t going to be a better opportunity.

"Could you...do you think…" Mark let out a distressed noise. "Can you teach me how to kiss?" It was at that moment that Mark finally understood the phrase 'silence is deafening'. His ears were ringing as Jackson just stared down at him in silence.

"You...want me to kiss you?" He asked, unsure. Mark blinked up at him.

"Well, I want to be a good kisser," he said. "So I guess that yes, I want you to kiss me. Teach me how to do it right." Jackson looked down at Mark, his eyebrows drawn together. Well, he wasn't yelling. That was a good sign. Probably. Jackson's face went through a multitude of expressions: confusion, apprehension, thoughtfulness, fear.

"Can I think about it?" Jackson finally asked. Mark nodded. He wanted to practice as soon as possible. He didn't have much time left with what BamBam and Yugyeom had said, but he was always a fast learner. Maybe he would pick this up quickly as well.

"Sure," Mark agreed, looking up at Jackson from where he was still laying on his back. "Although I thought you said kissing wasn't a big deal."

"Normally it’s not," Jackson agreed. "With you...I think the rules change."

"How come?" Mark asked. Jackson nibbled on his own bottom lip.

"Well, you're literally royalty," he said. "I feel like I'd be defiling something pure. I wouldn't want my head chopped off."

"Jackson," Mark seriously said. "Bangtan abolished guillotines in the seventies." Jackson just blinked at Mark before letting out a loud laugh, quickly covering his mouth with his hand. Mark felt the urge to pull Jackson's hand back. He wanted to fully hear the gorgeous sound that matched his gorgeous, sparkling eyes. He wasn't sure  _ why  _ a guillotine was funny, but as long as Jackson laughed, it didn't matter. After a minute, Jackson rested his cheek on his arm.

"I don't want things to change or get weird between us," he admitted. Mark rolled onto his side so he was properly facing Jackson.

"Why would it get weird?" He genuinely asked. "Isn't it like tutoring? I help you with math, you help me with kissing." It seemed straightforward forward enough. That's how BamBam had made it seem, anyways.

"Sometimes it's not that simple," Jackson said. "I don't want things to get complicated. You know, with feelings...and stuff." Mark blinked. Actually, he  _ didn't  _ know.

"Especially if Soyeon and I are going to prom and Minnie potentially might ask you," Jackson continued. "One of us might want to date and then lessons would have to stop. I don't want anyone getting their feelings hurt." Mark hummed as he rolled onto his back. He looked up at Jackson's white ceiling, staring unseeingly at a speck he saw. Kissing was more complicated and involved than he originally thought.

"It's okay if you don't want to," Mark said, raising his arm above his hand to lay limply against Jackson's plaid comforter. Jackson let out a short, breathy chuckle. He brought a tentative hand to brush back Mark's platinum blonde bangs.

"It's not that I don't  _ want  _ to," he quietly mumbled, watching as his fingers played with Mark's hair. "I'm just not sure it's the  _ right _ thing to do." Mark felt his stomach drop when Jackson's fingers barely brushed against his forehead. Kissing Jackson. What would that feel like? The thought was almost too much, Mark rolled to lay on his stomach like he had been originally when this conversation started.

"Well, I'm okay with it," Mark said. "If you want to, just let me know. You're not obligated to bend to my every whim."

"But you're  _ royalty _ ," Jackson drawled in exaggeration, a smile on his lips.

"I'm the  _ future _ King of Bangtan," Mark corrected. "I have no control over whatever you choose to do. America, the land of the free." He waved a hand dismissively. Jackson chuckled, closing his textbook.

"Mark Tuan," he stated. "You have more control than you think." Mark pondered that statement with a confused pout as he got off of Jackson's bed so he could crawl into his own for the night.

*********

Jackson had a very solid friend group. He was closer to some of his friends than others, but the group was generally tight-knit. Some of his friends were up for stupid adventures like BamBam and Yugyeom. Some of his friends had interesting conversations and intel like Youngjae. Some were good at maintaining peace like Jaebum. 

Then, there was Jinyoung.

Most people were extremely intimidated by the sturdy facade he maintained of being an ice prince. Jinyoung always seemed disinterested and self-centered. His gaze was sharp and his tongue even sharper. Jackson knew better. Underneath all that ice was a smart, loyal friend. Jinyoung was always brutally honest, but he always listened and surprisingly didn't judge when anyone in the group had a serious problem. 

That's why Jackson chose to bring his current predicament up to him one afternoon. If there was one person who wouldn’t freak out and blab his secrets, Jinyoung was it. Mark was safely occupied at volleyball practice after school, giving Jackson enough time to meet up outside with Jinyoung.

"What was so important that you're holding me back from preparing for the newest episode of the drama I'm watching tonight?" He asked as Jackson approached the small table outdoors. Jinyoung was perched on top of the table, legs crossed beneath him. 

"You have to  _ prepare  _ for that sort of thing?" Jackson asked as he hopped onto the table to sit next to his friend.

"It's a ritual, yes," Jinyoung deadpanned.

"It's about Mark," Jackson started.

"I figured," Jinyoung replied.

"He asked me something the other day and I just don't know what to do," Jackson sighed.

"Well, spit it out," Jinyoung encouraged, making a 'go on' signal with his hands. Jackson took a deep breath before resolutely looking down at his hands. He didn’t know if he could reveal what was going on and still maintain eye contact.

"He asked me if I would teach him how to kiss," he admitted. "I think his exact words were that I could  _ tutor  _ him." 

"Well, what did you say?" Jinyoung asked, seeming unaffected by the news. Jackson looked up at his friend.

"I said I'd think about it," he answered.

"So you didn't say no," Jinyoung noted. "How come?" Jackson paused. He was still trying to figure that out himself. Part of him wanted to repay Mark for helping him in math, but another part of him...Just wanted to do it for completely selfish reasons. Mark was so charming in his own way. So sweet and genuine. There was no doubt in Jackson's mind that Mark was truly a prince after getting to know him like he had.

"I don't know," Jackson finally said. "Part of me thinks it's a really bad idea. I don't want Mark to get hurt if we start something and then have to cut it off if we want to date someone else. Part of me...just wants to kiss him so bad." Jinyoung hummed.

"But he's your cousin," he stated.

"No he's not," Jackson said in confusion before slapping his hand over his mouth. Oh,  _ fuck _ .

"Of course not," Jinyoung easily agreed, giving Jackson a level stare. "I knew that already." Jackson dropped his hand.

"How in the world did you know that already?!" He incredulously asked. He thought he and Mark had been doing a good job at laying low. They didn't offer up too many details and they had a solid cover for any questions that were ever brought up.

"I've known you since we were kids," Jinyoung said. "You've  _ never  _ mentioned any family in Taiwan. Ever. Also, Mark's English is too good to be native. He never struggles with words and hasn't spoken a lick of Mandarin since he got here." He gave a knowing smile. "You two also stare at each other with heart eyes. All the time."

"No we don't," Jackson immediately argued.

"Yes you do," Jinyoung said. "Jaebum noticed it, too. I covered for you. Told him it was because it had been so long since you guys had seen each other. I don't know if he believed it, but he didn't question it further." He shrugged. Jackson groaned into cupped hands.

"What do I do?" He moaned.

"Tough call," Jinyoung said. "Normally I would say go for it, but what about Soyeon?" Jackson looked up from his hands.

"What about her?" He asked.

"Aren't you two... _ together _ ?" Jinyoung asked, brows raised.

"Not really," Jackson answered. "She just asked me to be her prom date. We haven't gone on an actual date or anything like that."

"Do you like her?" Jinyoung pressed. Jackson thought about it. Soyeon was undeniably attractive. She was feminine but had a bit of an edge to her which he found intriguing. She was also smart and funny.

"Yeah," Jackson decided.

"Do you like her more than Mark?" Jinyoung asked. Jackson felt his throat dry up. Mark was something different entirely. He had been Jackson's other half since this whole thing started. He quite literally trusted Jackson with his life, even sharing a bit of who he really was back home. Mark's royal status didn't stop him from readily agreeing to try anything new. He cheered Jackson on during fencing practice, helped Jackson with his dyscalculia, went with him to volunteer at the animal shelter, and even made the volleyball team. There wasn't anything Mark couldn't do. Not to mention how unfairly handsome he was. He had a contagious smile with the cute way he cheeks puffed out and his blinding white teeth showed. Mark had an endearing habit of tilting his head when he was thinking something through that Jackson found adorable. He was athletically built with the sneaky glances Jackson had taken when Mark had innocently padded into their room in just a towel after a shower. His hair was so soft and fluffy. At this point, Jackson could write a sonnet about all the ways Mark was endearing.

"No," Jackson finally answered. "I don't like her more than I like Mark." Jinyoung nodded, completely unsurprised.

"Then I don't think there's any harm in it," he stated. "You're not cheating on anyone. Just make sure you lay down some ground rules with Mark and be honest with yourself."

"Of course," Jackson agreed with a nod. "I don't want Mark to get hurt."

"I don't want  _ you  _ to get hurt," Jinyoung sternly said. Jackson swallowed thickly.

*********

Mark was so happy he decided to go through with volleyball tryouts. His body ached from the drills his body was put through, but the exercise his body received and the praise he earned made him feel high with endorphins. It felt nice.

When Jackson drove them home, they discussed normal things like which animals were Jackson's favorites at the shelter, the upcoming fencing match Jackson was competing in, and how Mark was enjoying the food in America. Everything seemed totally normal, as if their awkward talk about kissing never happened.

After dinner, they laid on Jackson's soft bed. Jackson worked on equations while Mark read from Somin's diary. He would pause to check Jackson's answers or explain something if Jackson had trouble.

After a while, Jackson looked over.

"What are you reading?" He curiously asked. "I always see you with that book." Mark looked up, surprised.

"Oh," he said, a small blush coming to his cheeks. "This...is a diary my birth mom kept. I never really got to know her so…" Mark fell silent.

"Your dads didn't want you to meet, or something?" Jackson asked.

"Uh," Mark cleared his throat. "Not exactly. My birth mom was my father's sister. It was the most logical way to have genes from both my dads. Genetics and bloodline are a pretty big deal when it comes to royal matters." Jackson placed his chin on his palm, giving Mark his undivided attention.

"After she gave birth to me, she got really sick," Mark explained. "My dad loved her so much. Both of my dads did everything they could to save her, but nothing worked. She ended up passing away. I never really got to know her. My dad gave me her diary on my sixteenth birthday so I could get to know her in some way if I chose to." He marked the page he was on with the aqua ribbon attached to the spine before gently closing the book. Jackson's expression was unreadable.

"My dad loves me, I know," Mark said. "But I always felt so  _ guilty _ . I feel like I killed her. Everyone says I look like her; that I have her smile."

"Then she must have been beautiful," Jackson quietly said, closing his textbook. Mark looked up at Jackson, eyes wide. He could feel his pulse quicken in his chest, hammering away at his ribs.

"I thought about what you asked me," Jackson continued, meeting Mark's gaze. "I'll agree to teach you as long as we can have some rules in place." Mark mutely nodded, not trusting his own voice. So Jackson  _ had  _ been thinking about it.

"I want us to be open and honest about this," Jackson said. "If one of us doesn't like something or wants to try something, we talk about it, okay?" Mark nodded. "We're both free to end it, too. We're allowed to date people if we want to." Mark, again, nodded. It seemed fair enough.

"That sounds fair," he agreed. Jackson looked down at Mark's lips briefly before dragging his eyes back up.

"Would you like to start tonight?" He quietly asked. Mark's heart went into overdrive. He was scared Jackson would be able to hear it.

"Right now?!" Mark squeaked. Jackson shrugged.

"Whenever," he answered. Mark blinked away the stars that were starting to cloud his vision. He was dizzy and they were simply  _ talking  _ about it. He prayed he didn't pass out. If he couldn't kiss Jackson, there was no hope for Mark being able to kiss anyone else.

"Okay," Mark said. "Now is good." He was so glad he brushed his teeth after dinner.

"Are you comfortable?" Jackson asked, scooting closer. Mark nodded. Jackson inclined his head, slowly leaning in-

"Wait!" Mark said, quickly leaning back. "What am I supposed to do?" Jackson's brows furrowed.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Like...where do I put my hands?" Mark asked. He could feel his palms sweating from nerves. Jackson shrugged.

"You can put them on my face, my neck, my shoulders," he patiently answered. "Whatever feels comfortable to you." Mark nodded. He brought a hesitant hand to rest on one of Jackson's warm, muscular shoulders. Jackson moved his hand up to gently cup Mark's jaw.

_ This was it, _ Mark thought as Jackson leaned in closer. He was going to have his first kiss right now with Jackson. The moment seemed to drag on forever until their lips tentatively brushed together. It was gentle, Jackson's lips applying just slight pressure before pulling back.

"How was that?" Jackson asked, voice deeper than Mark had remembered it ever being before. Their faces were still close, Mark noticed.

"Different," he replied.

"Good different?" Jackson asked. Mark nodded.

"Can we...try it again?" He timidly asked, trying not to sound too hopeful. Jackson gave a short nod before leaning in again. Mark felt his eyes flutter shut, fingers tightening on Jackson's shoulder. Jackson's lips felt so soft against his own. It felt nice. They broke apart only for Jackson to lean back in, connecting their lips again and again and again. It was sweet and slow, the dry, chaste drag of their lips, but it still had Mark's lips tingling. Mark's hand began to explore, trailing his fingers up to Jackson's neck. He could feel the muscles flexing beneath his hand as Jackson tilted his head to better fit their lips together.

Jackson pulled back to press a gentle kiss to the corner of Mark's mouth before fully leaning back. There was a flush on his cheeks, his eyes heavy lidded.

"Okay?" He asked. Mark was breathing a little harder, light-headed but in the best way imaginable.

"Good," Mark croaked out. "Really good." Jackson warmly smiled and Mark felt like melting into the bed.

"Good for a first lesson?" Jackson asked. Mark nodded, all of this still feeling new and so surreal.

"What grade do I get?" He jokingly managed to ask. Jackson pursed his lips together as he thought about it.

"Gold star," he decided. "Not bad for a first try, but you seemed a little nervous."

"Of course I was nervous," Mark said. "It was my first kiss!"

"And your second, and your third and-" Jackson was silenced by Mark hurriedly pressing their lips together one last time, his face red from embarrassment.

"If that's all, I'd like to go to bed now," he stated, trying to keep his chin held high as if he had the upper hand. Jackson chuckled, grabbing his Trigonometry textbook and shimmying further down the bed to shove it into his backpack. Mark took that as his cue to leave, standing up and laying down in his own bed.

His heart was still pitifully thumping hard as he laid back against the pillows. Mark didn't have anything to compare the kiss to, but it felt  _ so nice _ . Everything with Jackson always felt so nice and easy. If lesson one was this good, things could only get better. The thought terrified, but excited Mark. How could it possibly get any better?

*********

"You seem happy," Jinyoung mentioned during lunch the following day. Jackson looked up from where he was sipping on his Pepsi.

"Is it a crime to be happy?" He carefully asked. Jinyoung smiled a knowing smile.

"Nope, just an observation," he replied. Jackson snuck a look at Mark who was smiling and laughing with Yugyeom. His smile was so pretty. "I take it everything went well?"

"Yep," Jackson tried to sound unaffected. "Everything is fine." Jinyoung nodded, looking smug. Jackson wanted to smack him on the arm, but held back. That bastard was his secret keeper and he knew it.

"How are things going with Soyeon?" Youngjae asked like the killjoy he was. Jackson gave a noncommittal shrug.

"She said her dress is going to be in the shade classic blue," he said.

"Oh," BamBam nodded. "The Pantone color of the year. Good choice."

"How do you know this?" Jinyoung asked, face pinched in annoyance. "You know what? Forget it. I don't want to know." BamBam sent Jinyoung finger hearts and a wink. Jinyoung threateningly dragged a thumb across his throat.

"Either way, I have to bring a swatch of her dress when I get my suit," Jackson said. "This seems like a lot of effort for one night."

"That's prom," Youngjae said with a shrug. "Girls plan their entire year around it." That seemed to catch Mark's attention.

"Plan their year around what?" He asked, tuning in to the conversation the rest of the table was currently involved in.

"Prom," Jaebum answered.

"How come?" Mark questioned. Jackson hadn't really explained to Mark too much about prom. He didn't think it was that big of a deal until he heard Minnie might ask, but at that point Jackson had more pressing issues on his mind. Such as dealing with the internal struggle of whether it was morally right or not to teach Mark how to kiss. 

"Well, it's their night to be a princess," BamBam explained. "It's a big, expensive deal. It's like the Met Gala...but for normal teens."

"What's a Met Gala?" Mark questioned.

"It's really not important," Jackson said. BamBam let out a scandalized gasp. "Basically everyone buys tickets to go to a private party. You dress up formal, they serve dinner, you dance."

"And there's  _ usually  _ an after party of some sort," Youngjae said with a waggle of his eyebrows. Jinyoung tiredly rubbed at his temples.

"You know what prom night means," Youngjae continued.

"Youngjae…" Jaebum warned.

"No, what?" Mark asked, his genuine curiosity causing him to continue asking questions.

"Youngjae…" Jackson also warned.

"Most people choose to lose their virginity on prom night," Youngjae revealed.

"And there it is," Jinyoung said with a shake of his head. "Thank you Choi Youngjae." Mark's bright smile faltered. Apparently that wasn't what he was expecting to hear.

"Don't listen to him," Jackson quickly advised. "He's being gross." His palms were sweaty at the thought. Jackson wasn't a virgin and he was pretty sure Soyeon wasn't either, which took the pressure off. Mark hadn't even had his first kiss and if he was going with someone like Minnie...he'd rather have Mark be oblivious instead of having some stupid expectation put on him. His family was supposed to be  _ protecting _ Mark, afterall.

"So Jackson," Yugyeom brightly said. "You ready for that fencing match coming up?" Jackson had never been more happy for Yugyeom Kim's existence in his whole life. He let out a tiny relieved sigh before jumping into the conversation. Mark looked like he was distracted, probably still stuck on the prom talk. While Yugyeom talked about the prospects of which school would do better, Jackson stealthily slid his hand underneath the table to give one of Mark's hands a soft squeeze. Mark looked up in surprise, but realizing it was just Jackson, gave a small smile back.

*********

Mark hadn't been around the animal shelter very long, only a few weeks, but he was starting to notice things. 

For example, Jessi stated she  _ hated  _ cats, yet Mark always caught her wiggling her finger and cooing at the kittens during downtime. He found out Amber had a drawer behind the desk stocked with watermelon taffy hidden under a pile of brochures about the importance of spaying and neutering your pets. He noticed Dr. Wong had a horrible tendency to stutter whenever the owner of a cat named Louis would waltz in. It's not like Mark could really blame him. The client  _ was  _ gorgeous. He was built like a dancer and had the cutest smile. He turned Dr. Wong into a lovesick teenager. It was sweet.

Another thing Mark was quick to catch onto was how to tell if Jungkook was bringing Donghyuck in that afternoon. All the staff members were on edge and immediately flocked to Jackson in a panic when he came in for his shift.

"You do realize we convince Jungkook to schedule Donghyuck into one of our afternoon slots just because we know you're coming in after school, right?" Amber asked when Mark and Jackson were waiting by the reception desk for said hairy monster.

"He's not bad for me," Jackson laughed. "I don't know how my treat method doesn't work for you."

"Because he's a hellhound in a golden retriever body!" Amber exclaimed, then promptly sat her butt in her seat when Jungkook entered through the glass doors with Donghyuck leading the way.

"Oh look," Jessi said in a quiet voice. "You summoned satan." Amber shot her a withering glare before putting on her best customer service face.

"Hello Jungkook!" She greeted. Donghyuck promptly jumped up, setting his massive paws on the desktop. Amber scrunched up her nose followed by Jessi, Jackson, and Mark.

"Hey Amber," Jungkook greeted, sheepishly rubbing at the back of his neck. "Hyuckie tried to make friends with a skunk. It didn't end up well."

"I can smell that," Amber said, breathing through her mouth.

"Come on, smelly boy," Jackson said, taking the red leash from Jungkook. "Bath time." Mark dutifully followed Jackson to the industrial sink he had become so familiar with. Mark went to pick up a shampoo bottle when Jackson stopped him.

"Actually, Dr. Kim has a tried and true skunk remedy," Jackson said, lifting Donghyuck up with a huff and depositing him in the sink. "Skunk smells usually won't go away with just shampoo. It has something to do with the chemicals involved." He gave Donghyuck a small treat before heading over to the supply closet.

"We're gonna make a concoction," he announced, pulling out a bucket and a few containers. "We use low grade hydrogen peroxide, a little baking soda, a little dish soap, and some essential oils." Mark watched in fascination as Jackson quickly made the solution.

"Now go ahead and get him wet," Jackson instructed. Mark grabbed the spray nozzle and began to soak Donghyuck's coat. When he was sufficiently soaked, Jackson poured a little bit of the solution on his hands, running them over Donghyuck's body. He was quick and efficient, having Mark hold the leash while he rubbed.

"Now he just has to sit for a bit," Jackson said once he was satisfied.

"He smells better already," Mark commented. Jackson nodded, giving Donghyuck a pat on the head, followed by another treat.

"I told you," he said. "Dr. Kim is amazing with animals."

" _ You're _ amazing with animals," Mark added. Jackson gave a casual shrug.

"I've always loved animals," he said. "When I was a kid I wasn't able to get a pet because Yoongi was gone traveling for work so it was just Jimin and I. It was hard enough for Jimin to work  _ and  _ watch me by himself. We never really had time for a pet." Mark hummed his understanding.

"I never had time for pets either," he explained. "I rode horses for fun, but never had a pet of my own. What kind of pet would you want?" Jackson leaned against the sink as he thought.

"I really like dogs," he answered after a minute. "I'd like to rescue a dog." Mark smiled, envisioning Jackson with a big, loveable dog of his own.

"What about you?" Jackson asked. "Do you want pets?"

"Sure," Mark answered. "I just don't know if I'd have time if I become king."

" _ If? _ " Jackson questioned. Mark looked down.

"If things don't clear up in Bangtan, I may never be king," he quietly admitted. "I haven't heard any news. Everything has been silent."

"I'm sure Yoongi would let you know if anything bad was happening," Jackson assured. Mark wasn't so sure about that. His father, Seokjin, probably swore Yoongi to silence. Seokjin always tried to shield Mark from any hardships and trouble that went on in the kingdom. Mark was an adult. He was the future king and yet he was still treated like a fragile child. He knew his father sheltered him out of love, but it was real life. Bad things happened and if Mark was to be king, he would need to learn how to deal with them.

"I'm not so sure about that," Mark sighed. Donghyuck barked, causing Mark to jump. He had forgotten for a moment what they were doing.

"I'd say it's been about ten minutes," Jackson stated. "We can rinse him down." Mark grabbed the spray nozzle and got to work, Jackson helping to keep Donghyuck still.

Jackson had to coax Donghyuck to behave in order for Amber and Jessi to properly blow dry him. That left Mark to wait out in the lobby. He curiously observed Dr. Kim and Jungkook talking. Dr. Kim had his weight causally propped up against a wall next to a plastic chair that Jungkook was sitting in. Dr. Kim looked positively smitten with whatever story Jungkook was telling him. Jungkook’s cheeks were round as he laughed, trying to get out the words to his animated story while Dr. Kim watched, his boxy smile only for Jungkook. It was cute. Mark wondered if that was what he looked like when Jackson smiled at him. Jackson’s smile had a dizzying effect, like magic. Mark was addicted to it.

“We need to stage an intervention,” Jackson noted as he stepped up next to Mark. Mark turned his head in surprise. He followed Jackson’s eyes to Dr. Kim and Jungkook.  _ Oh _ . For a moment, he thought he had spoken his innermost thoughts. “It’s pathetic.” Although his words sounded disapproving, Mark saw the small smile quirking at Jackson’s lips.

“Got any ideas?” Mark asked. Jackson shrugged.

“No, I’m all out of ingenious plots lately,” he admitted. “There’s already so much going on.” They continued to watch the two shamelessly flirt in comfortable silence. It wasn’t long before the peace was disturbed, Jessi being dragged through the doorway by a clean, de-skunked Donghyuck.

“Oh!” Jungkook exclaimed when Donghyuck hopped onto his lap, adorning his owner’s face with kisses. “You smell like lavender.” He eyed Dr. Kim from around Donghyuck’s large head. Dr. Kim had a smug, proud smile on his lips.

“It’s my top-secret formula,” he gave Jungkook a wink, the younger man blushing in response.

"He smells better than usual," Jungkook commented, pushing Donghyuck's paws off of his lap before standing. He took the leash from a disheveled looking Jessi. "Thank you so much." Jessi faked a polite smile and gave a small, short bow before quickly walking away.

"I hate that dog," she grumbled as she passed Jackson and Mark. Jackson tried to bite back his smile, but failed. It was contagious, a copy of it appearing on Mark's own lips.

*********

Mark rubbed a towel against his freshly showered hair as he entered the bedroom he and Jackson shared. Jackson was quickly texting from his bed, a look of concentration on his face.

"I think I got the residual skunk smell off," Mark commented as he sat on the edge of his bed. Jackson set his phone down next to him on the comforter before glancing over at Mark.

"Skunk smell is the worst," he stated. Mark tossed the towel into the laundry hamper, making the shot from the bed.

"Maybe you should've tried out for the basketball team instead," Jackson observed. Mark wrinkled up his nose.

"I'm not much into contact sports," he said before laying back in his own bed. He picked up Somin's diary and picked up where he last left off. Mark was really zoning out of the bedroom he was occupying in America and traveling back to his motherland of Bangtan when Jackson joined him on the bed.

"What's Bangtan like?" Jackson asked. Mark pulled the ribbon bookmark in place before turning to look at Jackson. He looked back at Mark with curious eyes, his hair shiny and clean from his earlier shower. Mark swallowed at the sight.

"You want to know about Bangtan?" Mark asked. Jackson eagerly nodded. Mark carefully set the diary down before relaxing a bit deeper against his pillow.

"Let's see," he sighed, mind flipping through a mental catalog of his future kingdom.

"Bangtan is pretty peaceful," Mark decided on. "We have neighboring allies and I can't remember the last time we went to war. It was definitely before I was born. Our national fruits are peaches and apricots. We have festivals every year during the harvest season. Around that time everyone is overwhelmed with the fruits. People make peach jelly, peach yogurt, apricot and peach smoothies, cobblers...anything you can make from peaches and apricots can be found there." Jackson turned onto his side so he didn't have to strain his neck to watch Mark talk.

"It sounds nice," he commented. Mark smiled.

"It is. I have a pretty rigid routine for school," Mark stated. "We get up before the sun and usually don't dismiss until dinnertime." Jackson's eyes widened.

"What?" He asked. "Why?" Mark shrugged. It wasn't weird to him. That's how life was and always had been.

"I go to a school reserved for royalty and children from families of influence," he explained. "It's very small. We go over the same subjects you have here, but there's also classes like etiquette and current events and strategy. Basically anything life can throw our way."

"No wonder you don't mind staying late after school for practice," Jackson marveled.

"Perhaps," Mark nodded. "But I genuinely  _ like  _ volleyball. I like playing with Yugyeom and Minhyuk. It's fun."

"You and Yugyeom seem to have gotten closer," Jackson noted. Mark nodded with a smile.

"Yeah, we get along well," he agreed. "I like all your friends. Jinyoung still scares me a little." Jackson laughed at Mark's admission.

"He's one of my oldest friends," Jackson revealed. "We've been through quite a lot together. He tries to act cold, but underneath the walls he puts up, he's very loyal and caring." Mark hummed, mulling the thought over in his head. He supposed with a friend group and accepting as Jackson's had been, Jinyoung wouldn't be a part of it if he was really as mean and as cold as he sometimes seemed.

"Mark," Jackson said, pulling him from his thoughts. Mark noticed Jackson was toying with the hem of his sleep shirt. "Do you...do you maybe want to practice again. Tonight?" It took Mark's brain a minute to figure out exactly what Jackson was asking. He felt his cheeks heat up when the realization dawned on him.

"Oh," he so eloquently said. "Yes. Yes, I'd like that." Jackson stopped his fingers, seeming to relax. He brought a hand to Mark's hip, holding him securely in place before scooting closer. Mark could feel the heat radiate from Jackson's body as he crowded Mark's space. He swallowed thickly at their sudden closeness.

"Relax," Jackson encouraged with a small smile before leaning in. When their lips met, Mark melted. His hand slid up to its normal place on Jackson's shoulder. He was less shy this time, doing his best to follow Jackson's lead. Jackson's kisses were slow and languid, each one sending a pleasurable tingle down Mark's spine. He off-handedly wondered if this is how it would feel to kiss Minnie. Would her kisses feel just as exciting?

Jackson dragged his lips against Mark's, lingering a bit longer before sucking and nibbling on Mark's plump lower lip. Mark let out a soft, but embarrassing noise at the sensation. Jackson pulled back.

"Was that okay?" He asked, slightly out of breath. Mark nodded, finding the courage to lean back in, their lips meeting again. Jackson's thumb rubbed soothingly just above one of Mark's hip bones. This was all so good, but Mark wondered…

"Jackson?" He asked, pulling away. "You said we could be honest. Like if there was something we wanted to try?" Jackson nodded, licking his lips unconsciously. Mark followed the action with his eyes.

"What about…" he struggled to find the right words. "What about when people kiss but use their tongue? Or sometimes they kiss each other's neck." Jackson's eyes widened a fraction.

"Oh," he said. "We could try that. I wasn't sure if you were ready. This is only lesson two." Mark shrugged.

"I'm just not sure why people do it, but BamBam and Yugyeom seemed to enjoy it-"

"Wait, what?" Jackson interrupted. "What do you mean BamBam and Yugyeom?" He frowned in confusion.

"I saw them in the locker room," Mark revealed. "After practice one day. They were kissing and BamBam had his mouth all over Yugyeom's neck." Jackson's jaw slightly dropped open in disbelief.

"What?" Mark asked. "What's wrong?"

"Oh my god," Jackson breathed in complete shock. "Holy  _ shit. _ "

"Is that...a bad thing?" Mark questioned. Jackson shook his head, his features still awestruck.

"No, no," he muttered. "I guess not, it's just...they never mentioned anything. As far as I knew, the only ones dating were Jinyoung and Jaebum." It was Mark's turn to look surprised.

"Jinyoung...and Jaebum are courting?" He asked. Jackson let out an amused snort.

" _ Courting _ . Sometimes the things you say," he mumbled, bringing a hand up to cup Mark's cheek. "Are just so cute." Mark flushed at the fond look in Jackson's eyes and the way his thumb delicately brushed over one of Mark's cheeks.

All thoughts of Jinyoung and Jaebum fled his mind as Jackson leaned in again, claiming Mark's lips for his own. Mark hummed in delight, trailing his hand lower to touch the bare skin of Jackson's forearm. The skin was warm and strong beneath his slender fingers. Jackson angled his head a little to the side before Mark felt something wet against his lips. He let out a small squeak of surprise at the sensation. Jackson just continued to push forwards, using his hand to tip Mark's head back gently. Mark automatically gasped, the foreign, wet sensation of Jackson's tongue against his own. Jackson tasted like spearmint from freshly brushed teeth. Mark decided he liked it. The feeling was wet and a little bizarre, but Jackson gently licking into his mouth had Mark's stomach excitedly swooping.

Jackson removed his mouth, before licking at the seam of Mark's lips. Mark's mind was brought back to the animal clinic with Momo attacking his face. He giggled.

"What?" Jackson asked, a lazy smile on his face. Mark opened his eyes.

"You're kissing me like Momo," he stated. Jackson let out a rumbly chuckle of his own.

"How about I change that?" He asked before kissing each of the corners of Mark's mouth, then trailing his kisses south. Mark could feel the velvety sensation of Jackson's lips tracing his jawline before they began exploring his neck. Mark felt his head roll back on instinct, baring his throat for Jackson to kiss. Mark jumped when he felt teeth nip at his skin. He could feel the curve of Jackson's smile before he delivered another small bite. Jackson kissed the spots he nipped with care before laving his tongue against the skin. Mark felt his hips twitch at the new sensation. He wasn't aware he had nerves there. Mark squirmed as Jackson licked higher, pausing to tug playfully at Mark's ear with his teeth. He shuddered.

"Jackson?" He asked, voice breathy. Jackson looked up only to have Mark slot their lips together again. There was no hesitation as Mark parted his lips, his tongue coming to meet Jackson's. It felt so nice, Mark didn't want to stop. Jackson's kisses were so sure, so patient. Mark couldn't get enough. Jackson let out a small noise of contentment before leaning back. Mark quietly whined at the sudden loss.

Jackson smiled down at Mark, index finger coming to tap him on the nose.

"I think that's a good place to stop," he said. Mark pouted.

"Really?" He grumbled. "I think it's a horrible place to stop." His eyes trailed down to Jackson's lips. They were redder than usual, plump and swollen from kissing. Mark vaguely wondered if his looked the same. Jackson leaned down to press a quick kiss to Mark's still eager lips.

"We should get to bed," he advised. "We do have school tomorrow." Mark frowned but nodded. Jackson was right. They should go to bed. He was supposed to be on his best behavior. He wasn't sure staying up late to kiss his temporary American brother qualified as good behavior.

"For someone who's never kissed, you learn very quickly," Jackson commented, stealing one last kiss before getting up. "Pretty soon you won't need my help anymore." Mark felt panic seize his veins. He liked kissing Jackson. It felt so nice. He didn't want it to end.

"Goodnight Mark," Jackson said before turning the lamp between their beds off and burrowing beneath his blankets.

"Goodnight Jackson," Mark forced out, trying to get comfortable in bed, but failing spectacularly. His mind was all jumbled and confused.

*********

Jackson had been distracted most of the day. His mind had been a mess of thoughts lately with so much going on. Life was already busy enough, his schedule pretty full with fencing practice and volunteering at the animal clinic, but with the addition of a certain prince, life had gotten almost overwhelming. Mark was determined to help Jackson raise his Trigonometry grade and so far, it had been working. In turn, he was able to continue fencing and wasn't in danger of extra curricular suspension. While that was a good thing, it also allowed for him to go to prom with Soyeon. He liked Soyeon, really, but she was so  _ serious  _ about prom. All of her friends were. Jackson just didn't get it. He was more of a buy tickets, dress up, show up kind of guy.

He was sitting with Soyeon and her girlfriends at lunch that day, spacing out and trying to organize his busy schedule in his head.

"Jackson. Jackson! Earth to Jackson!" Soyeon snapped her fingers next to Jackson's ear. He was jerked out of his thoughts, turning to look at the girl next to him.

"Huh?" He asked. Soyeon shot him an unimpressed look.

"I was asking when you were going to get your tux," she repeated. "I want you to text me photos when you do."

"I'm not sure," Jackson said. "We were going to go as a group. I'll let you know when we schedule an appointment."

"Soon?" Soyeon asked with a smile. Jackson forced a smile back at her.

"Sure," he easily agreed. He took a look over at his table he had abandoned for the day. Jinyoung had his usual annoyed, faux disinterested look on his face, Jaebum looked content per usual, BamBam and Youngjae looked engaged in conversation, and Yugyeom and Mark were almost leaning across the table laughing with each other. 

Mark. Another unexpected variable to his busy life. He both cursed and praised the day Mark had asked him to teach him how to kiss. Kissing was always something Jackson enjoyed; he was naturally an affectionate, physical person. With Mark...kissing was on a whole different level. Jackson had to go slow and lead, make sure Mark was okay. It was so much more involved than it had been with anyone else. The way Mark looked all breathless and flushed, lips kiss swollen...It was  _ unbelievable. _ Jackson wasn't aware a boy could be as beautiful as Mark was.

As if reading his thoughts with unfortunate timing, Minnie spoke up.

"So Jackson," she casually started. "Does Mark have a prom date yet?" Jackson felt his stomach clench uncomfortably.

"As far as I know, no," Jackson slowly answered. Minnie looked pleased, her hands coming to rest near her heart. Jackson felt an ugly jealousy brewing in his gut. He wasn't normally a jealous person and he didn't like feeling it so strongly where Mark was concerned. Mark wasn't his. Hell, Jackson was going with Soyeon as his date. Mark was free to date whomever he wanted. In fact, Jackson  _ hoped  _ Mark would go with Minnie. Maybe it would help cool down whatever was brewing between them.

*********

“We should get our tuxes soon,” Jackson mentioned as he waited for Jinyoung to gather his books. Jinyoung shot Jackson a suspicious look before reaching for a textbook.

“Soyeon pressuring you?” He asked with a smirk. Jackson pressed his lips together in a firm line. Jinyoung saw the expression and chuckled. “Whipped already.” He mimed cracking a whip. Jackson rolled his eyes.

“I’m trying to make this as easy for her as possible,” he tried to explain.

“I can call today,” Jinyoung said, standing to his full height, course materials gathered in his arms. “Not sure if they will take a group of seven, but we’ll see.”

“You’re so lucky you have JB,” Jackson sighed, running a hand through his hair as they walked down the crowded hallways. “He’s so laid back. That’s my ideal date type.”

“Not sure he’s into threesomes,” Jinyoung casually stated. “I mean, I could always ask?” Jackson smacked Jinyoung’s arm.

“Not interested,” he grumbled. “I just wish Soyeon was less aggressive and serious about this whole thing. Why can’t she be more casual and relaxed? More like…”

“More like Mark?” Jinyoung helpfully supplied. Jackson stumbled over his own feet slightly at his friend’s words. “Why don’t you just ask him to go with you instead?”

“I can’t do that,” Jackson firmly argued. Jinyoung raised a single brow up.

“Why not?” He challenged.

“First of all, dad would kill me,” Jackson stated.

“Which one?” Jinyoung questioned.

“Both,” Jackson answered. “Second, he’s supposed to be my cousin-”

“Which,” Jinyoung drawled. “We all know is a complete lie.” Jackson frowned.

“No, only  _ you _ know it’s a complete lie,” he corrected. “Third, I don’t think he likes me like that. I don’t even know if I like him like that.”

“You guys are playing tonsil hockey and you don’t know how you feel about him,” Jinyoung deadpanned. When his friend put it like that, it did sound a bit unbelievable. Jackson felt his ears heat up in embarrassment.

“That’s for  _ strictly _ educational purposes,” he tried to argue. Jinyoung sent him a look.

“Stop,” he stated. “This is already so sad, even for you Jacks.” Jackson frowned. It was a pretty weak argument. If circumstances were different, he might have entertained the idea. Dating normal boy Mark Tuan who played volleyball and had the sweetest laugh. It would be nice. Jackson felt himself smile at the idea.

“Gross,” Jinyoung commented, watching Jackson’s expression. “You’re picturing it, aren’t you?” Jackson shook the fantasy from his mind.

“It doesn’t matter,” he firmly stated. “It can’t happen. Not in this lifetime.”

“So dramatic,” Jinyoung sighed. “I will deny any recollection of me ever saying this, but you two would be very...cute...together.” His face was scrunched up, as if using the word cute physically hurt him in some way.

“Who’s the gross one now?” Jackson teased.

“Still you,” Jinyoung confidently shot back as they reached their English class.

*********

“Hey teammate,” Yugyeom called, slinging an arm around Mark’s shoulders. “Ready for practice?” Mark nearly dropped his books at the sudden close contact.

“Uh,” he muttered. “Sure.” Yugyeom gave him a dazzling smile. He removed his arm to let Mark gather what he needed from Jackson’s locker.

“I really am happy you joined the team,” Yugyeom commented, leaning against the closed locker next to Jackson’s. Mark tilted his head as he looked at Yugyeom looking so relaxed and happy.

“How come?” He asked, slinging his backpack over one of his shoulders. Yugyeom pushed his weight off the locker as Mark closed his locker door.

“It gave us a chance to get closer,” he replied. “I like volleyball. No one except Jackson really understands the love of sport. Plus, you’re an interesting person. Nice, funny, caring.” Mark was surprised Yugyeom had such an impression of him already.

“Plus, you make Jacks happy,” Yugyeom added with a smile. Mark felt his heart skip a beat. “If my friends are happy, I’m happy.” Yugyeom stated his logic like it was the simplest fact. Soon, the carefree smile slipped from Yugyeom’s lips. Mark was going to ask what was wrong when he heard a voice.

“Well, if it isn’t Mark.” Mark turned to see the smiling face of Minnie, BamBam’s cousin. She looked beautiful as always, her long hair was tucked behind her ear on one side. She wore a short jean skirt with a cold-shoulder black, knit sweater. “You’re hard to find.”

“You were looking for me?” Mark asked, surprised. What did Minnie want from him? They barely even talked. Yugyeom protectively flanked Mark’s side, eyeing Minnie with suspicion. Minnie completely ignored Yugyeom.

“I was,” she confirmed, her pink lips in a bright grin. “I had something to ask you.”

“We have to get to volleyball practice,” Yugyeom interjected, his tone clipped in a way Mark had never heard before.

“Well let’s walk and talk,” Minnie easily suggested. Mark nodded before they headed down the hallways to the gym. Mark wished Jackson was with him instead of at the other end of the school getting ready for practice of his own.

“I’m just going to get to the point,” Minnie said, looking up at Mark. “Do you want to go to prom together?” She fluttered her lashes flirtatiously at Mark. Mark was at a loss for words, not sure how to respond. He wasn’t prepared for this. He didn’t know much about American life, he knew even less about prom. What was he supposed to say?

“He’s going with me,” Yugyeom said, slinging an arm around Mark’s shoulders. Minnie and Mark looked at him with equally shocked expressions.

“Excuse me?” Minnie asked. Yugyeom smiled brightly, tugging Mark close to his side.

“That’s right,” Yugyeom stated. “He’s going with me and BamBam and Youngjae.” Minnie looked frozen in place for a minute, her usually pretty face looking startled.

“Oh,” she finally said, voice small. “Well, how about you save a dance for me?” Mark nodded, trying his best to smile politely. It was difficult when he was stunned by the sudden turn of events.

“Of course,” he agreed, not exactly sure what he was agreeing to. Minnie gave him a small smile.

“Good luck at practice,” she said. “Fighting.” Mark nodded before Minnie turned on her heel to leave. Yugyeom watched her walk away before dropping his arm.

“That was a close one,” he sighed. Mark just stared at Yugyeom, confused.

“What?” Yugyeom asked. “Did you want to go with her?” Mark thought about it. Sure, Minnie was cute, but he didn’t really know her. He wasn’t sure they would have anything in common. Did she like dogs? What about hamburgers? Could she handle spicy food or have a low tolerance like Jackson? Jackson…

“No,” Mark admitted. “But I thought BamBam and Jackson wanted me to go with her.”

“BamBam doesn’t care either way,” Yugyeom assured as they headed to the locker room to change. “As for Jackson, as long as you are happy, I’m sure he will be happy, too. He and I are a lot alike.” He shot a wink at Mark.

*********

Jackson was fresh from the gym showers, dressed and ready to take Mark out with BamBam for their post practice meal. They waited near the gym doors, Jackson idly texting with Jinyoung, attempting to coordinate a time to get their tuxes fitted. It wasn’t long before volleyball players emptied from the gym. He could hear the loud, excited laugh of Yugyeom, it’s shrill noise unmistakable. 

“I’m telling you, we’re going to win this year!” Yugyeom excitedly exclaimed as he exited the gym with Mark at his side. Mark just chuckled as he watched Yugyeom. Jackson’s finger’s stilled from where they were furiously typing a response to Jinyoung. Mark looked so good with a happy smile on his face, hair still damp from a quick shower. BamBam nudged Jackson in the ribs.

“Pick your jaw up off the floor,” he knowingly teased before heading over to the two boys.

“What’s all this talk of winning?” BamBam asked. Yugyeom smiled brightly up at BamBam, slinging his arms around his shoulders.

“Mark is going to take us to victory this year,” he gushed. Mark’s cheeks flushed as he uncomfortably rubbed the back of his neck.

“He’s exaggerating,” he assured.

“Minhyuk said so, too!” Yugyeom whined, tongue poking out in Mark’s direction.

“Well if the captain says so,” Jackson commented, joining his three friends. “It must be true.” Mark looked up at Jackson, smiling at his appearance.

“Three versus one,” Yugyeom said. “Majority rules.” Jackson chuckled as BamBam flicked Yugyeom in the side of his head.

“I didn’t vote,” he pointed out. Yugyeom playfully pouted up at BamBam. Jackson caught the very brief flick of BamBam’s eyes towards Yugyeom’s lips before they returned to Yugyeom’s eyes. Maybe Mark had been right about those two. What else had he been blind to recently?

“Do you really want to make this a tie and argue while we could be getting food?” Yugyeom sweetly asked. BamBam shot an apologetic look towards Mark.

“Sorry Shadow,” he apologized. “I’m pretty hungry.” Yugyeom smiled before releasing BamBam from his arms.

“Hot pot?” Jackson asked.

“Hot pot,” BamBam agreed. Jackson tugged at Mark’s wrist.

“C’mon Superstar,” he teased. “You’re driving with me.”

The drive to hot pot was short, the restaurant just down the street from the school. It was a favorite spot of Jackson’s, their friend group frequenting the restaurant. Jackson gave Mark a brief run-down on how hot pot worked before they arrived. They left their gym bags in the backseat of his car after pulling up into a parking spot next to BamBam.

After they were seated in a booth, they filled out their sheet, ordering both the spicy and the house broth. If it was up to Jackson, it would have been just house broth, but BamBam always insisted he needed more spice to get through dinner. Jackson blamed it on his Thai roots.

“You’ll never believe what happened today,” Yugyeom said as he poured their glasses with ice water from a pitcher the waiter left at their table.

“Minhyuk passionately declared his love for Kihyun?” BamBam asked, referring to the coaching assistant. Yugyeom rolled his eyes.

“No,” he sighed. “Though I wish he would already. They bicker all the time. It would make for awesome hate sex.” Jackson wrinkled his nose up at the imagery.

“I could’ve gone my whole life without that image in my mind,” he commented. Yugyeom looked up, mischievously waggling his eyebrows. Jackson just grimaced.

“Actually our Mark got some action,” Jackson looked over to Mark who was staring with pleading eyes at Yugyeom. “Minnie caught us before practice and asked Mark to be her prom date.” Jackson felt his stomach curl uncomfortably.

“Oh?” He choked out. “What did you say?” Mark looked at Jackson before becoming very interested in his glass of water.

“I saved him,” Yugyeom proudly answered instead, setting down the pitcher. “Poor Mark looked like he was going to pass out. Or vomit. Or both. So I told Minnie he was going with me and Bam and Youngjae.” Jackosn’s stomach immediately settled, misplaced relief flooding his body.

“You didn't want to go with Minnie?” Jackson asked. Mark broke his staring contest with his glass of water.

“Not really?” He admitted. “She seems nice.” His eyes quickly flitted to BamBam who gave a simple shrug before taking a sip of his water. “I just don’t really know her. I’d feel better with your friends.”

“You mean  _ our _ friends,” Yugyeom quipped. “You’re our friend, too.” Jackson gave Mark a friendly nudge with his shoulder.

“He’s right, you know,” he said as the waiter came with their basket of ingredients and trays of meat.

“Friends,” Mark said, seeming to like the way the word felt coming out of his mouth, a small smile on his lips. Mark never talked about any friends back home. Jackson wondered if this was his first experience having friends. If so, Jackson truly felt that Mark won the lottery by being placed in his life. His friends were the best.

“Yep,” BamBam agreed. “You’re stuck with us now.” Jackson smiled when Mark let out a cute chuckle in response. 

“You will never know a day’s peace,” Yugyeom added, happily nodding before picking up some bok choy with his chopsticks. He deposited the vegetables into both sides of the pot with a plop. With the megawatt smile wore, Jackson had a feeling Mark didn’t mind at all.

*********

The next week, Jinyoung had managed to work his charms and secure their group a fitting slot at the local bridal shop. Mark was wide-eyed as his eyes took in all the taffeta, silk, beading, and tulle. He had never been to a place quite like this before. For all of his suits, the best tailor in town, Hoseok, visited  _ him _ . He had never needed to go anywhere.

“This is like a scene from my worst nightmares,” Youngjae quietly complained as they made their way to the customer service desk. All of the employees looked so solemn and serious. Mark didn’t like it.

“Hello,” Jinyoung brightly greeted, his expression warm and inviting. Mark marveled at the sight. Jinyoung looked so different. He was so handsome when he decided to smile. The woman at the desk seemed to fall victim to his charms, her shoulders visibly sagging from their stiff position underneath her white button-down. That was a super-power Mark wouldn’t mind having.

“I have an appointment for seven under Park,” Jinyoung explained. The woman quickly typed something into the small computer sitting at the desk before the whirring of the nearby printer sounded. The woman grabbed the stack in her delicate hands.

“You can follow me,” she instructed before heading off further into the store. The group exchanged a look and a collective shrug before following her back. Mark felt out of place in a place full of such pristine, expensive things. Back home as Prince Yi Eun of Bangtan, this was standard, but as Mark Tuan in street clothes, this felt strange.

“Does anyone have any colors already in mind?” The woman asked, attaching the papers to a clipboard. Jackson fished out a small square of shiny fabric in a blue shade.

“This is a swatch from my date’s dress,” he said, handing the woman the swatch.

“Ah,” she appraised. “Classic blue. Pantone color of the year. Great choice.” BamBam shot Jinyoung a pointed look that Jinyoung chose to ignore. The woman took down Jackson’s information and handed the paper and the swatch to another woman in a smart, black pencil skirt who immediately went on the hunt.

“I don’t know what color to wear,” Mark mumbled to Yugyeom. Yugyeom tugged on BamBam’s sleeve for his attention. BamBam turned and Yugyeom leaned close to his ear, whispering something behind a cupped hand. A smirk appeared on BamBam’s lips before he set his sights on Mark. Mark gulped. BamBam had that feline look on his face which Mark learned to associate with trouble.

BamBam placed a hand on Mark’s shoulder, eyes scanning up and down his body. Mark felt uncomfortable with BamBam’s calculating gaze across his figure. His hand roughly turned Mark around, appraising him from the back.

“Jacks,” BamBam stated. “Your Mark has a really nice butt.” Mark squawked and turned back around, face red. Yugyeom loudly cackled followed by chuckles from the rest of the group.

“Calm down,” BamBam assured, patting Mark’s shoulder. “I’m just trying to envision what would look good on you.” 

“Bam’s got an eye for that sort of thing,” Youngjae commented. BamBam shrugged, not denying the fact.

“Honestly, I say go for all black,” he decided. “It’s classic and mysterious. I think it would be a good choice.”

The rest of the group was paired up with stylists. Mark felt overwhelmed being poked, prodded, and measured from head to toe. There were so many options and everything was moving so fast. Before he knew it, he was shoved into a small room with possible choices hung up. Each wall of the small room was covered in a full length mirror. He tried to avoid looking at his body as he changed, picking the option he liked the best. When he was finally fully clothed he took a look in the mirror. The outfit was black on black, as suggested by BamBam. His suit was a simple pair of fitted black trousers and a matching black suit jacket, the lapels a shawl cut made from a shiny material. His vest and dress shirt were also black, made from materials of differing finishes complete with a black tie.

When Mark stepped out he caught a flash of red to his left. Jaebum was adjusting the arms of a crimson pinstripe suit jacket. His outfit was crimson and black, Jinyoung’s matching in opposing colors. Mark smiled at the sight. It was sweet. The door to his right opened and Mark made the poor decision to turn towards the noise. Jackson stepped out, his tuxedo black with threads of a silvery, sparkly material interspersed. His undershirt was plain black with a vest and tie matching the classic blue of Soyeon’s dress. Mark openly stared. Jackson looked like a prince. It was almost unreal.

“Does it look okay?” Jackson asked, tugging self consciously at his tie. “I wasn’t sure about how flashy the material was, but the stylist insisted. Especially since Soyeon was going with silver accessories.” Mark floundered for a reply, but his brain was having a hard time processing the sight in front of him. Many words flew through Mark’s head - handsome, regal, gorgeous, sexy,  _ perfect _ \- however they wouldn’t leave his mouth.

“Oh my god,” BamBam gushed, walking over to Jackson. He was wearing a tuxedo jacket that was black with thin, white, widely spaced pinstripes, and everything else a plain black. “That looks amazing!” As BamBam flitted about, checking the suit out from all angles, Jackson locked eyes with Mark. Mark felt hot as Jackson’s chocolate brown eyes gave a very deliberate up and down Mark’s body.

“You look…” Jackson trailed off. “Like a prince.” It was like he took the words straight out of Mark’s head. He could feel the tips of his ears heat up in embarrassment at such a fond, genuine compliment.

“Of course he does,” Yugyeom said, patting Mark on his shoulder. He was smartly dressed in a white suit, the arms adorned with glossy black buttons and a black undershirt. “Our Markie is a looker.” Jackson just nodded his silent agreement, unable to keep his eyes off of Mark.

“We all look pretty sharp,” Youngjae decided, taking a look at their group. His suit was also pinstriped, the color a familiar shade of blue.

“Is that...classic blue?” BamBam asked, squinting.

“Uh yeah,” Youngjae replied. “The stylist said it was a good choice. I guess it’s the pantone color of the year?” BamBam threw his hands up in exasperation.

“No one listens to me,” he griped.

“While you’re complaining, can you take a few photos for me?” Jackson asked, shoving his smartphone at BamBam. “Soyeon wanted pictures.”

“Sure, sure,” BamBam easily agreed, accepting the phone.

“We should take a group shot, too,” Yugyeom suggested. After BamBam took a few shots of Jackson, he walked over to one of the saleswomen, asking her to take the photo of them as a group. She readily agreed and BamBam gave the group a thumbs up. Yugyeom not-so subtly shoved Mark towards Jackson. He stumbled, but soon felt the strong arms of Jackson bracing him at the forearms.

“You alright?” Jackson asked. Mark looked up at him, wordlessly nodding. He looked even better up close. If Mark wanted, he could lean up and slot their lips together, a movement that was starting to become familiar. Mark so badly wanted to. He was struggling to try and remember why that was an awful idea before Jackson helped him stand upright.  They stood in a line for the photo, Mark squished between Jackson and Yugyeom. He felt Jackson sneak his arm behind him, his hand resting on Mark’s lower back. His stomach did somersaults at the small, intimate gesture. Jackson shot him a small smile before looking forwards towards the camera. For a moment, Mark felt like he was Jackson’s date. The fantasy felt so nice;  _ too  _ nice. He faced forwards as well, smiling for the picture, a smile he didn’t have to fake.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m competitive,” Mark confirmed. “I wouldn’t call it aggression.”
> 
> “Minhyuk and Yuta are aggressive,” Yugyeom commented. “Mark is just focused and just really good.” Mark smiled at Yugyeom’s compliment.
> 
> “Yuta scares me,” Youngjae said. “He seems very...intense.” Yugyeom shrugged.
> 
> “He’s a scorpio,” he said as if that explained everything. “So am I. I completely understand.” The waitress was back with their drink orders before leaving again.
> 
> “You know that stuff isn’t real, right?” Jinyoung asked.
> 
> “Typical coming from a virgo,” Yugyeom sniffed before taking a sip of his drink. Jinyoung narrowed his eyes before Jaebum quickly tugged Jinyoung close to his side in an effort to diffuse the impending world war ready to erupt at the table. Was it too much to ask for one normal outing with his friends?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Just want to start off by saying a HUGE thank you to everyone who commented and/or gave kudos! I really wasn't expecting people to like this. A03 is currently having issues with emails, I guess. I'm not getting emails about stories I'm subscribed to or my kudos and comment updates which is upsetting. If I didn't respond to a comment, please don't take offense. I'm trying my best to respond to each one that I notice.
> 
> This chapter is slightly shorter than the others based on my Google docs page count, but I hope you all enjoy. I started to write more, but I liked where I ended it. Things heat up slightly. Nothing too serious., but for those here for Markson tag, you're welcome. You know it's heating up when I have to put on Aaliyah and "The Reason" by GOT7 while I write.  
> There is a bit of fluff and kdrama-esque moments. And there is also Jinyoung - the friend we all need, but don't deserve.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and as always, please leave your feedback in the comments. It is greatly appreciated.
> 
> PS - My friends and I tried to count all the different kpop cameos in this story...I don't recommend it. I missed a few and I wrote the story! Also, scorpio nation, please stand up!

"How is school going?" Yoongi conversationally asked at dinnertime. Jimin had made chicken and broccoli stir-fry for family dinner that night. Mark really liked Jimin's cooking. It wasn't a dish from the royal chef, but it was still delicious. When Mark had complimented him, Jimin said the secret ingredient was love. Mark wasn't sure if that was a joke or not, but he didn't press the topic.

"Fine," was Jackson's short reply.

"I received an email from your math teacher, Professor Byun," Yoongi mentioned. Jackson froze, a piece of broccoli placed between two chopsticks halfway up to his open mouth. "He said he was impressed to see your grades improving lately." Jackson visibly relaxed, popping the broccoli into his mouth.

"You can thank our prince for that," he replied after swallowing. "Mark's been helping me out." Mark quickly shook his head.

"No, no," he modestly disagreed. "You're the one doing the work."

"Well whatever it is, keep it up," Yoongi said with an approving nod.

"How did finding your tuxes go?" Jimin asked, a bright smile on his face. "You guys went as a group the other day, right?" Jackson and Mark shared a look. Mark still couldn't get the image of Jackson looking so regal and handsome out of his mind in his sparkling tuxedo. He was so perfect.

"It went well," Jackson replied. "We all found what we needed."

"Pictures?" Jimin eagerly asked. Jackson set his chopsticks down to fish in his pockets for his phone. He took a moment to pull up the photo before sliding the phone across the tabletop.

"Look at all of you!" Jimin gushed, moving the phone over so Yoongi could also see. "All so grown up! How exciting!" Jimin's smile grew, his eyes resembling crescents by the sheer force of it.

"You guys look very nice," Yoongi agreed. "I'm sure you and Soyeon will look great together." Mark set his chopsticks down at the mention of Jackson's date. He didn't know why he felt so uncomfortable when Soyeon was brought up. Mark was going to be going with his new friends; it wasn't like he was banned from seeing Jackson the whole night. There was no reason he should be feeling uneasy.

"How is fencing going?" Yoongi asked Jackson as Jimin slid the phone back across the table.

"Really good," Jackson answered, pushing the food around his plate with his chopsticks. "I should be ready for the upcoming match." Yoongi smiled, pleased at the news.

"That's great, Jackson," he nodded before turning his attention to Mark. "How's volleyball going?"

"Good," Mark nodded. "Minhyuk has been helping me get a better understanding of the rules, but he says I have natural talent."

"Yugyeom agrees," Jackson added. "Are you ready for the game on Friday?"

"You have a game on Friday?" Yoongi asked, surprised. Mark rubbed at the back of his neck, suddenly uncomfortable. 

"Yeah," he tentatively answered. "It's really not a big deal."

"Yes it is," Jackson insisted. "It's your first game on the team." He looked at Yoongi. "Mark wasn't even going to tell me. I only found out because Yugyeom told me."

"Did you not want us to come?" Jimin softly asked, a small frown on his lips.

"No, it's not that," Mark quickly insisted. "I don't know. I didn't want to inconvenience anyone."

"It's not an inconvenience," Jimin assured, a warm smile on his face. "We'd be more than happy to come see you play." Mark felt the tell-tale heat of a blush spreading across his cheeks. So much for laying low.

*********

Mark was nervous.

As the future King of Bangtan, Mark always had big responsibilities on his plate. He often shadowed Namjoon, learning what to look for in contracts and treaties made with other nations. He was well versed in self defense, able to fight hand to hand with the best of Namjoon’s men. Even though in those situations there was a sense of danger, they didn't scare him as much as going out on the volleyball court tonight did.

"Are you alright?" Yugyeom asked, looking over his shoulder at Mark. "You look kind of pale."

"I'm fine," Mark lied. Yugyeom sat next to him on the bench.

"You nervous?" He asked, resting his chin on Mark's shoulder. Mark hesitated before giving a jerky nod. "It's going to be fine. Just pretend like it's one of our practice rounds." Mark turned his head to look at Yugyeom, his stomach still tied in knots. Yugyeom's smile was big and bright as usual.

"All of our friends are here," Mark sighed. "What if I end up looking stupid in front of them? What if I let the team down?"

"You won't," Yugyeom knowingly stated, smile still strong on his face.

"How can you be so sure?" Mark asked.

"Because," Yugyeom said, lifting his head up and poking Mark in the cheek with a long index finger. "You're Mark Tuan. You can do anything." He paused before adding, "At least that's what Jackson always says." Mark felt his eyes widen. Jackson talked about him to his friends? Yugyeom smiled knowingly at Mark's expression.

"We are going to go out there and we are going to kick ass," he firmly announced. "Come on!" He grabbed onto Mark's arm before standing, hauling Mark up with him. Mark felt his stomach churn uncomfortably as he was dragged by Yugyeom over to where the rest of the team was gathered.

"Alright team," Minhyuk began, face serious. "Tonight is a big night. It's our first match of the year without Kino and our first match with Mark." He looked in Mark's direction, sending him a small, encouraging smile.

"We've worked really hard and we're so close to the championship match," Minhyuk continued. "I happen to know this team is mostly focused on offense. Just make sure we're focused on a strong defense and we should be okay." He brought his hand out. The rest of the team joined in, their hands overlapping in a pile.

"Okay. Defense on three," Minhyuk said. "One, two, three," he counted.

"Defense!" The team cheered, lifting their hands up. Yugyeom clapped Mark on the shoulder.

"Come on," he encouraged. "Time to do what we do best."

The lights were bright as the team stepped out onto the indoor court. Mark squinted against their harsh glare. Once his eyes adjusted, he scanned the packed bleachers. His eyes spotted Jinyoung and Jaebum first, Jaebum's faded teal hair standing out. Jinyoung was leaning slightly against his side, one of Jaebum's long arms slung casually around his shoulders. Jaebum gave Mark a smile and a small, friendly wave with his unoccupied arm. Mark waved back before his eyes began searching again. He spotted Yoongi and Jimin next a little higher up. Jimin enthusiastically waved a small flag with the school colors attached to a small wooden post. Mark smiled, his eyes trailing downwards. His eyes settled on BamBam with his snowy white hair sitting with Youngjae and Jackson. 

Mark felt like his heart leapt into his throat when he and Jackson locked eyes. Even with ugly fluorescent lighting and Jackson wearing a simple pair of jeans and simple black sweater, he looked so handsome. He smiled at Mark, all white teeth. Mark fondly smiled back, his anxiety leaving his body and being replaced by a comforting warmth in his chest.

"Yes, yes," Yugyeom chuckled, coming up to Mark. "I know our friends are so attractive, but we have a match to win. Come on." He tugged Mark by the wrist, leading him further onto the court. 

Minhyuk and another boy, wearing the uniform of their opposing team, stood on either side of the referee for the coin toss. After the coin was flipped in his favor, Minhyuk smiled smugly at the other boy before accepting the volleyball. He made his way onto the court, heading towards the end line to begin serving. Mark was positioned just behind the middle and right side hitters, Yugyeom and Yunho, ready to set if need be.

Minhyuk's serve was a powerful overhand, the loud smack of his palm against the ball seeming to echo across the court. The other team wasn't prepared for the force behind the serve, diving but missing the ball. Minhyuk just happily grinned as the ball was rolled back across the court. Mark saw the players in the back crouch low, anticipating Minhyuk's next serve. 

Minhyuk tossed the ball up high before forcefully smacking it, sending it sailing over the net. The other team was prepared, passing it back over the net with a bump.

Yunho’s finger’s barely grazed the ball when he jumped up to block, not enough to knock it back. From the back row, Yuta was quick to give a controlled bump up. Mark quickly slid underneath the ball, hands perfectly poised and strong fingers coming to set the ball just across the net. The other team bumped once, twice, and then the ball was back on their side of the net.

“Set it up for Mark!” Minhyuk shouted at Yuta. Yuta seemed to listen without losing focus, sending a diving pass to Mark. Mark was, again, quick to follow the ball, setting it up high before swiftly stepping back. Yugyeom was quick to follow, hips propelling him to side step before he was airborne. His palm met the ball with practiced precision, the ball powerfully slamming down near the end line, but still counting. The crowd cheered.

“Yes!” Minhyuk shouted in triumph. Yugyeom playfully ruffled Mark’s bleached hair with one of his large hands.

“Thanks for that set-up,” he praised with a smile. The smile was contagious, a grin splitting across Mark’s lips.

"Anytime,” he replied, knocking Yugyeom’s arm away from his hair.

The game continued on, both teams putting up a good fight. In the end, the home team won by a four point lead. Mark was so tired. Elated, but tired. He joined in on the celebratory group hug, everyone hot and sweaty, but so happy.

“Mark!” Minhyuk’s voice was loud across the gym after the hand slaps between teams had been exchanged. Mark looked up from the towel he had just rubbed his face into. Minhyuk was quickly advancing towards him.

“You did so good!” He gushed when he reached him. Mark only had time to widen his eyes in surprise before Minhyuk engulfed him into a bone crushing hug. Mark let out a pained squeak in response, Minhyuk briefly lifting him up before setting him down and releasing his grip.

“Don’t break his ribs,” Kihyun chided, coming closer with his clipboard in hand. “We need him for the rest of the season.” Minhyuk simply gave an annoyed roll of his eyes.

“I just wanted to say good job,” he stated. “That was a good match. Close, but good.” Mark smiled at his captain. He felt good about the match. Seeing as how the school year was coming to an end, Mark knew being thrown in this late would be a challenge. First game was an absolute success. As Minhyuk walked away, roughly hip checking his co-manager, Mark turned to look for his friends. He found them crowding around Yugyeom.

“That was some next level shit,” Youngjae breathed out in awe as Mark approached the group. Yugyeom was all smiles, soaking up the praise from his favorite people. Yoongi and Jimin were also there, but talking with parents of other team members.

“If it isn’t Shadow,” BamBam commented, sending Mark a smile.

“I don’t think you can call him that anymore,” Jaebum stated. “He was definitely a star tonight.”

“Should I call him Superstar like Jacks?” BamBam asked before making fake retching noises. Jackson gave BamBam a teasing shove to the arm before smiling at Mark.

“He is a superstar,” he reaffirmed, no shame or embarrassment in his statement. Mark could feel his heart leap up his throat with the look Jackson gave him. His smile was so fond, like Mark really _was_ a superstar. Jackson opened his arms up, Mark quickly accepting the hug.

“I smell,” Mark mumbled when they were pressed chest to chest. Jackson had one strong arm slung across Mark's shoulder blades, the other arm near his lower back. It felt good. 

Jackson let out a breathy chuckle. His breath ghosted against Mark’s bare shoulder, causing goosebumps to prickle at his skin.

“A little bit,” Jackson admitted. “But I don’t care.” Mark was almost certain he could hear BamBam let out a few more retches before they pulled apart.

“So cute,” Yugyeom quietly sighed, his eyes twinkling. Mark let out a small, uncomfortable cough, taking another step back from Jackson just to be safe.

*********

It was too late to celebrate after the game, but the group made sure to go out the following night for an early dinner. The group let Yugyeom and Mark choose where to go since it was their celebration. Jackson wasn’t even a little bit surprised when Mark said he wanted to go somewhere with burgers. Yugyeom chose the restaurant, a grill and tap that was a few towns over. He boasted it was the best burgers he had ever eaten. The interior was mostly wood, large booths and tall tables set up in the dining area along with a long, sleek bar near one wall.

“Did they really not have burgers in Taiwan?” Youngjae curiously asked after they chose a wooden booth and began to look through the menu.

“Uh...not like this?” Mark feebly answered. Jackson caught BamBam and Jinyoung’s eyes meeting briefly. He knew Jinyoung knew that Mark wasn’t really from Taiwan, but BamBam also seemed like he knew too much. When he met the eyes of his best friend, he frowned, brows knitting together in confusion. BamBam simply sent him a casual shrug before scanning the plastic coated menu.

“What do you suggest?” Mark asked Yugyeom. Yugyeom leaned over to point at something on the menu.

“The bison burger here is really good,” he answered. Mark’s eyes were wide when Yugyeom looked back up.

“Bison?” Mark asked in disbelief. “Like a buffalo?” Yugyeom nodded.

“Yeah, it’s better than beef patties, in my opinion,” he replied.

“Yugyeom would know,” Jinyoung said. “On the car ride he wouldn’t shut up about all the burgers he tried and which ones were better for whatever reason. I felt like I was listening to the Food Network on speed.”

“They’re good!” Yugyeom whined. BamBam casually slung an arm across the back of the booth, fingers brushing against Yugeom’s shoulder. Jackson followed the movement with new-found vision. Ever since Mark had mentioned catching Yugyeom and BamBam together, Jackson was noticing more action between his two friends. The actions were usually small and fleeting, but they were definitely there.

“Burgers are something everyone can agree on,” Jaebum said, taking his role as peacemaker. He lovingly kissed the top of Jinyoung’s head to which Jinyoung gave him a funny look. Jackson’s oldest friend could pretend all he wanted that he hated cute, coupley things but secretly Jinyoung loved Jaebum’s quiet affections. Jaebum wasn’t one for grand gestures or public displays of affection. His quiet, subtle gestures, however, were always sincere and confident. Jackson wished he could be more sincere. He had his share of relationships and flings, but nothing ever felt very serious. He always assumed that was just the kind of person he was, light-hearted and casual, but he wanted something deeper. Life was really too short to be wasting it on something fleeting.

“I didn’t know you had an aggressive side,” Youngjae mentioned after the waitress had taken their order. He was addressing Mark.

“I’m competitive,” Mark confirmed. “I wouldn’t call it aggression.”

“Minhyuk and Yuta are aggressive,” Yugyeom commented. “Mark is just focused and just really good.” Mark smiled at Yugyeom’s compliment.

“Yuta scares me,” Youngjae said. “He seems very...intense.” Yugyeom shrugged.

“He’s a scorpio,” he said as if that explained everything. “So am I. I completely understand.” The waitress was back with their drink orders before leaving again.

“You know that stuff isn’t real, right?” Jinyoung asked.

“Typical coming from a virgo,” Yugyeom sniffed before taking a sip of his drink. Jinyoung narrowed his eyes before Jaebum quickly tugged Jinyoung close to his side in an effort to diffuse the impending world war ready to erupt at the table. Was it too much to ask for one normal outing with his friends?

“I heard you turned Minnie down,” Youngjae said in an awful attempt to change the subject. Apparently a normal outing was, indeed, too much to ask for.

“Horrible segue,” Yugyeom mumbled quietly while BamBam laughed.

“It didn’t feel right,” Mark said with a shrug. Jackson took a moment to look at Mark. There didn’t seem to be any regret in his words, just a normal, conversational tone. Mark really was okay with not having an official prom date. He had seemed so sure about going with Minnie not so long ago. What had changed? As if sensing his close gaze, Mark met Jackson’s eyes before looking away first, ducking his head down to sip on his drink through a straw.

“What’s there to feel right about?” Youngjae asked. “She’s hot - sorry Bam.” He gave BamBam an apologetic look. BamBam shrugged, waving Youngjae off. Jackson knew BamBam was used to hearing comments about his cousin by now. She was very pretty and popular.

“He’s not obligated to have a date,” Jackson stated. If Mark didn’t want to go with a date, he didn’t have to. Jackson almost wished he was flying solo. All of this talk of prom from Soyeon and her friends was starting to drive him crazy. It really wasn’t a big deal. They treated it like a wedding. Expensive dresses and tanning sessions and limos and photographers. Wasn’t prom supposed to be fun?

“Easy for you to say,” Youngjae scoffed. “Your date is the hottest girl in our grade.” Jackson shrugged.

“That’s not why I’m going with her,” he replied. “She asked and she’s nice. We get along fine.”

“I don’t want to hear anymore about prom and dates,” Jinyoung declared, rubbing at his temples. “This hetero bullshit is giving me a headache.”

“Everything gives you a headache,” BamBam quipped.

“I’m going to kill them,” Jinyoung seriously stated looking up at Jaebum. “I’ll write you letters everyday from prison. I promise.”

“Play nice, children,” Jaebum stated, once again tightly pulling Jinyoung to his side. “This is supposed to be a celebratory dinner.”

“That’s right,” Jackson agreed. “For Yug and Mark.” He held up his glass of pepsi. His friends simply stared for a minute before following suit. Once seven glasses were in the air, Jackson declared, “To Yug and Mark!”

“To Yug and Mark!” The table echoed.

“Is it always going to be like this?” Mark asked, a blush on his cheeks as other patrons looked over at their ruckus.

“As long as we keep winning,” Yugyeom answered with a waggle of his eyebrows.

*********

“Do you want to get ice cream?”

Mark looked over at Jackson as they headed to his cherry red convertible. Jackson pretended to casually fish for his keys in his pocket while he waited for an answer. He didn’t know why he felt so nervous. Ice cream was a casual thing that everyone went and got together.

“Sure,” Mark responded. “Should I get the others?”

“Uh, no,” Jackson quickly said. “I was thinking it could just be you and I.” Mark simply eyed Jackson once they reached the car, expression open and curious. Jackson scratched the back of his neck nervously.

“You know,” he added. “Like just something quick before we head home.” Mark’s lips formed a small ‘o’ shape as realization dawned on him.

“Oh,” he easily agreed before opening the passenger’s door. Jackson still didn’t understand why Mark didn’t just slip over the door like he always chose to do. “Ice cream is always good.”

“They had that in Bangtan?” Jackson teased, depositing himself into his seat. Mark let out a quiet, disgruntled noise in response. It had Jackson chuckling to cover up the way he wanted to coo at Mark’s cuteness.

“Yes, Jackson,” Mark muttered. “We have ice cream in Bangtan. Didn’t I tell you about the peach and apricot festivals? Peach and apricot _everything_.” Jackson smiled as he started the car, the engine purring to life.

“I was listening, I promise,” Jackson assured as he began to pull out of the parking lot. The night air was cool on his skin as they drove. That was the main selling point of Jackson’s beloved car. The feeling of the wind on his skin and through his hair made him feel so free. It was especially nice on a night like this. The day had been slightly balmy and the burger joint was a bit warm. Now that the sun was mostly down, the temperature had cooled down a few degrees. It felt refreshing.

The ice cream place was closer to home than the restaurant. It was a privately owned place that had been around since as far back as Jackson could remember. He had many happy memories enjoying sweet treats there with Yoongi and Jimin when he was younger. The small shop was only open for spring and summer and closed up when cold weather began to roll in.

Jackson parked far back in the large parking lot, always cautious of other nearby cars. He loved his car and would probably mourn over any dents or scratches some careless idiot could cause.

“This place has such good ice cream,” Jackson said as he and Mark exited his car. “I just wish they had an indoor eating area.” The shop was nothing more than a small building with two order and two pick-up windows. The shop did offer picnic tables to eat at, but in summer it was hard to secure one. The little ice cream shop was popular around town, especially in the summer.

“There’s the menu,” Jackson said, pointing to the old-fashioned board hanging between the two order windows, it’s black letters meticulously placed to display the flavors and prices. Jackson was a sucker for the vintage feel of the shop. The employees also did the math long hand on notepads which Jackson was amazed at. He could _never_ handle that with his dyscalculia.

Mark tilted his head slightly to the side as his large eyes surveyed his options. Jackson both loved and hated that habit. It was so cute; _too_ cute. It gave Jackson _issues_ and _urges_ and things he just shouldn’t really think about when it came to Mark. He constantly had to remind himself that Mark was literally the sole heir to an entire _country._ He couldn’t meddle. He _shouldn’t_ meddle.

“I think,” Mark decided, licking his lips. “I just want a scoop of strawberry.” Curse those lips. Curse those absolutely sinful lips and tongue. Jackson could still vividly remember what Mark had tasted like the last time they had kissed. He supposed Mark wouldn’t technically need the lessons anymore. At least, Mark hadn’t come to him asking lately.

“Alright,” Jackson nodded, trying to shake off his thoughts before stepping up to the small window. The young girl at the window smiled at him.

“What can I get you?” She asked.

“Can I have a scoop of strawberry in a cup and a scoop of chocolate in a cup, please?” Jackson ordered. The girl hummed as she wrote on her notepad, working out the math. Jackson felt slightly dizzy as he watched her pen write down numbers that looked so wrong with the way they drifted and wiggled on the page. He blinked a few times before focusing instead on the hair tie holding her blonde ponytail back.

“That will be five dollars and fifty cents,” the girl said, looking up from her notepad. Jackson pulled out his wallet, passing six dollars through the small opening the window had. The girl handed him back the change and he headed back over to where Mark was standing.

“Come on,” Jackson said, gently grabbing Mark by the forearm to lead him over by the pick up window. It didn’t take long for their order to be up.

“Thank you,” Mark said when Jackson handed him his cup and spoon. “You keep buying me food. You’ll have to visit Bangtan someday so I can return the favor.”

“Aren’t you royalty?” Jackson quietly asked as they made the trek back to Jackson’s car. Mark nodded before taking a bite of his ice cream. “So then technically isn’t everything free?” Mark paused as if the thought hadn’t occurred to him. His steps and hand froze as he thought it over, spoon held in his mouth. Jackson let out a soft chuckle at the sight.

“Okay,” Mark finally decided. “Fair point. Then just enjoy freebies while you stay in the castle with me.”

“Inviting me to stay at your castle?” Jackson asked as they reached his car. “How very forward of you, Prince Mark.” When the insinuation of Jackson’s jokes finally registered in Mark’s head, he blushed. Even in the night sky, Jackson could make out the red spreading across Mark’s cheeks.

“It’s Yi Eun,” Mark quietly mumbled once they sat inside the car. It was Jackson’s turn to give Mark a confused look. Yi what?

“Yi Eun,” Mark repeated in response to Jackson’s confused expression. “My real name. Prince Yi Eun.”

“Yi Eun…” Jackson slowly said. The syllables were foreign on his tongue but sounded so nice as he spoke them. He hadn’t even thought Mark might have had a whole other name back home. Yoongi never mentioned it to him. Mark’s smile was sweet but his eyes seemed a little sad.

“Are...are you mad at me?” He quietly asked. Jackson frowned. Mad at what?

“No?” Jackson answered. “Your name might have been changed, but I would find it hard to believe the person I had gotten to know so well lately has been a complete lie.” Mark seemed to let out a relieved sigh at Jackson’s answer. Jackson swatted at some gnats that were drawn in by the sweet smell of his ice cream.

“Damn bugs,” he sighed, reaching up to press a button between the visors of the car. The hood sprung up, slowly moving to cover the car. Mark watched the movement with interest.

“It’s like magic,” he commented. Mark had the habit of describing the daily, mundane parts of Jackson’s life as something magnificent. He saw everything with new eyes. It gave Jackson a different perspective and appreciation for the things in his life.

“I didn’t feel like eating gnats with my chocolate ice cream,” Jackson commented. Mark let out a small chuckle at Jackson’s comment before returning to his strawberry ice cream, eyes trained out the windshield.

“The moon looks so big tonight,” he mentioned before securing his lips tightly against the red, plastic spoon. Jackson didn’t even bother to look at the moon. There was no way the moon he saw every night would be more magnificent than the prince sitting next to him. He brought a spoonful of chocolate ice cream to his lips, taking a bite. It was familiar in the best sort of way, the chocolate tasting so soft and rich on his tongue.

“My dads used to take me here all the time as a kid,” Jackson quietly recalled. Mark’s gaze drifted from the moon to Jackson. “Usually after dinner for a quick treat or after fencing practice.”

“That sounds nice,” Mark commented, voice equally as quiet as Jackson’s. “Thank you.”

“You already thanked me for the ice cream,” Jackson said with a smile. Mark shook his head.

“That thank you was for taking me to a place special to you,” he explained. “I feel honored.” Jackson felt his stomach swoop at the comment. Mark had that effect on Jackson. By just being himself, he ended up turning Jackson into a confused, emotional mess.

“Do you want to try my ice cream?” Jackson blurted out in an attempt to escape dangerous territory. Mark eyed Jackson’s cup of ice cream with curiosity.

“Sure,” he agreed. “Only if you try mine, too.” Jackson shrugged, deciding that sounded fair enough. Jackson scooped a bit of ice cream onto his plastic spoon. In retrospect, Jackson had no idea why his first instinct was to feed Mark, but that’s what his hand decided it wanted to do, bringing the spoon up to Mark’s lips. Mark didn’t hesitate, accepting the spoon as if it was completely normal. Jackson watched the way Mark’s lips wrapped around his spoon. Jackson felt his own mouth go dry at the sight. Mark’s innocent, brown eyes looked up at Jackson before he leaned back, letting the spoon slip past his lips.

“It’s pretty good,” Mark said, licking his lips. “I still think the strawberry is better. Here.” He did exactly as Jackson had, bringing up a spoonful of the pink, strawberry ice cream to Jackson’s lips. Jackson opened his mouth, allowing Mark to spoon feed him. Mark’s eyes watched Jackson suck on his spoon with an innocent awe. The strawberry ice cream was slightly more tart on his tongue. Not bad, just new. Jackson told Mark as much when Mark took back his spoon.

“At least you can say you tried something new,” Mark said with a smile, returning to eating his ice cream. Jackson made a non-committal noise, his brain still stuck on the intimate situation that had just developed between them. Jackson wondered if Mark’s lips tasted like the strawberry ice cream.

Without thinking, Jackson brought his hand up to cup Mark’s cheek. Mark paused, spoon back in his mouth. His brown eyes were slightly wider than usual as he looked up at Jackson. Mark swallowed, the sound audible in the otherwise silent car.

“Jackson,” Mark whispered, placing the spoon back into his cup. “You don’t have to teach me how to kiss anymore. I’m not going with a date to prom.”

“Who says this is a lesson?” Jackson asked, thumb brushing against one of Mark’s cheekbones. “Maybe...I just want to kiss you. Do I need to be giving you a lesson in order to kiss you?” Mark subtly shook his head. Jackson took that as all the permission he needed to lean forward, gently pressing their lips together. Mark’s lips felt just as soft as Jackson remembered. He would be lying if he said the thought of their kissing lessons hadn’t crossed his mind once...or twice.

Jackson pulled back slightly, pausing to set his nearly finished cup of ice cream into the cupholder. Mark’s eyes followed Jackson’s movements before he followed suit. Jackson gave him a small smile before leaning in for another kiss, Mark meeting him halfway. Jackson didn’t know why Mark even asked for lessons. As expected, Mark was already naturally good at kissing. His kisses were more timid and cautious, but still good all the same. Mark brought a hand to rest gently against Jackson’s right side on top of his ribs. Jackson let out a small, breathy sigh before moving his lips against Mark’s again. He had never been so grateful for his paranoid parking habits in his entire life. With the way he had parked with his top up, it was highly unlikely anyone was paying them any mind. With this in mind, Jackson tested the waters, opening his mouth slightly to lick teasingly against Mark’s lips. Mark let out a small moan, the noise lost against Jackson’s lips as he allowed Jackson’s tongue to slip into his mouth.

There was the hint of the strawberry ice cream lingering on Mark’s tongue. Jackson found he quite enjoyed the flavor from this perspective. It was much more fun than using a spoon, anyways. They started off slow and refined, but their kisses soon turned messier and needier, both of Mark’s hands balling up Jackson’s tee in his fists while Jackson’s hand ran through the shorter layers of hair near the back of Mark’s head, his fingers periodically tightening and tugging at the soft strands of bleached hair.

Jackson removed his mouth to catch his breath, noticing Mark was in a similar need for air. Jackson didn’t miss the way Mark’s chest heaved as he took in big gulps of air. He leaned down, pressing wet lips just beneath his jawline. Mark let another small noise escape, tilting his head back. Jackson tightened the fingers that were threaded into Mark’s hair, gently tugging his head to the side so Jackson had more skin to explore. Mark’s skin tasted slightly salty with sweat from the heat that their bodies had generated in the car. Jackson could feel Mark's pulse jumping underneath his lips.

"Jackson," Mark breathed out as Jackson chased a drop of sweat that was dripping down Mark's neck with his tongue. He let out a small gasp when Jackson gave a soft nip to his neck. _"Jackson."_

"What's wrong?" Jackson asked, looking up briefly before securing his lips over the spot he had bitten. He sucked the skin into his mouth, tongue flicking across it.

"Nothing," Mark moaned. "Nothing is wrong. Feels so good." His words and noises had Jackson throwing caution to the wind. He leaned over the console of his car, crowding into Mark's space even more, hungrily attaching their mouths together again. Jackson forced himself to stop when he realized how hard he had gotten. He looked at Mark's face, skin flushed and pupils blown wide. His lips were slick with spit and plump from kissing. Jackson wanted to keep going, but knew he shouldn't.

"It's getting late," he regrettably mumbled, thumb coming to brush across Mark's cheek. The skin was hot beneath his fingers. "I should probably drive us home." Mark pouted up at him, but nodded his understanding. When Jackson started to move back into his seat, he looked down. It could have been a trick of the moonlight, but Jackson could swear he could make out the faint bulge in the front of Mark's jeans. The sight made his mouth go dry. _He_ had done that.

Jackson forced himself to ignore it, settling back into his seat. He turned the key, starting up the car before rolling his windows down. The windows of the car were covered in a thick fog, the product of their makeout session.

"Our ice cream melted," Mark unhappily noted as he looked at their abandoned cups.

"We were nearly finished with it anyways," Jackson said with a chuckle, pulling out of the parking lot and onto the main road.

"I could have gotten a couple more bites out of it," Mark sighed. _I could have gotten a couple more bites out of you_ , Jackson thought to himself. His thoughts were doing nothing to help the situation in his pants. Fifteen minutes was enough time to get his body under control.

 _Youngjae in a speedo,_ he thought to himself. _Jinyoung in a speedo._ It was working. Jackson let out a quiet sigh of relief.

*********

Mark grimaced as he looked at his shirtless body in the mirror the next morning. Jackson's lips had left a nice red spot on Mark's neck just above where his shoulder began. 

Mark tentatively brought his fingers to his neck, carefully running the pad of his index finger over the reddened skin. He experimentally pressed on the mark, letting out a soft gasp at the small jolt of pain the action caused. Mark could still remember how good it felt last night to have Jackson sucking on his neck. He didn't even think of the possible consequences. It's like his brain wasn't working in the moment.

"You decent?" Jackson asked through the door with a knock. Mark jumped at the noise, startled.

"I guess so," he replied, still looking at his neck. Jackson slowly opened the door before stepping in. Mark could hear the click of the door as it shut. He cupped the red spot with his hand.

"What's wrong?" Jackson asked, looking at Mark through the reflection in the mirror. Mark carefully lifted his hand up, exposing the splotchy redness of his skin. Jackson let out a low whistle, turning to look at the mark up close. Mark shivered when Jackson lightly ran his fingers across his bare skin.

"Shit," Jackson sighed. "I guess I got a little carried away."

"Maybe a little bit," Mark mumbled, avoiding Jackson's eyes.

"Just wear something with a higher collar," Jackson suggested. "The hickey is pretty low on your neck."

"Hickey?" Mark asked. He had thought he heard the term from somewhere before. Jackson nodded.

"Yeah, that's what they're called," he explained. "I'll try to be more careful. I forgot my towel." Mark froze at Jackson's words while Jackson left to retrieve his towel for his morning shower. He said he would try to be more careful...did that imply that there would be a next time? Mark wasn't sure how to feel about that. Jackson's lips felt so good on his skin. It had him feeling things no one had made him feel before, which was also part of the problem. 

Mark tried to delude himself into thinking that the strong attachment he felt towards Jackson was the bonds of fraternal love. Lately, he was really starting to doubt that the way his stomach flopped and the way his pulse sped up had anything to do with brotherly love. If it did, he had a whole other set of deep rooted issues to sort out. Mark was really, _really_ starting to like Jackson. They came from completely different worlds. Liking him was problematic.

Mark sighed before he slipped out of the bathroom so Jackson could take his morning shower in peace.

*********

"You should have _seen_ Kihyun's face when he received the roses during English," Yugyeom was saying through bright laughter at lunch. "I've never seen him so red. His face matched the bouquet."

"Who do you think gave it to him?" Youngjae asked. Both Yugyeom and BamBam stared at him in disbelief.

"Really?" BamBam asked. "It was obviously Minhyuk. I'm not on the volleyball team and _I_ know that."

"You go to the practices more," Youngjae argued. "I only come to the games."

"Fake friend," Yugyeom teasingly coughed into his fist. Mark watched the exchange with amusement. The banter between Jackson's friends never got old.

"No," Youngjae protested. "The fake friend lately is Jackson. He's been spending more and more lunch breaks at Soyeon's table." Mark looked over to where Jackson was sitting amongst Soyeon and her friends. Youngjae had a point; he had been sitting over there quite a bit lately.

"Let him be," Jaebum stated. "He's allowed to sit where he wants. It's not like he's snubbing us."

"He sees us during classes and after school. I'm sure he-" Yugyeom started, but paused. "What is that?" Mark looked up from his tupperware of kimchi rice Jimin had so lovingly packed for him.

"What is what?" Mark asked, chopsticks in hand. Yugyeom pointed at Mark.

 _"That!"_ He exclaimed. "Do you have a _hickey?!"_

"What?" BamBam asked, quickly leaning across the table to get a better look. Mark protectively cupped his hand over his neck.

"No," he protested. Their argument had caught the attention of Jinyoung. "It's probably just a spider bite or something."

"Let me see," BamBam asked. "I'm an expert on hickeys. I can tell if it is one or not." Mark leaned further away from the boys.

"Where on earth did you get a hickey from?" Youngjae asked. "Not that long ago you hadn't even had your first kiss. Now you're coming to school all marked up?"

"Leave him alone," Jinyoung said. "Mark is allowed to have a private life. If you hassle him, I'll dole out punishments."

"What _kind_ of punishments?" BamBam mischievously asked. Jinyoung glared at him.

"Bother Mark one more time and find out," he challenged. Jaebum shook his head from next to Jinyoung, signaling that it would be a mistake to take Jinyoung up on the offer. Mark self-consciously pulled the neck of his shirt up a little higher.

"You're no fun," BamBam sighed.

 _'Thank you,'_ Mark silently mouthed to Jinyoung who simply nodded in reply.

*********

Jackson had just walked Soyeon to class when Jinyoung roughly grabbed him by the arm.

"Ow, what?" Jackson grumbled as Jinyoung began to drag him down the hallway.

"You might want to be a little more subtle," Jinyoung quietly hissed. Jackson frowned.

"What are you talking about?" Jackson asked, prying Jinyoung's hand off of his elbow.

"With Mark," Jinyoung clarified. "Our terror twins spotted the 'spider bite' he had on his neck."

"Oh," Jackson stated.

" _Oh_ , is right," Jinyoung shook his head. "They backed off once I threatened them. Seriously, what is going on with you two?"

"We went and got ice cream after dinner," Jackson quietly explained. "We were sharing ice cream one minute and the next I had him pressed against the door of my car." Jinyoung let out an irritated sigh.

"Jackson, I'm telling you this as your friend," he prefaced his statement. "Just make it official already. You both like each other. Just date." Jackson wished he could explain things to Jinyoung. There was so much he couldn't say. He couldn't reveal Mark's identity to anyone. It would put Mark in so much danger.

"It's...a little more complicated than that," Jackson hedged.

"You're impossible," Jinyoung scolded. "Poor Mark is pining over you while you're off with Soyeon."

"Mark is not _pining,_ " Jackson argued. "And Soyeon and I are not dating!" Jinyoung just shook his head at Jackson.

"You know," he stated. "At first, I was really worried about you getting your heart broken, but I really feel so bad for Mark." He rushed off, leaving Jackson behind.

"Jinyoung," Jackson tried to call, but Jinyoung paid him no mind, heading off to his next period class.

*********

Mark sat on the bleachers, dutifully working on his math homework next to BamBam. He didn't have volleyball practice, but Jackson had fencing that afternoon. Mark was just about to finish an equation when a shadow loomed over him. Mark looked up to find Jinyoung, his backpack slung over one shoulder.

"Hello Mark," Jinyoung greeted. Mark tilted his head to the side.

"Um, hello Jinyoung," he greeted back, unsure of what was going on. He looked to BamBam for help, but BamBam simply relaxed back, quietly watching the scene with calculating, feline eyes.

"Can I give you a ride home?" Jinyoung politely asked. Mark looked past Jinyoung to see Jackson, his helmet off staring at the two of them.

"Sure…?" Mark agreed. "Just let me let Jackson know." He was confused beyond all belief as to why Jinyoung was asking to drive him home. He and the other boy hadn't really talked much. The only thing they had in common was Jackson.

Mark put his homework back into his backpack before slinging it over his shoulders. He stood up, Jinyoung stepping aside to let him pass. Mark made his way to Jackson.

"Hey," he stated. "Jinyoung offered to drive me home. Is that okay?" Jackson looked concerned, eyes questioning as they flicked to Jinyoung. Mark watched as Jinyoung folded his arms in front of his chest, meeting Jackson's gaze.

"Alright…" Jackson reluctantly agreed. "Just text me when you get home." Mark smiled and nodded. He didn't want Jackson to worry. Jinyoung was one of Jackson's oldest friends. Mark clearly remembered how Jackson had explained that Jinyoung wasn't as cold as he seemed. If Jackson trusted him, Mark also trusted him.

"We can go," Mark said when he walked back over to Jinyoung. "See you later BamBam!" BamBam gave a small wave goodbye, his signature smirk on his lips.

The walk to Jinyoung's car was awkwardly silent. Mark was still unsure as to why Jinyoung decided to drive him home. Usually, he was more than content to watch Jackson in his element, but his intuition told him to go with Jinyoung.

Jinyoung's car was less flashy than Jackson's. It was all black with black leather interior. His car was meticulously clean. Mark felt bad even taking a seat in such a pristine car. The car was much quieter than Jackson's when Jinyoung started it up.

It took ten minutes of tense silence for Mark to crack.

"Jinyoung-" Mark started.

"Do you like tea?" Jinyoung cut him off, eyes on the road. Mark was caught off-guard by the random question. When he didn't immediately give an answer, Jinyoung briefly flicked his eyes over to look at Mark expectantly.

"Yes," Mark slowly replied. "I like tea."

"So do I," Jinyoung commented. "I'm going to take us to my favorite tea place. My treat." Mark simply resigned himself for the car ride after that. Jinyoung obviously wasn't going to answer any of the questions Mark wanted to ask.

*********

The tea shop was small and quaint. The walls were all white with an accent wall in a deep blue. Each of the tables set up was different. Some tables were made from a matte black painted wood, others looked like they were well-preserved antiques with swirly, intricate designs carved into the wood. It was like each table and chair set had its own theme. The walls were decorated with stuffed bookshelves and framed dried flowers. It definitely seemed like a place someone as refined as Jinyoung would spend his time.

When they walked up to the counter at the back of the building, Jinyoung smiled fondly at the young man waiting behind it. 

"Wonpil," he greeted, apparently on a first name basis with the waiter. Wonpil smiled back.

"Jinyoung," he greeted back, his smile just as fond. "It's been a while." Jinyoung shrugged.

"It's close to graduation. Life's been busy," he explained. Wonpil nodded his understanding before curiously eyeing Mark.

"I don't think I've met this friend of yours," he commented, looking Mark up and down. His eyes weren't hungry or predatory, more like a curious child trying to commit someone to memory for the first time.

"No, you haven't," Jinyoung confirmed. "This is Mark. He's a friend of Jackson's." Wonpil nodded, offering Mark a friendly smile. Mark couldn't help but smile back.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," Wonpil stated before turning back to Jinyoung. "Do you care where you sit?" Jinyoung shrugged.

"Anywhere is fine," he stated. "Preferably somewhere a little more _private_." Mark quickly looked at Jinyoung who paid him no mind. Mark could feel his stomach knot uncomfortably. This sounded ominous.

"Sure, let me show you to your table," Wonpil easily complied, taking two small menus before leading them over to a table snug against a corner of the shop.

"I'll give you guys a few minutes to decide," he stated before giving a curt bow and walking off. Jinyoung leisurely eyed the menu, seeming relaxed in the antiquated, straight-back chair he sat in. His posture was perfect, Mark noted.

"What do you like to drink, Mark?" Jinyoung asked, looking at him from just above the top of the menu he was holding. "I'm a fan of black tea."

"I like all tea," Mark answered with a shrug. "White teas are usually my favorite, but black is good, too." Jinyoung put his menu down. Wonpil noticed, quickly returning to the table.

"Can we get a pot of the black ginseng tea with a side of royal jelly?" Jinyoung asked, handing his menu and Mark's untouched menu back to Wonpil. "And a small plate of spritz cookies, please."

"No problem, Jinyoung," Wonpil answered with a wink before walking off.

"I'm assuming you didn't bring me here just for a tea date," Mark tentatively spoke. Jinyoung folded his hands on top of the tabletop.

"No," he admitted. "I wanted to talk to you. Alone."

"What about?" Mark asked, his stomach starting to churn uneasily.

"Jackson," Jinyoung simply answered. Mark had a feeling that Jackson was somehow involved. Jackson _always_ seemed to be involved. "What's going on between you two?"

"What do you mean?" Mark asked, playing dumb. Jinyoung gave him a hard look.

"Cut the crap," he bluntly stated, causing Mark to reel back. "I know you're not his cousin, I know you're not from Taiwan-"

"Jackson told you?" Mark interrupted, voice small and hurt. How could Jackson? Mark trusted him…

"No," Jinyoung sighed. "I figured it out myself. Jacks won't tell me shit. That's sort of the problem here." Mark curiously tilted his head to one side as he listened to Jinyoung.

"He came to me asking advice one day about if he should agree to give you those kissing lessons," Jinyoung revealed. "Which I now know our resident terror twins goaded you into. So I know you guys have been messing around to some degree." Mark frowned, his face burning.

"It's...complicated," Mark started. Jinyoung let out a mirthless chuckle.

"Jackson said the same thing when I asked him earlier," he said before letting out a sigh. "We actually got into a bit of a fight."

Mark was shocked at the news. He didn't think Jackson and Jinyoung _could_ fight. Jinyoung was the least savage when it came to Jackson. They seemed close like brothers. Jinyoung also seemed so...uncharacteristically vulnerable today.

"About what?" Mark asked. Jinyoung looked him in the eye.

"About you," he seriously stated. Mark blinked. "I know where the hickey is from, at least I have a pretty good idea." Mark instinctively brought a hand up to cover the mark that was barely hidden by his shirt.

"That's why I told everyone to back off at lunch," Jinyoung explained. "Jackson told me things sort of happened last night. I told him it wasn't fair to you for him to be playing fake boyfriend to Soyeon while he so obviously has feelings for you." This was news to Mark. He let the thoughts roll around in his head, trying to digest all of this new information while Wonpil headed over. He carried a tray that held a big, black teapot with beautiful gold accents, two matching teacups, a matching plate lined with picture perfect, petite spritz cookies, and a glass container of royal jelly.

"Thank you so much," Jinyoung graciously said as Wonpil set the tray down before unloading the treats onto the table.

"Yes, thank you so much," Mark shyly mumbled, his head still spinning. Wonpil simply smiled.

"Anything for an old friend," he told Jinyoung. "Though I'm surprised JB isn't jealous you're on a tea date with a very cute boy." Mark could feel his cheeks and his ears heat up with embarrassment while Jinyoung waved a hand at Wonpil.

"Oh no," he corrected. "This one is all Jackson's." Mark was _mortified_ as Wonpil seemed to assess him before thoughtfully humming.

"Such a beautiful couple," he mused. "Didn't know Jackson played for both teams. Otherwise I would've tried."

"I don't think even Jackson knows," Jinyoung commented with a sad shake of his head. Wonpil looked confused, but nonetheless, poured their tea before bowing and heading back to behind the counter.

"I'm not Jackson's," Mark hissed, hand coming to shield his face from Wonpil's general direction.

"You kind of are," Jinyoung resolutely stated, picking up the teacup with one hand, his other hand supporting the bottom of the cup with his palm. He brought it to his lips before taking a small sip. He closed his eyes, face relaxed before continuing. "I want to help. So let me help. I know Jackson better than anyone else."

Mark sighed, internally weighing his options. He knew he was sworn to secrecy and that it was for his own safety, but these were the people who accepted him with no questions asked. They were friends, teammates, classmates, and _brothers_. He didn't want to lie to them. He had a gut feeling that these friends were trustworthy. They were already so protective and loyal to each other. Mark had seen it with his own eyes time and time again.

"You know what Jackson's dad, Yoongi, does for a living, correct?" Mark quietly asked, his resolve crumbling. Jinyoung nodded, silently mouthing 'FBI'. Mark nodded.

"He took me in because I was in danger. I potentially could still be in danger," he continued. He wasn't quite sure how far he wanted to go with his explanation. "I'm a prince who needed protection. So here I am." Jinyoung seemed to take the news fairly well, simply humming his confirmation.

"That explains why you seem to have no idea how anything in America works," he mused. Mark pouted.

"Let me ask you this," Jinyoung said, setting his teacup down. His eyes were intense. Mark squirmed, feeling like he was stripped bare. "How do you feel about Jackson? For real?" Mark looked down at the clean, polished floor as he carefully thought. How _did_ he feel?

"Jackson...has been there since the start. For obvious reasons, ofcourse, but he didn't have to do all that he's done for me," Mark slowly stated, his thoughts flowing freely through his lips. "He's been patient and kind. We got to bonding and I noticed he's so funny and loyal. He loves animals and fencing and his friends. He dreams so big and genuine. He's sometimes stubborn and tries to act strong and not ask for help even when he needs it, but he trusted me with his secrets and I've trusted him with mine. He makes me feel safe and at home and he's so _handsome_ ." Mark wanted to cry. He was so stupidly falling for Jackson. He had tried to play everything off and stay resolute. He wanted so badly to be a good boy and here he was, crying in a tea shop with Jinyoung and confessing his love for what was supposed to be his American _brother._

"So you like him," Jinyoung summarized, his voice gentle. Mark looked up, tears pricking at his eyes, threatening to spill over.

"Yeah," Mark sniffed. "I guess I do." Jinyoung set one of the flower-shaped cookies onto Mark's plate.

"It's nothing to cry over," he assured. Jinyoung was softer, that princely charm he had at the bridal shop returning. "I don't want to speak for Jackson, but since he apparently wont, I'll just say this. Jackson will always play martyr. He'll suffer in silence to see his loved ones at peace. He deserves happiness. Just talk to him and be honest. Don't let him try to play hero and get out of facing reality." Mark nodded, wiping at his eyes before any tears could fall. He was Prince Yi Eun, future king of Bangtan. He could _do_ this. Mark reached forward, placing his hands over Jinyoungs.

"Thank you, Jinyoung." He bowed until his fringe hit the table. "Thank you so much for being a friend to me." When he looked up, he was in awe. Jinyoung looked completely caught off-guard. His icy front had completely vanished, face looking surprised and vulnerable. The expression was only there for a brief moment before he cleared his throat, looking away.

"You're welcome," he stiffly mumbled. Mark removed his hands, returning to sit up right.

"I can't believe it," Jinyoung quietly chuckled after a moment. "Our Prince Jackson nabbed a prince of his own."

"I'm still not sure he feels the same," Mark admitted.

"Why? Because of Soyeon? She's the hottest girl in school and Jackson hasn't asked her out even once," Jinyoung rolled his eyes. "Jackson is so far in the closet that he's finding Christmas presents." Mark snorted, the sound shocking himself as he quickly brought his hands to his face, covering his mouth. A smile quirked at Jinyoung's lips.

"Finish your tea," he sternly instructed, bringing his own cup daintily to his lips, trying to hide his smile behind the small teacup.

********

The next time Donghyuck came into the animal clinic was for his shots. This was good news, as it meant Jackson and Mark didn't have to do much except manhandle the golden retriever onto the scale for his weight. That in itself was a hassle. Donghyuck apparently didn't listen to Jungkook as he tried to nicely negotiate with him to sit on the scale like a good boy. Amber and Jessi openly watched in amusement from behind the front desk, offering no help.

"He's usually so good at home," Jungkook feebly assured. Mark sent him a grimace. He had a feeling Jungkook was blinded by love for his dog. There was not one instance Mark had witnessed of Donghyuck being obedient without Jackson waving treats in front of his snout.

"Hyuck, sit," Jackson demanded, pulling a milkbone from his scrub top pocket, right on cue. Donghyuck honed in on the bone, plopping his bottom down so quickly it had Mark and Jungkook stumbling. Mark could hear Amber snort.

"Okay, seventy eight pounds," Jackson noted as Donghyuck messily devoured his treat, crumbs sprinkling onto the black mat of the scale.

"Let me bring you guys back to one of the rooms," Jackson suggested, ushering Jungkook and Donghyuck to the back. Mark grabbed some wet wipes from behind the counter and dutifully wiped down the scale, picking up the pieces of dog treat as he did.

"He's a fat boy," Amber commented when Jackson returned.

"He's not fat," Jackson corrected. "He's just massive." Mark smiled at Jackson. He always came to the rescue when it came to the animals.

"I still say you're too soft," Amber said with an eyeroll. Jessi pulled a nail file from one of the drawers and began filing at her long nails. Jackson caught Mark's eye and gave him a wink.

"Want to come feed the kittens with me?" He asked. Mark nodded, always willing to follow Jackson wherever he went.

"Like you have to ask?" Amber snorted. "He's like a baby duckling." Jackson shot her a look before gently smiling at Mark and leading him to the back of the clinic. The kittens were still a little wobbly, mewing pathetically from their cage when they spotted Jackson and Mark.

"I know, I know," Jackson tutted at them, heading to the large refrigerator they kept. He grabbed the bag of powdered formula before grabbing some small bottles from the cabinet. 

“Fill these with water, okay?” Jackson instructed as he began putting the powder in the bottles, passing them to Mark to fill with tap water. After an eight second nuke in the microwave and a thorough shake, the bottles were ready. Mark gathered the tiny bottles and two fluffy blankets in his hands as Jackson headed over to the kittens.

“Bottle time!” Jackson announced, opening the cage and scooping up the five tiny kittens in his arms. Jackson led the way to the room he and Mark had first played with the kittens in, closing the door with his foot once Mark had entered with the bottles. They sat down on the floor on opposite sides of the tiny room, legs stretched out in front of them. Jackson released the kittens from his arms. Mark smiled as he watched them crawl down Jackson’s stomach and legs. He passed Jackson a bottle and one of the blankets before picking his favorite black kitten up in one hand.

“They’re still so little,” he cooed, setting the kitten down onto the fleece blanket laid on his lap. He coaxed the kitten to lay on it’s belly while he blindly reached behind him to the bench that he placed the bottles on.

“They’re getting bigger, though,” Jackson noted as he picked up one of the fluffy orange tabbys.

Mark placed his right hand on the kitten’s tiny back, his index finger helping support the kitten’s neck. With his left hand, he brought the bottle to the kitten’s mouth. He smiled when the kitten latched onto the nipple, it’s eyes closing.

“Are you left-handed?” Jackson asked. Mark looked up and immediately regretted the decision. Jackson was carefully feeding the orange kitten while another began to crawl up his chest, hungrily mewling. The sight had Mark’s pathetic, teenage heart thumping hard against his chest. He almost forgot to answer Jackson.

“I’m left-handed, but I was sort of trained to use my right hand, too,” Mark replied. “I switch. It’s useful.”

“Lucky,” Jackson commented. “That’s so cool. I wish my left hand wasn’t so useless. Although, if I was left-handed it would make fencing slightly problematic. It’s usually a right-handed sport.” They sat in a comfortable silence, feeding the hungry kittens. Mark tried his best to keep his eyes on the kittens, but he couldn’t help sneaking glances at Jackson. He still hadn’t brought up the conversation Jinyoung had recommended. It was a hard topic and there hadn’t seemed like a good opportunity to bring it up. Reality was setting in that he was running out of time. His stay here in America was already on borrowed time.

After feeding the kittens, Mark and Jackson headed back up to the front. Jungkook and Donghyuck had already left. Dr. Wong and Dr. Kim were standing at the front desk, chatting with Amber and Jessi.

“Talking smack about us?” Jackson joked as he and Mark reached the front desk.

“Kind of?” Dr. Wong answered. Dr. Kim smacked him on the arm.

“Hardly,” he assured. “You were the topic of discussion, though.” Jackson quirked a brow in question at the vague answer.

“You two graduate soon, right?” Dr. Kim continued. Jackson slowly nodded.

“We’ve had a good year and you, and Mark, have really helped out,” Dr. Wong stated. “We wanted to go out as a group for dinner. Sort of like a happy graduation and a team appreciation dinner in one.” His smile was big and friendly.

“How does that sound?” Dr. Kim asked. Mark looked to Jackson who looked flabbergasted.

“That - that…” he struggled for words.

“That sounds great!” Mark helpfully supplied. “That’s very generous of you.” Dr. Kim offered his charming, boxy smile at them.

“You just let us know where you would like to go and we’ll take care of the rest,” he stated. Jackson just nodded dumbly. Amber and Jessi giggled at his reaction.

“This is the most quiet I’ve ever seen Jackson. It’s so peaceful,” Amber quipped, causing Mark to chuckle. That seemed to snap Jackson out of his stunned stupor.

“I resent that,” he returned with a mock pout.

*********

Mark was flipping through the pages of Somin’s diary one afternoon. His birth mom had a lot of things to say. Mark wished she was still alive. There were just some topics he couldn’t talk about with Namjoon or Seokjin. He felt weird asking them things about love or relationships. It must have been so easy for them...soulmates. 

Somin never married and Mark was her only biological child. She did write in her diary about boyfriends. Each one taught her a valuable lesson. Mark so wished she could shed some of her experience onto him. He needed it more than ever. He was so confused about what to do with Jackson. Jinyoung had urged him to confess, but Mark was still weighing the risks and benefits in his mind.

Mark looked up to where Jackson was sitting on his bed, laptop open and eyes trained on the screen. His fingers quickly flew across the keys while his tongue peeked out slightly in concentration. He was working on an assignment for English that Mark still hadn’t finished. The question posed in class had hit Mark in an ironic sort of way that he felt high school English class prompts weren’t supposed to hit. Was it better to have loved and lost or to have never loved at all? They were going over poetry and the prolific phrase had come from some British poet. While the poet believed it was better to love, this essay prompt was to discuss one’s own personal opinion on the subject matter. Mark was curious to know what Jackson thought. He had been solidly working on the essay for the better part of an hour, fingers rarely stopping their tapping across the keyboard. Apparently Jackson had a lot to say on the subject. Mark wasn’t surprised. Jackson had his share of relationships according to his friends. Mark continued to read Somin’s words, hoping they would help him find inner peace.

 _With love, it’s always a risk,_ she wrote. _Humans always live in fear: fear of the unknown, fear of change, fear of rejection. Love can be scary as there is no sure way to know how another person feels. To express love is to be completely vulnerable. That can be scary. For me, the risk has always been worth the reward. No matter how fleeting or brief, love is an amazing feeling. The most beautiful human emotion there is. Anyone who can express love fully and honestly is a blessed soul, indeed._

Mark swallowed thickly. If that wasn’t a sign from Somin on the other side, he wasn’t sure what would be. Mark needed to be brave like Somin. He had her DNA after all.

“Jackson?” Mark quietly asked. Jackson’s tongue retreated back behind his lips as he turned to look at Mark. “What...uh...what did you write about in your essay?” _Coward._ Mark internally winced.

“That’s easy,” Jackson answered. “It’s better to have loved and lost. I agree with that dead British guy.” Mark rolled onto his side.

“What was your reasoning?” Mark asked. Jackson smirked.

“Why?” He asked, shutting his laptop with a soft click. “Too lazy to write your own essay? I thought royalty had higher morals than that.” Mark clicked his tongue at him in annoyance. Jackson crawled onto Mark’s bed, poking him in the cheek.

“I’m kidding,” he said. Mark knew he was joking. He let out a soft sigh.

“I just don’t know how I feel about it yet,” he gently set Somin’s book down next to him to continue reading later. Jackson laid down on his back next to Mark, their bodies barely apart.

“Have you ever been in love?” Jackson asked, looking up at the ceiling. Mark felt his pulse quicken. _You,_ he wanted to answer. _I think I’m in love with you._

“I’m not sure,” Mark answered instead.

“Well, I like to think I’ve been in love,” Jackson admitted. “Was it that ‘world-stopping, forever’ kind of love? No, but I think love has levels.” Mark attentively hung onto Jackson’s every word. He was having the love talk he always wanted to have with someone, but was too afraid to initiate.

“Love is kind of crazy; it’s like a rush. It’s just sort of there one day,” Jackson continued. “With that person you share so many memories and learn so many things. Sure, there are really awful times and love can really hurt, too. But I think that hurt helps shape us and prepare us for the next person.” Jackson turned his head to face Mark. His brown hair was flopping up and out onto the navy blue comforter. “Does that make sense?”

Mark nodded, mute. His stomach was doing those awful somersaults again. He kind of felt like throwing up. Where did this intensity come from? Mark studied Jackson’s face up close. He tried to commit it to his memory. Something to think about on those lonely days in Bangtan. To remember when he felt hopeless. That subtle arch of his dark brows, his wide, chocolate brown eyes, the gentle slope of his nose, the perfect heart of his cupid’s bow, his masuline jaw. Mark _yearned._

“What’s on your mind?” Jackson asked. It was a quiet question, but in the silence of their room it sounded so loud.

“You,” Mark weakly answered. That seemed to catch Jackson off-guard, his eyes widening and brows rising ever so slightly.

“Me?” He asked, a small, amused smile coming to his lips. “What about me?” Mark scooted closer, his pulse thundering in his ears. He tried to not let his hand tremble as it reached for Jackson’s. Quietly he brought Jackson’s hand to his chest, pressing down firmly. He was sure Jackson could feel his heart thudding beneath his ribcage.

“This always happens around you,” Mark admitted in a whisper. Jackson made no move to pull his hand away, so Mark kept his hand over it, although it was sweaty with nerves. “I don’t know what to do about it anymore.” Jackson said nothing, his eyes just watching Mark. Mark decided to take the plunge.

“Jackson, I really like you.”

There was nothing. Mark could feel his heart still beating against their hands, his ears ringing. Mark’s unease increased. He closed his eyes, fearful tears stinging behind his lids, lip trembling. This was such a bad idea. He shouldn’t have allowed Jinyoung, Somin, and that dead poet to influence him so much. Love was awful-

Mark let out a squeak as he felt lips pressed against his own. His eyes flew open, Jackson quickly pulling back. Mark rapidly blinked, confused. What had just happened?

“I wasn’t sure, at first,” Jackson quietly confessed. “BamBam kept teasing me. Jinyoung, too. They said we’re always making heart eyes at each other. I brushed it off at first, but then I started noticing.” He paused to lick his dry lips. “Whenever we’re not together I was always wondering how you were or what you were doing. If you had eaten or not. And every moment we spend alone, every kiss...it just feels different. It feels right.” Mark’s breath caught in his throat.

“I guess, what I’m trying to say, Mark Tuan or Prince Yi Eun of Bangtan, is that I really like you, too,” Jackson revealed.

“You do?” Mark asked, voice laced with disbelief. Jackson smiled and nodded.

“I do,” he confirmed before leaning forwards and capturing Mark’s lips with his own. Mark let out a relieved sigh, the stress and worry rolling off of him in waves. Jackson liked him, too. The tears he was holding back from earlier managed to sneak out past his closed eyelids, trailing down his cheeks and ending at their lips.

“Are you crying?” Jackson asked, pulling away to look at Mark’s face. He brushed the tears away with his thumbs. “Why are you crying?”

“I’m happy,” Mark assured, his voice wavering. “I promise.”

“No more crying,” Jackson tutted with a gentle smile. He leaned back down, their lips pressing together in a way that had Mark’s toes curling. Mark let Jackson lead their kiss, too full of emotion to do much other than simply _feel._ Jackson’s arm ran down Mark’s side causing Mark to shiver. Mark let out a breathy whine when Jackson’s tongue slipped into his mouth. Their kisses were slow and lazy, a mess of lips and tongue. 

Mark allowed his hand to roam across Jackson’s clothed back, feeling the strong muscles underneath his fingertips. He felt so nice. Jackson’s fingers slid just beneath the hem of Mark’s shirt, not daring to drift higher up or sink beneath his waistband. His thumb rubbed soothing circles onto Mark’s skin. The skin on skin contact, though innocent, had Mark feeling hazy. Jackson pulled back slightly, nibbling on Mark’s lower lip. Mark let out a soft moan that had Jackson grinning as they pulled apart.

“Those noises are problematic,” he warned, pressing a quick kiss to Mark’s lips. Mark frowned.

“But it feels so nice. What’s wrong with them?” He asked, pouting.

“Well for one, Yoongi and Jimin are home,” Jackson patiently explained. “And two.” He rocked his hips up gently against Mark’s thigh. Mark’s eyes widened when he felt something thick and throbbing poking against his leg. That was a new experience. He looked down, but couldn’t see much with the way they were pressed against each other. Jackson leaned down to Mark’s ear.

“It’s exactly what you think it is,” he whispered before moving to sit up. “Which is why we should stop.” Mark pouted, but said nothing, knowing Jackson was probably right.

“We should probably talk about this a bit more before we get carried away,” Jackson advised, patting Mark’s cheek before yawning. Mark watched him head to his own bed with a small frown. The frown quickly vanished as the realization hit him. Jackson liked him, too. Jackson _liked_ him _._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They just seemed to get really close, really fast," BamBam continued. "Minnie hinted that she was interested in Mark and Mark had told us that very same day that he never had his first kiss, so Yug and I came up with a plan."  
> "Oh shit," Youngjae groaned. "It's never good for anyone involved when you two formulate a plan." BamBam ignored him. The plans he and Yug had birthed over the years were genius. Youngjae apparently had no taste.  
> "Anyways, I told Yugyeom my suspicions so we decided to test it out. We told Mark that Minnie might want a kiss during their date and if he was terrible, she'd probably tell everyone," he recalled. "So we suggested he ask Jackson for lessons since Mark was tutoring Jackson in math."  
> "Like an even exchange," Yugyeom helpfully added. Youngjae blanched.  
> "An even exch - ? No, no that's not how that works," he said, shaking his head. "That's not how any of this works!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the delay. I have so many WIPs going on plus work that sometimes it takes me a while to get an idea for story progression. I'm working on a story for Spooktober this year so my updates won't be as long and drawn out as the fics I currently have out are. Realistically though, there should be one more chapter to tie all loose ends together - possibly two if the epilogue is long enough.
> 
> Just as a preface, I love Jaehyun from NCT. He's what I consider husband material. That being said, I needed someone who had believable jock aesthetic. Sorry to any Jaehyun stans.
> 
> This chapter has a mix of crack and a little bit of heat. Smut and kissing scenes are not my thing, so you've been warned! (No smut quite yet).
> 
> Thank you guys so much for all the love and support you have given me in the form of kudos, comments, and bookmarks. This story by far had the most immediate outpour of kudos I have ever received in one single night, so thank you! It really made me feel that this story was worth writing and I'm so glad so many of you are enjoying it.
> 
> I created a curious cat as well since apparently all the cool authors are doing it? If you want to ask questions, leave any extra feedback, talk about k-pop (or anything really), or simply just yell at me, I'll drop the link below.
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/andbreatheme)/[twt](https://twitter.com/andbreatheme1)

"Guys! Guys!” Youngjae excitedly shouted as he quickly headed over to the lunch table. Other students in the lunchroom paused their conversations to gawk at their loud friend as he zoomed by, weaving between tables. Jinyoung turned to give Youngjae a judgemental look, already tired of whatever news their friend was about to spring onto them.

“Oh this is going to be good,” BamBam quietly mumbled to a grinning Yugyeom. Jackson tried his best to remain neutral, patiently waiting for Youngjae to get his bearings. His chest was heaving, appearing to have run from _wherever_ it was he came from. This _must_ be serious.

“Have I got news,” he dramatically announced, quickly sliding in next to BamBam.

“Here it comes,” Jinyoung groaned, grimacing. Jaebum offered his condolences in the form of one of his sympathetic pats to his boyfriend’s shoulder. It did nothing to quell Jinyoung’s apparent annoyance. Youngjae ignored Jinyoung, instead pulling out his phone.

“I’m in the choir group chat and I received this lovely message today,” he said, voice taking on a sing-song tone. It was, unsurprisingly, perfectly on key. He cleared his throat before reading from his phone screen.

“Prom afterparty at my house. Parents out of state for the week,” Youngjae read off the group chat. “And then he posted his address.”

“Who is 'he'?” Jinyoung asked.

“Jooheon,” Youngjae breathed out, a smile wide across his lips.

“Oh, sweet!” BamBam cheered, snatching the phone from Youngjae’s hand so he could look over the address. He let out a low whistle.

“Wow, that’s a nice neighborhood,” he commented. “That’s going to be a big party. He’s dating a guy in my creative writing class, I think. Changkyun?” Youngjae nodded, taking his phone back.

“Yeah, that’s him,” he confirmed, pocketing his phone. “What do you think?”

“That sounds like an awful idea,” BamBam decided. “I’m in.” He and Yugyeom high-fived.

“What do you think, Jacks?” Youngjae asked. “Do you and Soyeon have any plans after the dance?” Jackson shook his head.

“Even if she did have plans, this is after prom,” he answered. “Soyeon and I are going to prom as friends. I’m going wherever I want to go after prom.” Youngjae rolled his eyes.

“How long are you going to keep that lie up?” He teasingly asked. Jackson frowned. This was starting to get old. He wasn’t sure how many times he had to explain that Soyeon and he were just friends. He had his eye on someone else.

“It’s not a lie,” he firmly replied. “I don't like her like that.” Jinyoung looked at Jackson briefly as he spoke before he looked to Mark. He raised his brows expectantly. Mark gave a small shrug in response, causing Jinyoung’s posture to deflate in disappointment.

“Mark,” Jackson asked, turning towards the young prince. “Do you want to go? It’s a house party, so it might be... _wild_.” 

“You _have_ to go,” Yugyeom urged, tugging at Mark’s arm. “One American rager before going home to Taiwan!” Mark shrugged with a small laugh at Yugyeom’s desperate pleas.

“I’ll go wherever you guys go,” he easily agreed.

“You know that means we have to babysit,” Jinyoung regretfully muttered, looking up at Jaebum. Jaebum just shrugged in that carefree way he always did, an easy smile on his face.

“Sounds fun,” he agreed. Jinyoung let out a quiet, resigned sigh before picking up his newest novel.

"Awesome," Youngjae commented, tapping away at his phone. "I'll let Jooheon know all seven of us will be there." 

This wouldn't be Jackson's first house party. Jackson had friendly acquaintances scattered amongst people of all walks of life. He found people to be very interesting. Finding out what shaped people or what made them tick had always been like a fun game to him. 

He looked to his right at Mark. Mark was someone who willingly shared with Jackson some pretty deep and intimate things. What was so different about finding out about Mark was that it was always an even exchange. When Mark shared something personal, it cost Jackson a personal detail about his own life. Jackson's own insecurities or secrets had never been part of the deal before. With Mark, it almost felt okay. Sharing his secrets with someone else felt cathartic or healing in a way. It felt liberating. He was used to keeping the group energy up. He had become an expert on “fake it ‘til you make it”. It felt scary, yet freeing to be candid and open with another person without fear of judgement or having to uphold any sort of expectations.

Mark made him feel comfortable. That was a rare feeling to be on the receiving end of. He wanted to hold onto that feeling for as long as he possibly could.

*********

"Jackson," Mark asked later that night as they studied on a shared bed. "What does Jungkook do for a living?" Jackson looked up from his homework, confused. The question must have seemed so random, Mark figured. Mark was always thinking about the new parts of his life, the animal clinic being one of them.

"Jungkook? Donghyuck’s owner?" Jackson asked, clarifying. Mark nodded. "He's an executive chef at some Italian restaurant downtown. Why?" That gave Mark an idea.

"Maybe we could suggest his restaurant to Dr. Kim for our employee appreciation dinner?" Mark suggested. Jackson cocked a brow up, still clearly confused at the current topic of discussion. Mark tried to send him a reassuring smile in return.

“I didn’t know you liked Italian food,” Jackson mentioned. Mark casually shrugged.

“I like all food, but that’s besides the point,” he stated. “I just want an excuse for Dr. Kim and Jungkook to meet outside the office. _Without_ Donghyuck.” Mark could actually _see_ the moment that Jackson understood what Mark was getting at. His eyes lit up, soon followed by a smile.

“That’s genius,” he commented. Mark brightly smiled, a feeling of pride settling in his chest.

“That’s some BamBam and Yugyeom level scheming,” Jackson mentioned. “Should I be worried about all the time you're spending with my friends?” Mark chuckled, shaking his head.

“Why do they get all the credit?” He teasingly whined, swatting at Jackson’s arm. “Why can’t the genius just be my own?”

“Fine,” Jackson agreed, leaning closer to Mark. “Credit is all yours.” Mark smiled when Jackson leaned in, pressing a kiss to his lips. One simple kiss soon became two. And three. And four - 

Mark was sure there was a good reason he wasn’t supposed to be getting carried away, but as Jackson pressed him onto his back, that reason seemed to completely slip his mind. Jackson had shoved their study materials out of the way, pencils and a notebook noisily falling off the bed. Mark was all too willing to comply with the kisses, their mouths slotting together with the ease of familiarity. Kissing Jackson was becoming just another part of his life in America. Probably the most enjoyable part, if Mark was being completely honest.

Jackson peppered kisses along Mark’s neck, careful to not leave any evidence this time. Mark brought a fist to his mouth when Jackson snaked his tongue out, the sensation causing him to squirm beneath the other boy. Mark bit into his index finger, holding back the sounds he so desperately wanted to let out.

“Sensitive,” Jackson mumbled against Mark’s neck. Mark weakly nodded, forcing himself to stay quiet. Jackson’s lips soon replaced Mark’s fist, tongues messily meeting. Mark fisted a hand in the back of Jackson’s shirt, desperately needing something to hold onto. He did let a soft moan escape his lips when he felt Jackson sneak a hand beneath the hem of his shirt. He could feel the muscles of his abdomen clench as Jackson ran his warm fingertips across his skin. The feeling of Jackson licking and sucking at his tongue paired with fingertips blindly exploring higher and higher had need flickering deep inside of Mark. He wasn’t sure what exactly he needed, but he needed _something._ He felt his hips desperately buck up against Jackson as his fingers released the fabric of Jackson’s shirt. He dragged his own fingers lower down Jackson’s back, carefully slipping them underneath the thin cotton. The skin of Jackson's lower back was so warm beneath his fingertips. So warm and so smooth.

They quickly separated when there was a loud knock on the bedroom door. Mark hurriedly pulled down the hem of his tee that Jackson had slightly rucked up in his earlier exploration.

“Come in!” Jackson called out, running a hand quickly through his hair to smooth the stray tufts down. The bedroom door slowly opened, Jimin poking his head through the door.

“Hey guys,” he greeted, his smile tight, almost tentative. “Mark, can I see you for a moment?” Jackson and Mark shared a panicked look. Mark was so sure he was being quiet this time. Jackson had warned him about making too much noise before. Mark looked towards Jimin, plastering a fake smile on his face.

“Sure,” he agreed, sliding off Jackson’s bed. He gave Jackson one last worried look over his shoulder before leaving the bedroom.

“Come with me,” Jimin quietly instructed, leading Mark down the staircase. Mark swallowed down the unease he felt as they ventured further and further away from Jackson. They paused outside the stairs to the basement. Mark gave Jimin a concerned look.

“Yoongi is waiting downstairs for you,” Jimin explained, opening the door. “It’s best not to keep him waiting.” This was it, Mark was being shipped out. All because he couldn’t keep his mouth shut. Jackson just made it so difficult. His mouth did _things._ Mark may be the future king, but he was still a mere mortal. Jackson Wang just happened to be his ultimate weakness.

Mark slowly stepped down the wooden stairs. Each footstep felt like the walk to his untimely demise. Mark could feel his knees slightly wobble the further he went. Maybe his legs would give out and the stairs could take him out before Yoongi could. 

He stepped onto the cold basement floor, feeling the chill through his socked feet. Yoongi was expectantly waiting for him in the dimly lit room. He looked serious. God, this was awful. Yoongi gave a short nod of his head in greeting. He hadn’t started yelling yet, so that was a plus.

“Mark,” he quietly greeted, voice void of emotion.

“Yes?” Mark asked, voice meek. Yoongi held a very old looking device out in one hand.

“What’s that?” Mark asked.

“It’s what we call a burner phone,” Yoongi explained, extending his arm out further. “Take it. Hold it up to your ear.” Mark gave Yoongi an unsure look before picking the device up. A burner phone? Was it going to burn his ear? Was this his punishment? Mark took a deep breath before his shaking arm brought the phone to his ear. He shut his eyes tightly, waiting for the hellfire to consume him.

_“Yi Eun?”_

Mark’s eyes shot open. He would know that voice anywhere.

“Dad?” He questioned, voice wavering in disbelief.

 _“Oh thank heaven your safe,”_ Seokjin’s relieved voice filled his ears. Mark could feel shocked tears spring up to his eyes. It had been _so long_ since he had heard the voice of either of his fathers. Yoongi folded his arms in front of his chest, silently watching.

“Dad, what’s wrong?”Mark asked. If Seokjin was calling after silence for so long and he was worried about Mark, that couldn’t mean anything good.

 _“We’re fine,”_ Seokjin assured. _“Everything is okay. We had an attack on our castle.”_ Mark felt his heart plummet at the news.

“Namjoon?!" He quickly asked, panic flooding his bloodstream. If anything had happened, he couldn’t…

 _“Your father is fine,”_ Seokjin assured. Just hearing his voice brought all the comfort of home to Mark. Knowing his fathers were safe was all he could ever hope for.

“What happened?” He asked. An attack on their castle? He heard his father let out a sigh.

 _“We don’t know_ how _,”_ he began. _“But somehow a spy got a hold of one of the royal uniforms and had been hiding out under the disguise of a housekeeper. The only way we caught on was due to Hoseok the tailor. He paid us a visit and noticed someone out of place. Eagle eyes, that man.”_ Mark let out a shaky sigh. He would need to do something special for Hoseok when he returned home. Maybe he could wear one of his new designs out to a press meeting; give his beautiful, new designs some more exposure.

 _“He was able to escape and the entire kingdom and neighboring kingdoms are on high alert to make sure he is found. They don’t think he was working alone. I’m just so glad you’re safe,”_ Seokjin stated, snapping Mark out of his thoughts. Mark frowned.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” He questioned.

 _“We were so sure everything had passed,”_ Seokjin explained. _“We were going to make arrangements for you to come home until this happened. I’m so glad we didn’t.”_ The blood ran ice cold in Mark’s veins. They were getting ready to send him back? He wasn’t ready to go back. Not when America had also become his home. Not when he still had things to work out with Jackson.

 _“Yi Eun?”_ Seokjin tentatively asked. _“Is Yoongi treating you nicely?”_ Mark took a look at Yoongi who hadn’t moved since the conversation started, his expression still a neutral mask.

“Absolutely,” Mark answered without hesitation. “He and Jimin have made me feel right at home. Their son Jackson is wonderful and so are his friends. I’m keeping my grades up and made the volleyball team.”

 _“Wow,”_ Seokjin breathed. _“I always expect great things from you, so I really shouldn’t be surprised.”_ There was a pause. _“How would you feel...about finishing the school year out there? Until we can make sure everything is safe here?”_ Mark felt his body sag with relief as he let out a sigh. He could stay here for a bit longer. He never in his wildest dreams thought he would _want_ to stay in America, yet here he was longing for more time.

“That’s fine with me,” Mark assured. Seokjin let out another relieved sigh.

 _“I’m glad to hear it,”_ he stated. _“Just keep doing great things and you will be back home in no time. I love you and miss you.”_ Mark could feel his chest clench longingly at the words of sincere affection from his father.

“I love you, too, Dad. Tell Namjoon I love him, too,” he quietly spoke into the receiver.

 _“I will,”_ Seokjin assured. _“I'll see you soon.”_ Mark swallowed the emotions that were building up inside him. He could be strong. He _would_ be strong.

“Goodbye Dad,” he returned. The click of the phone left him feeling a whirlwind of emotions. He stood there, the dead line pressed up to his ear still.

“Mark?” Yoongi gently called out after a moment. Mark’s eyes snapped up to Yoongi who had come closer while Mark was momentarily spacing out. “Is everything okay?” Mark numbly nodded, slowly bringing the phone away from his ear. He wordlessly held the phone back out to Yoongi.

“I hope I haven’t been an inconvenience,” he quietly mumbled when Yoongi took the phone back.

“Of course not,” Yoongi reassured. “We love having you around. Me, Jimin, _and_ Jackson. You’re family.” Mark decided since his father was no longer able to hear him, it was okay to let his strong walls lower. Tears spilled out, rapidly running down his cheeks. He could taste salt on his tongue as his vision blurred, but he didn’t care.

“Honey?” Jimin’s concerned voice sounded after soft footsteps hurried down the wooden basement stairs.

“I’m fine,” Mark assured, choking on a gasp. “I’m fine. It...it was just so nice to hear my dad’s voice.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Jimin sighed, pulled Mark into a tight hug. “Everything will be okay. You can stay here as long as you need. We really don’t mind.” Mark wrapped his arms around Jimin’s middle, letting the faint scent of peaches fill his nose. The smell of Bangtan. Jimin allowed Mark to hold onto him for as long as he needed.

When Mark felt calm enough to let go, he wiped at his wet eyes.

“Thank you both,” he graciously said with a deep bow. Thank you would never be enough; never enough for Yoongi and Jimin.

“No thank yous necessary,” Jimin replied with one of his bright smiles. Mark straightened his posture, sniffling. 

“It’s been a long night,” Jimin continued. “How about you try to get some sleep, okay?” Mark nodded before shakily making his way back up the stairs.

When he stepped back into the bedroom, Jackson’s head shot up. His face turned to immediate worry when he saw Mark’s tear-stained face.

“Oh no,” he muttered. “What’s wrong? What happened?” Mark closed the door behind him before making his way to Jackson, fresh tears flowing. He wrapped his arms around Jackson, pressing the side of his head against Jackson’s chest. He listened to the steady thumping of Jackson’s heartbeat.

“Everything is fine,” Mark hiccuped. “It was a phone call from my dad. Apparently there was a breach in security back home, but everyone is okay. I’m just...overwhelmed.” Jackson wrapped his arms tighter around Mark. Mark let the tears fall, silently crying against Jackson’s chest. He could feel Jackson press a kiss to the crown of his head.

“It’s okay,” Jackson’s soft voice soothed as he gently rocked Mark from side to side. “I’ve got you.” Mark allowed himself to accept the comfort he so badly craved, leaning his full weight against Jackson.

“The good news is,” he mentioned, looking up. “I can finish out the school year here. That means volleyball and prom are a go.” Jackson smiled as he moved one arm to wipe away Mark’s tears.

“I know you miss home,” he stated. “But I am _so happy_ you’re staying.” Mark let out a watery laugh, already feeling better at seeing Jackson’s beautiful smile.

“I’m happy too,” he agreed. “And I’m happy everyone is safe. It was just a lot to take in. I wasn’t prepared for that.” Jackson hummed his understanding, the noise softly rumbling in his chest where Mark could feel it. He pressed a soft kiss to Mark’s forehead, lips partly blocked by Mark's bangs. Jackson was too sweet; too good to be true. Mark was thankful to have him by his side.

*********

"You would think that the assignments would slow down near the end of our high school career," BamBam sighed as he sat in the library with Yugyeom and Youngjae. "But no, it seems like the teachers are laying it on extra thick."

The three of them were working on a research project for Economics. They were assigned a paper to explain the economies of smaller countries and explain how they managed to stay afloat amongst the larger world powers. It was painfully dry.

"What countries did you guys want to do?" Youngjae asked as his eyes were trained on the computer monitor in front of him, Google search open on the browser.

"Honestly, I don't care," Yugyeom sighed, lolling his head to the side to look at BamBam. BamBam noticed the stare and offered his tired friend an apologetic look in return. Yugyeom must have been exhausted lately with volleyball practice for championships coming up and end of the year assignments.

"Oh, hold on," Youngjae said, typing facebook into the address bar. "I think someone on my friend's list posted an article about the youngest world leaders in history." BamBam and Yugyeom watched as Youngjae browsed through his friend list.

"How do you remember obscure things like that?" Yugyeom questioned. Youngjae shrugged.

"I was scrolling at two AM," he recalled. "I was going to click on it, but I ended up getting distracted. It was one of those random buzzfeed articles." He clicked on a link, the article soon loading.

They slowly read the names and looked at the pictures of young rulers over countries they've never even heard of. BamBam was starting to feel a sense of inferiority. Some of these teens were younger than he was and had a long, impressive resume of achievements.

"Prince Yi Eun of Bangtan," Youngjae read aloud. "Yet again, another country on this list I've never heard of."

BamBam felt his eyes widen as the picture loaded. He would know that beautiful smile anywhere.

"Woah," Yugyeom commented, as if reading BamBam’s mind. "If it weren't for the brown hair, he would look like Mark's brother."

"That _is_ Mark," BamBam breathed out. Yugyeom gave BamBam a funny look.

"No, he's not," he argued. "That's some Yi Eun dude of Bang-whatever. Mark is from Taiwan." BamBam shook his head.

"No. I didn't believe he was from Taiwan from the start," he admitted. This was all starting to make sense. The horrible geography, the lack of Mandarin, the absolute lack of basic cultural knowledge - Mark was from _way_ further away than Taiwan. "I would ask questions, kind of probing, and he knows _nothing_ about Taiwan. I haven't heard him speak a lick of Mandarin, either."

"Why do you think he didn’t even question it when we brought up kissing Jackson?" He asked. "That’s his supposed cousin. I know Taiwan has different cultures, but - "

"Woah! Woah! _Woah!"_ Youngjae exclaimed, sitting up straight in his chair. "Hold up! _Who_ was kissing _who?!"_ Yugyeom grimaced, looking first at Youngjae, then to BamBam, then back to Youngjae. BamBam rubbed at the back of his neck. How was he going to explain this one?

"It's a long story," he feebly tried. Youngjae just shook his head, arms crossed and folded in front of his chest.

"Oh no, no dearest Bam," he tutted. "We have _all period."_ BamBam sighed in defeat. He had no way out of this corner he had backed himself into.

"Okay, but you _have_ to keep your big mouth shut. I'm serious," he warned. Youngjae just gave him an expectant look to carry on. BamBam looked to Yugyeom who simply gave a helpless shrug of his shoulders.

"So I've been best friends with Jacks for a long time. We tell each other _everything,"_ BamBam started. His eyes flicked over to Yugyeom. He hadn’t exactly revealed to his best friend what he and Yugyeom had been getting up to in their free time lately. "Well, _almost_ everything. He never mentioned having any family in Taiwan. Especially not anyone as close as he is with Mark. Don't you think he would've mentioned that?"

"Maybe they just hit it off real well?" Youngjae suggested. BamBam shook his head.

"Have you ever watched them? Like, _really_ watched them?" He asked. Youngjae slowly shook his head.

"Not really," he admitted. "Aside from Jinyoung, everyone in our group seems a little...handsy." He had a point. They were a very physically affectionate group of boys. There was nothing wrong with that.

"They just seemed to get really close, really fast," BamBam continued. "Minnie hinted that she was interested in Mark and Mark had told us that very same day that he never had his first kiss, so Yug and I came up with a plan."

"Oh shit," Youngjae groaned. "It's never good for anyone involved when you two formulate a plan." BamBam ignored him. The plans he and Yug had birthed over the years were _genius_. Youngjae apparently had no taste.

"Anyways, I told Yugyeom my suspicions so we decided to test it out. We told Mark that Minnie might want a kiss during their date and if he was terrible, she'd probably tell everyone," he recalled. "So we suggested he ask Jackson for lessons since Mark was tutoring Jackson in math."

"Like an even exchange," Yugyeom helpfully added. Youngjae blanched.

"An even exch - ? No, no that's not how that works," he said, shaking his head. "That's not how any of this works!"

"Well to be fair," BamBam stated. "If he did ask Jackson and Jackson wasn't up for it, he wouldn't make it weird. Jackson would let him down easy and then let it go."

"Jacks isn’t gay, though?" Youngjae said, the statement sounding more like a question.

"You sure about that?" BamBam asked. Youngjae looked unsure.

"I thought so?" He replied. "I mean, he's only dated girls."

"Have you ever asked him?" BamBam challenged.

"Well, no," Youngjae answered. "I never really felt the need to."

"Can we get back to the fact that Mark is a _prince?"_ Yugyeom squeaked, arms wildly gesturing at a brunette Mark with his beautiful toothy grin staring back at them through the computer monitor.

"What...um…" Youngjae paused, mind buffering to find the appropriate words to use when you've just found out your formerly straight friend has been playing kissy face with an undercover prince. Good luck Choi Youngjae, BamBam mused. "What do we _do_ with this information?"

"Nothing!" Yugyeom exclaimed. "Markie is our friend, too. I don't want him to get hurt." Youngjae seemed upset at having to keep such a monumental secret to himself, but sat back. BamBam was at just as much of a loss as his friends. What were they supposed to do with this knowledge? More importantly, why hadn’t Jackson told him? Did he think BamBam wouldn’t be able to keep a secret? BamBam kept all of Jackson’s secrets. It bothered him and frankly, it hurt.

*********

Jackson was on a mission to make things right. So much had happened in what felt like such a short amount of time. Everything that Jackson had once known seemed to have tilted on its axis, in a way. Things hadn't gone completely belly up, per se, but just slightly twisted. While the school year was ending, there was still time to fix this mess. Time to make things tilt, but this time in his favor.

First step was Jinyoung.

Jackson could still feel the tension since their argument in the hallway. They still ate lunch together, still had classes together, but their friendship felt distant. Jackson didn't think he could ever really recall a time when their friendship felt forced or awkward until now. He didn't like it. Jinyoung was one of the most important people in his life. His best friend had been there for some of the worst moments Jackson had experienced. He was like a brother to Jackson.

"Can we talk?" Jackson timidly asked, seeking out Jinyoung in the library during free period. Jinyoung set the novel he was reading face down onto the glossy tabletop with one hand. His face was a mask of neutrality as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Jackson warily eyed the gesture.

"I'm sorry," he started off with. It was better to just start with the main point when it came to Jinyoung. "I'm sorry about our argument the other day. You were right in a way." Jinyoung's eyes softened just a fraction, but he remained silent, allowing Jackson to keep going.

"Ever since Mark came into my life, things have been so confusing. I wanted to try to keep things as normal as I could, but that's obviously not working," Jackson continued. "I like Mark, okay? I really like him, and I don't know what to do about it. This really wasn't supposed to happen."

"Who cares about what things are _supposed_ to be?" Jinyoung said, dropping his arms. "You can't help who you like. Knowing Mark's personality and how well you two get along, it was inevitable, honestly." Jackson quirked a brow at what Jinyoung had said.

"Did you talk to Mark about this yet?" Jinyoung asked.

"We talked a little," Jackson admitted. "We still have more to talk about, but there were a few other talks I felt were more necessary." When he looked up, he noticed Jinyoung's features had softened.

“You know he’s completely gone for you, right?” Jinyoung asked. Jackson let out a brief chuckle.

“I”m not sure he’s _that_ serious,” he commented. “But he told me how he felt about me the other night.”

“Hallelujah,” Jinyoung praised, looking up towards the heavens. “You two were driving me insane. I was drowning in unresolved sexual tension every lunch period. It was unbearable. I was ready to shove you both into a closet to sort out your bullshit, but Jaebum strongly discouraged the idea.”

“That sounds counterproductive,” Jackson mentioned. “I mean, wasn’t the point to come _out_ of the closet?” He laughed as Jinyoung gave him a disgusted look.

“I hate you,” he stated. “Please stop talking. I forgive you.” He let out an _oof_ as he suddenly had his arms and lap full of Jackson. Although Jinyoung could act as cool as he wanted, Jackson felt Jinyoung hug back.

*********

Step two of make things right: Soyeon.

Jackson had two hot chocolates in his hands as he made his way back to the small table at one of the local cafes in town. He sat down, sliding one hot chocolate over to the girl across from him and keeping one for himself.

"Thanks for coming with me, Soyeon," Jackson said, watching the steam rise from his cup before looking up at the girl across from him. She smiled back, tucking some of her hair from her black, choppy bob behind one ear.

"Thank you for the hot chocolate," she returned, delicate hands coming to hold the paper cup, her nails styled in a french manicure.

"It's no problem," Jackson assured. He needed to clear up any misunderstandings with the girl. It was only fair. “I wanted to talk about prom.” Soyeon smiled, tapping her nails rhythmically against the cardboard sleeve around the cup.

"It feels like it's coming up so fast, huh?" She asked. Jackson nodded. _Too fast,_ he thought.

"I was wondering why you asked me to be your date, actually," Jackson said. "Usually guys ask the girls with a giant promposal of some sort." Soyeon's happy demeanor seemed to slightly dim at his inquiry.

"You know I was dating Jaehyun for a while, right?" Soyeon asked, her eyes resolutely staring into the cholately drink. Of course Jackson knew. Jaehyun Jung was the star quarterback of the football team and Soyeon was one of the most popular girls in their grade. Everyone knew of their high profile relationship.

"I had heard about it, sure," Jackson easily answered.

"Well, we were supposed to go to prom together," Soyeon continued. "We had our tickets and everything. Then I saw the infamous snapchat story of Johnny's house party." Jackson wasn't familiar with what Soyeon was referring to. Jackson hadn't been at that party, nor had his friends. They didn't really run in tight circles with any jocks outside of the volleyball team.

"I...don't follow Johnny on snapchat," Jackson admitted. Soyeon looked up from her hot chocolate, her beautiful eyes sad.

"You're lucky then," she commented. "Almost the whole school does. And if they didn't, they saw it from a friend who did." Jackson frowned, not liking where this story was going.

"Jaehyun cheated on me with a girl from the cheerleading squad," Soyeon revealed, smiling though it was hollow. Jackson saw the way her small hands tensed around her cup. "Someone caught him on snap making out with some cheerleader, I don't even know her name." Soyeon paused, closing her eyes tightly. She took a deep breath in and out through her nose before she opened her eyes again.

"He apologized. Said he was sorry and that he had too much to drink, but I frankly don't care what the issue was," she blinked away the wetness that gathered in her eyes, jutting her chin up. "He humiliated me. I couldn't escape it. People were posting it on Facebook walls and tagging me. Anonymous text messages kept pinging my phone asking questions or just making fun of me. I had to get my number changed."

"I'm sorry you had to go through that," Jackson sympathized. He placed a hand, warmed by his hot chocolate cup, on her small wrist. Her hands relaxed their tensed posture almost immediately.

"It's all done now," Soyeon assured. "They've all moved on to whatever the newest gossip is. There's actually a lot of talk about Mark." Jackson felt his eyes widen.

"Mark...like Mark Tuan?" He clarified. Soyeon giggled.

"Like your cousin Mark, yes," she confirmed. "People are saying he's some volleyball prodigy." Jackson smiled softly, remembering how Mark seemed like a different person on the court. He was focused and talented and powerful. It was a complete change from the candid, casual Mark Jackson was used to. That Mark was an adorable marshmallow of a boy, always asking questions with childlike innocence.

"He turned my best friend down," Soyeon mentioned followed by a thoughtful hum. Jackson shrugged.

"I guess he just felt more comfortable going with my friends," he attempted to explain. "He didn't want to go with a stranger."

"You don't have to defend him so hard, Jackson," Soyeon assured him with a small smile. "I don't hold it against him and neither does Minnie." Jackson relaxed, dropping his hand from Soyeon's wrist. Soyeon took a small sip from her hot chocolate, avoiding the large cubed marshmallows that floated close to her lips.

"To answer your original question, I asked you because I thought you were nice," she confessed. "I knew you were single and your best friends with Minnie's cousin. I don't think I've ever heard anyone say one negative thing about you."

"It had nothing to do with my dashing good looks?" Jackson joked, causing Soyeon to accidentally let out a small snort as he tried to pull modelesque poses.

"You're very attractive Jackson," Soyeon admitted. "But I'm not in the market for a boyfriend after what happened with Jaehyun. I don't really feel that kind of connection between us anyways." Jackson was so relieved to hear that Soyeon felt the same way about their chemistry.

"I was worried that you would be expecting something to happen between us," Jackson confessed. "I like you a lot, as a friend. But I'm kind of starting to feel something for someone else." Soyeon reached out, patting Jackson's hand.

"There's no hard feelings," she stated. "I promise. We're going to prom as friends." Jackson felt so much lighter as the stress that had been building up for so long about this issue was finally settled.

"You know we're going to be the best looking couple there, right?" Jackson teased, taking a sip from his hot chocolate.

"Naturally," Soyeon easily agreed with an eye roll causing Jackson to laugh. Somehow, he felt that things were going to be alright.

*********

Last, but not least, on Jackson's list was to settle things with Mark.

He wanted to make sure there wasn't anything that would hurt their chances of being together. That's why Jackson saved him for last.

He was headed down the hallway after fencing practice to drive Mark and himself home when he felt a hand grab at his elbow, yanking him beneath a dark staircase. He would've let out a yell if there wasn't a hand soon over his mouth.

Jackson squinted in the dark, making out his captors to be BamBam and Youngjae. He licked the palm over his mouth causing Youngjae to groan in disgust, dropping his hand to wipe his palm on his pants.

"Gross Jacks," he mumbled.

"What's going on?" Jackson asked. His friends were eccentric, sure, but this was weird even for them.

"We need to talk," BamBam said, pulling out his phone. Jackson's brows furrowed. His confused expression morphed into one of surprise when Mark's smiling face appeared on BamBam's screen. He read the text:

  1. _Prince Yi Eun of Bangtan (18)_



"What…?" He began to question before BamBam interrupted.

"Mark is a prince."

It wasn't a question. Although the hair was dark brunette in color, there was no doubt that the beautiful smiling boy in the picture was, indeed, his Mark.

"What's this about?" Jackson carefully asked. He had to be careful. He was unsure of just _how_ much they knew. They were his friends, but he still had a duty to protect Mark.

"So it's true?" Youngjae asked. Jackson made a noncommittal noise.

"Jacks, why didn't you tell us?" BamBam asked, pocketing his phone. "Why didn't you tell _me?"_ Jackson could clearly hear the hurt in BamBam's voice.

"I thought we were best friends," BamBam continued. "I found out from a damn buzzfeed article!"

"I wasn't really allowed to say anything," Jackson explained. "He's technically in hiding. _I_ didn't even know the full story until Mark told me recently!" BamBam sighed, running a hand over his face.

"Well, that makes the fact that they've been kissing less weird," Youngjae mentioned. Jackson felt his heart plummet, dread seeping into his body.

"What do you mean?" He asked. He had a bad feeling he already knew the answer.

"You and Mark," Youngjae said as if he were casually talking about the weather. "Bam and Yug caught me up." Jackson grimaced.

"We're all supposed to be friends," BamBam stated, a deep frown on his handsome face. "Since when do we hide things from each other?" Jackson didn't know what in particular set him off. It could've been the feeling of being cornered, fear for Mark's safety, or feeling like he was on trial. Either way, he had heard enough.

"Like you telling me about you and Yug, right?" He shot back. BamBam looked taken aback. It gave Jackson a small feeling of victory in what was seeming like a very bleak situation. Youngjae whipped his head in BamBam's direction.

"What about you and Yug…?" Youngjae slowly asked. For their friend always having the latest gossip in their school, he seemed to be the only one completely in the dark when it came to what was going on in their inner circle. BamBam paid Youngjae no mind, his gaze still fixed on Jackson.

"Mark caught you guys in the locker room," Jackson continued, folding his arms. "So if you want to point fingers about hiding things, you're guilty too." BamBam's shoulders eventually slumped.

"Yug and I don't even know what we're doing," he admitted. There was a tense pause. "I shouldn't have gotten mad. I was just hurt. It sounded like you didn't trust me. I'm not used to there being any secrets between us."

"Speaking of secrets," Youngjae interjected. "Will someone tell me what's going on with you and Yug?!" BamBam hesitated, seeming unsure of if he should say anything.

"We've been...kinda seeing each other," he decided, choosing his words carefully. Honestly, Jackson was surprised that those two idiots were only now getting together. It was no secret that his best friend liked boys and Yug and Bam were the same age and always seemed so close.

"Define 'kinda seeing each other'," Youngjae demanded, using finger air quotes.

"He was curious," BamBam said with a shrug. "I have experience. It made sense." Youngjae just stared, his face scrunched up in confusion.

"Basically they're messing around," Jackson clarified. Youngjae nodded his understanding.

"Jinyoung and Jaebum are together," Jackson stated. "I don't know why you felt like you guys couldn't be open with us. You know we wouldn't judge."

"It's kind of like you and Mark," BamBam replied. "It wasn't only my secret to tell." Jackson was used to sharing so much with BamBam that he didn't even consider how Yugyeom must have felt. He was a lot like Mark: inexperienced and curious. It made sense. Jackson probably understood where BamBam was coming from better than anyone else.

"Anything else we need to get out in the open while we have this opportunity?" Jackson asked. All three boys looked at each other before shaking their heads.

"Alright then," Jackson nodded. "I have a prince I have to pick up." BamBam joined him.

"I'm gathering the baby," he stated. "Let me walk with you."

"I'll see you guys later," Youngjae commented, heading his separate way.

*********

"You're late," Yugyeom pouted, freshly showered and out of his uniform. He and Mark were sitting on the bleachers, hair damp and in matching grey sweatpants. Mark simply looked up at Jackson, eyes curious.

"Bam and I ran into each other," Jackson explained, looking at his best friend. "We got caught up talking about... _stuff."_ Yugyeom looked between them before his eyes widened in realization.

" _Oh_ ," he dragged the word out on his tongue. "Gotcha. How'd that...go?" BamBam gave a shrug.

"Everything is fine," he assured with a smile, bringing a hand up to affectionately ruffle Yugyeom's wavy black hair. Yugyeom scrunched up his nose in response, blushing as he bat BamBam's hand away.

"Did you kick ass today?" Jackson conversationally asked as Mark stood.

"Of course we did," Yugyeom answered instead, sticking his tongue out. Mark chuckled at Yugyeom's antics, BamBam quickly securing the youngest in a tight headlock. Yugyeom sputtered, trying to squirm his way out of BamBam's hold to no avail.

"See you later!" BamBam called over his shoulder, dragging a whining Yugyeom away. Jackson chuckled at the sight. They really were terror twins.

"You ready to go?" Jackson asked. Mark smiled and nodded, shifting his gym bag more comfortably on his shoulder. Three conversations down, one more to go.

*********

Mark happily sighed as he felt the breeze through his hair. Driving in Jackson's convertible would be an experience he would greatly miss when he inevitably had to return to Bangtan. He watched as streets and landmarks he recognized zoomed past.

"Jacks?" Mark asked. "Where are we going?" He noticed they weren't taking the normal route home.

"Pit stop," Jackson said, eyes trained on the road. Mark shrugged, relaxing back into the leather material. He trusted Jackson. So far, Jackson hadn't led him to imminent danger.

The sun was almost done setting when Jackson pulled into a nearby park. Mark watched with unveiled curiosity as Jackson pulled into a parking spot. The sun was beautiful as it set over the lakefront. Mark could hear frogs and crickets singing as fireflies barely skimmed the lake water.

Jackson didn't offer any explanation as he cut the engine, the car silent beneath them. Mark leaned against the car door, his arm resting along the frame. He rested his cheek on his forearm, eyes still watching as the last licks of sunlight gleamed off the small ripples in the water. There was a small, wooden pier that looked as if it led to nowhere.

Mark had questions. _Where was this place? Why were they here? When were they going home?_ Yet something about the serenity this spot brought kept his mouth shut. He listened as Jackson shifted in his seat, the leather quietly groaning beneath him as Mark's eyes followed down and off that small, white pier.

"This is my thinking spot," Jackson said, his voice quietly breaking the silence of the waterfront. "I come here when my mind feels too full." Mark turned his head slightly. Jackson was fully reclined, arms behind his head. His face was tilted upwards towards the night sky.

"Lately, things have felt...too full." 

Mark hummed his agreement. Things had felt so overwhelming lately. Lots of activity, lots of work, lots of emotion.

"It's nice to have a place to go to just let it out," Jackson sighed.

"Jackson?" Mark questioned. "Why did you bring me here?"

"You know," Jackson started, seemingly ignoring Mark's question. "I talked to Jinyoung today." Mark stayed quiet, listening to whatever it was Jackson wanted to let out.

"I apologized," he let out a soft chuckle. "I'm not sure I've ever had to apologize to him before. He had a point, though. What I was doing wasn't fair." Mark swallowed the lump in his throat, not wanting to look at the handsome side profile next to him.

"Then I took Soyeon out for coffee," Jackson continued. That statement made Mark uncomfortable, hurt and jealousy bubbling in his stomach; dark and ugly. "We talked a lot. We both agreed that we were going to prom just as friends."

Mark couldn't avoid looking at Jackson after that statement. "You did?" He asked, voice hopeful. Jackson nodded, eyes still gazing upward towards the heavens.

"I did," he confirmed. "I didn't want there to be any confusion anymore. I told her I was having feelings for someone else." His gaze shifted to Mark. Mark's eyes widened, blinking a few times in surprise.

"Y-you do?" He stuttered. Jackson nodded, his smile warm and sweet like honey. It made Mark's heart thud pathetically against his ribcage.

"Of course I do," Jackson said. "How could I not? I spend almost all of my time around this amazing person. A person who's kind and honest and giving. It's no wonder you're a prince, Mark." Realization dawned on Mark. Jackson was talking about him. All those nice things were directed _his_ way.

"You cleared up everything...for me?" Mark asked. Jackson chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess in a way I did," he nodded. "I didn't want things to be tense or have any misunderstandings. I like you, Mark. I've already told you that." Even though Mark had heard it once, hearing it again was just as nice.

“So that brings us to the final step in figuring everything out,” Jackson declared. “What do _you_ want.” Mark didn’t have to think very hard on the answer. It was the same as what he had wanted for what felt like so long. He wanted Jackson.

“I want you,” he voiced. “My feelings haven’t changed. I think at this point, it would be impossible for them to change.” Jackson cupped Mark's jaw with his hand.

"Then let's try and make this official," he said. "Let me take you out on a date." Mark blinked. A... _date?_

"Date?" Mark curiously asked. Jackson nodded, rubbing a thumb against one of Mark's round cheeks.

"Yes, a date," he stated. "I take you wherever you want to go and we spend some alone time together."

"Don't we do that already?" Mark asked, confused.

"Dating in plain sight," Jackson mumbled with a laugh. "Yeah, I guess we already do. I guess what I'm trying to say is, I want to do things right with you. I want to be yours."

"You...you want to _court_ me?" Mark squeaked. Jackson let out an undignified snort.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Yeah, I want to _court_ you, Mark. So bad." Mark swallowed. Jackson sounded so sincere. He looked so handsome in the low light. Mark had never had anyone proposition him back in Bangtan. Whether that was because he was too busy to make many connections with people his own age or whether his parents (Seokjin) deterred them, he wasn't sure. Either way, he had the option now with the most perfect candidate Mark could ever imagine. Who was he to say no?

"Okay," Mark agreed, voice slightly quiet but excited. "Okay Jackson. I'll let you court me." Jackson smiled.

"At least we got the awkward first kiss out of the way," he teased with a wink. Mark blushed as he let out a huff.

"Hey!" He protested. "Our first kiss wasn't awkward."

"It was a little awkward at first," Jackson tried to reason. "I didn't really know what was going to happen. I wasn't sure what you wanted to happen."

"I found it very enjoyable," Mark argued. "I find myself thinking about it a lot." Jackson's amused expression softene, his eyes gentle.

"I'm glad my kisses are to your liking, Prince Yi Eun," he whispered, his voice low and gravely. Mark became acutely aware of the hand that had been on his face. He could feel the heat from Jackson's palm and the way his thumb periodically swiped across the full apples of his cheeks. Jackson always had a way of making Mark feel...hot. 

The things he said and the voice he said them in just had that effect on Mark. He didn't have a name for the feeling just yet. He took in the way Jackson's dark eyes sparkled and the way his heart shaped lips were just barely parted.

Without a word, Jackson leaned forward. Mark would never tire of Jackson's kisses; his lips pressed forward with just the right amount of pressure. It made Mark's lips feel tingly and his stomach flop, as small and sweet as the gesture was. As soon as Mark started to melt, Jackson pulled back.

"No more kisses until our date," he said, tapping Mark on the nose. "I want to do this right." The disappointment must have been apparent on Mark's face as Jackson let out a sympathetic coo.

"You look like I just crushed your dreams," he noted. "Why the long face?"

"No kisses?" Mark asked. "Like...at all?" Jackson smiled, handsome as ever.

"That's right," he agreed. Mark's eyes drifted down to Jackson's lips. _Farewell,_ he silently mourned. Jackson followed where Mark's eyes were looking. He chuckled, swiping his thumb against Mark's plump bottom lip before turning his attention to the steering wheel. Mark pouted as Jackson started the car, the souped up engine purring.

This was going to be absolute torture.

*********

At lunch the following day, Mark felt a sense of apprehension as he took his seat next to Jackson at their usual table. Their friends were uncharacteristically silent, all eyes trained on him. Frankly, it was unsettling.

“Hello everyone,” Mark slowly greeted, brows knitting together in suspicion. His friends exchanged unsure looks, as if silently communicating with each other. Mark looked towards Jackson for some sort of clue as to what was going on, but Jackson looked just as confused. There were small, unintelligible grumbles and gestures exchanged between his friends before Youngjae cleared his throat.

“Hello,” he nodded in greeting. “Your highness.” Mark could actually feel the way his eyes must have widened. He didn’t just say - 

“W-what?” Mark asked. “What did you say?” It was Youngjae’s turn to look genuinely confused.

“Isn’t that how I’m supposed to address a prince?” He asked. “I wasn’t really sure. What do they call you back home?” Mark felt his mouth get incredibly dry. Prince? His eyes darted to Jinyoung. He had confessed to Jinyoung in the tea shop, but he was almost sure he could trust him. Jinyoung held his hands up in quiet surrender, taking no responsibility for the rest of the table.

“It’s okay, Mark,” Yugyeom assured. “We know. We won’t tell anyone.” Mark was still stunned into silence. How did they find out? How much did they know? Did Jackson…? His eyes flicked to the boy next to him.

“Jackson didn’t tell us,” BamBam cut through Mark’s paranoia. “We found out ourselves. There was an article online we accidentally stumbled upon.” 

“An article?” Mark croaked, finding his voice. BamBam nodded.

“We were researching for our economics report and stumbled across an article,” he explained. “There was a picture of you.” Mark still couldn’t believe what he was hearing. There really was no escape from the internet. He didn’t think Bangtan really made the news. Sure, the peaches and apricots were splendid, but not nearly world newsworthy. 

“You’re on a list of current youngest rulers,” BamBam added. “Guess I really can’t call you Shadow anymore.”

“Did you know?” Mark asked looking over at Jackson. Jackson sighed.

“They ambushed me on my way to pick you up from practice,” he admitted. “But when you and I…” He paused, looking at their friends who were all eager eyes and ears. “When you and I _went home,_ it kind of slipped my mind.”

“Oh my gosh,” Mark sighed, tiredly rubbing at his eyes. Mark felt a hand on his shoulder, but he shrugged it off. He could barely think with the panic swirling in his mind. How many people have _they_ told?! Who else knew?!

“Markie,” Yugyeom tried. “We didn’t tell anybody. Promise.” Mark looked up, face twisted in what he was sure was a grimace.

“ _Please_ ,” Mark desperately urged. “Please, you can’t let anybody know. My safety depends on this staying a secret.”

“You assholes say anything and you’re dead,” Jinyoung calmly quipped as he looked down the table.

“We already said we weren’t going to say anything!” Yugyeom whined. Jinyoung shrugged.

“A little extra fear never hurt anyone,” he cooly commented.

“Am I the only one out of the loop here?” Jaebum asked.

“Apparently,” Jackson quietly mumbled. Mark looked at Jaebum. He might as well tell Jaebum. Everyone else at the table (although most unintentionally) knew.

“I’m...a prince,” Mark whispered, looking down at his hands. He wasn’t sure if being normal boy Mark had gotten to him or what, but he felt shameful or embarrassed every time he had to reveal this. “I’m a prince in hiding.”

“Prince of Bangtan,” Youngjae helpfully supplied. BamBam flicked him on the side of his head.

“Shut up,” he admonished. “Do you want the whole cafeteria to know?”

“Oh,” Jaebum simply offered in response. “Cool.” Mark felt a breathy chuckle of surprise leave him. Why was he surprised? Jaebum always seemed unaffected by pretty much everything. This should come as no surprise. He turned towards Youngjae.

“And none of this ‘your highness’ stuff,” he tutted. “Just call me Mark.” Youngjae gave him a thumbs up. “I don’t want to be treated any differently.” He snuck a hand under the table, seeking out one of Jackson’s larger hands for comfort. Jackson easily complied, their fingers tangling together. Jackson gave Mark’s hand a small squeeze. His secret was out, but the world wasn’t ending, yet. Maybe everything would be okay.

*********

“Mark came up with a great idea,” Jackson said at the animal clinic that afternoon. It was a slow night, Dr. Wong getting a visit from his favorite client and his cat, the only excitement they had for the shift. Jessi was back to filing her nails, her bottom perched on one of the surfaces of their front desk areas.

“What’s that?” Amber asked, twirling in her office chair until she was facing Mark.

“Mark suggested we should go to Scola La Pasta for our employee dinner,” Jackson answered. 

“Wait, what?” Amber asked. “Why? Aren't you from Taiwan?”

“I like pasta,” Mark replied with a shrug.

“And,” Jackson added, a cheshire grin on his lips. “Jungkook is the executive chef there.” He waggled his eyebrows for added effect. Amber openly gaped at Jackson.

“He is?” She asked. Jackson nodded.

“Those two are oblivious idiots,” Jessi commented, eyes not straying from her long talons.

“Which is why this is perfect,” Jackson continued. “Can you imagine the look on both of their faces when they’re forced to see each other outside of this office?” He could envision Jungkook’s blush and Dr. Kim’s huge, boxy grin. It was perfect.

“Sounds gay,” Amber declared. “I’m in.” Jackson chuckled before sending a quick wink to Mark. He felt a sense of accomplishment when Mark blushed before quickly averting his eyes. Getting any sort of reaction out of Mark was always a win in Jackson’s book. He promised no more kisses until their official date, but it was _so difficult_ . It wasn’t like he was used to smothering Mark in physical affection or anything, but now that their feelings were out in the open, he wanted nothing more than to show his affections. Mark was special and not just because he was royalty. Jackson _had_ to do this right by Mark.

The night continued with hashing out the details of their employee dinner before tending to the animals. Every time Jackson looked over to see Mark giggling or being affectionate with one of the many animals in the clinic, he felt his chest clench. It was so _wholesome._ He almost couldn’t stand it.

Jackson wasn’t sure if it was just because he was depriving himself or what, but it felt like Mark was close. _Too_ close. The mundane task of unbagging industrial sized bags of dog food became torturous, their bodies pressed close as they hefted the bags up high enough to reach the top of the large container bins. The way their hands brushed when Jackson handed kittens off to Mark. The way Mark looked when he was focused on a task, eyes wide with focus, bottom lip caught between teeth. This was hell. It was a hell that he had sentenced himself to. He wanted to throttle past Jackson. What was he thinking?!

“Let me get this straight,” Dr. Kim said, shaking Jackson from mentally wallowing in what he couldn’t have. “You guys want to go to Scola La Pasta?” Amber nodded, her face a mask of innocent ignorance. Jackson was impressed.

“Yeah, it’s supposed to have really good fettuccine,” Jessi added, hands neatly folded in her lap. Dr. Kim looked to Dr. Wong who simply shrugged his broad shoulders.

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Dr. Kim replied with a smile. “You could say I’m a connoisseur of cream sauces.” Jackson choked. Amber tried her best to keep her face impassive as she moved to slap Jackson on the back. He would never have been able to tell she was dying to burst into laughter if he didn’t know her so well.

“Calm down,” she urged, voice strained with the effort of trying not to laugh.

“Oh really?” Mark asked. “I’ve never had a cream sauce before, but I’d love to try.”

That set Jackson off into a new set of choking that Amber had to quietly snicker at. There was no way around it.

“He’s going to kill me,” Jackson wheezed, quiet enough so only Amber could hear. The next pat he received from her was more sympathetic than helpful.

“I’ll write your eulogy,” she solemnly promised, her hand poised with her pinky finger and thumb touching. “Scout’s honor.”

“So it’s settled,” Dr. Kim said, seemingly oblivious to Jackson and Amber’s hushed and dramatic conversation. “Scola La Pasta. I’ll get us a reservation for next Saturday. How’s that sound?” The staff nodded, smiles bright.

“Sounds perfect,” Jackson commented.

*********

“Is there a dress code for this place?” Mark asked on Saturday, holding two different shirts up to his chest as he stared at his reflection in Jackson’s full length mirror in their shared room. He had no idea what the appropriate etiquette was for a situation such as this. Back in Bangtan, dinners were always a formal affair. Suits were a requirement as were using the correct cutlery in the presence of others.

“I’d go with dressy casual,” Jackson answered. He took a look at the options Mark held up before busying himself with flicking through the hangers of Mark’s side of the closet. He pulled a hanger out that held a simple white button up. Half of the shirt was adorned with thin, vertical black stripes, the other half had horizontal stripes of a similar nature.

“This,” Jackson stated, pressing the garment against Mark’s chest. “Pair it with nice jeans that have no rips and it should be fine.” Mark accepted the hanger, jutting his lips out in contemplation as he appraised the article of clothing. He took it off the hanger before swiftly shedding the shirt he was wearing. He heard Jackson make an aborted noise and promptly looked up. 

Jackson was _staring_ . His brown eyes were wide in wonder, lips barely parted. Mark could feel a flush spread across his chest and up his neck. He felt like a deer in headlights. They had changed around each other before. After showers, they usually only wore towels secured around their hips. This should be nothing, yet somehow the way Jackson looked at him was _hungry._ Mark had a feeling pasta wasn’t exactly what Jackson was hungry for. Jackson eventually tore his eyes away, clearing his throat into his fist and the spell was broken.

Mark shrugged the shirt onto his shoulders, straightening out the front of the light material. As he began to button the open front, he looked up towards Jackson. The other boy had shed his shirt as he reached for a button up in baby blue. Mark’s fingers clumsily fumbled against the buttons of his shirt as his eyes took in the expanse of tanned skin stretched over defined muscles and ribs. He had admired Jackson’s body before; it was hard not to with all the obvious hard work Jackson put into his physique. This time, however, Mark really took the time to take in every detail. He mournfully watched as Jackson’s chest started to become covered as he swiftly buttoned the front of his shirt. He straightened out his collar before looking in Mark’s direction. He took a look at Mark’s barely buttoned shirt before stepping closer.

“Need help?” He asked. Mark nodded, not fully trusting the way his voice would come out if he attempted to speak. Jackson’s hands replaced Mark’s as he deftly buttoned up the dress shirt. When Jackson was finished, their eyes met. Jackson’s hands were still holding the fabric of Mark’s shirt between his fingers. Mark couldn’t help the way his eyes lowered to gaze longingly at Jackson’s lips. He had missed their touch and taste. He could count on one hand the times they had kissed and yet he was still craving it. One of Jackson’s hands traveled to Mark’s face, thumb gently brushing against Mark’s plump lower lip.

“We should get going, Superstar,” he whispered, voice low before removing himself from Mark’s space completely. With Jackson’s back turned, Mark lifted a shaky hand to his chest, feeling his heart beat wildly against his palm.

The drive to the restaurant was a lot less tense. Jackson had the radio softly playing music from some local R&B station as they chatted about their usual topics: friends, sports, life back in Bangtan. Mark loved the familiarity spending time with Jackson brought. Everything was so relaxed and easy. He was free to be himself. Jackson parked in the lot located at the back of the building, the street parking full.

“Hold on,” he said as Mark attempted to get out of the car. Jackson swiftly walked in front of the car to open the door for Mark. Mark looked up at Jackson, surprised.

“After you,” he politely encouraged. He offered a hand to Mark to assist him in getting out of the car before closing the door behind him. Mark was used to doors being opened for him in Bangtan, but not in this sort of manner.

“Thank you,” he quietly stated, eyes falling to the floor in embarrassment. To his surprise, Jackson didn’t let go of his hand, gently swinging them as they walked around to the front of the restaurant. He only dropped Mark’s hand to open the front door for him. Once they were inside, Jackson headed to the front where a nicely dressed hostess was standing behind a podium.

“Hello,” she greeted with a smile. “Do you have a reservation?”

“It should be under Kim,” Jackson said with a nod. The hostess eyed the list in front of her before she smiled.

“Ah, yes,” she said, grabbing two menus. “Table for six?” Jackson smiled and nodded, gesturing with his head for Mark to follow as the hostess took off. 

Mark could hear his friends from the animal clinic before he saw them, their loud laughter a familiar sound in his ears. Mark was surprised when they came into view. They looked so different; so... _good._ Dr. Kim was seated next to Dr. Wong, both out of their lab coats and sporting fashionable, fitted blazers. They looked handsome, Dr. Kim with his ashy brown hair relaxed and wavy while Dr. Wong had multiple silver, sparkly rings dangling from his ears. Mark had never noticed the doctor's ears were pierced.

Amber and Jessi sat across from them, smiling but complete opposites. Amber had her short hair perfectly coiffed on top of her head and her makeup very minimal. Her body was covered by fitted dress pants and a looser dress shirt with a cinched waist. Jessi's hair was a cascade of blonde and brown curls while her body was squeezed into a red, bodycon dress. Everyone looked beautiful.

Amber looked up from their conversation, catching Mark's eye. "Jacks and Mark are here," she said, eyes twinkling with mirth. "Sh, we gotta stop talking about them now." 

"Very funny," Jackson deadpanned, taking the empty seat next to Dr. Kim.

"I thought so," Amber said with a bright smile.

"Come sit with us Markie," Jessi instructed, pulling the empty seat next to her out. "We don't bite." Mark gulped before forcing a nervous smile on his face, taking a seat next to the girl. He was directly across from Jackson which helped to settle his nerves. Being around Jackson was his constant; his safe place.

"Everyone looks so different out of their scrubs," Dr. Wong commented, appraising each of his employees. "It's a nice change."

"Scrubs are not flattering," Jessi agreed, unfolding her menu.

"So Mark," Dr. Wong said, his smile friendly. "I hear you like Italian food. You chose this place, right?" Mark tilted his head in confusion, until Jessi gave him a surprisingly rough elbow to his gut beneath the table.

"Right! Well, Jackson and I were researching actually," Mark stated. "And this place had really great reviews."

"The menu looks good," Dr. Kim mentioned. "Lots of variety. Oh look! Gnocchi!" He nudged Dr. Wong, pointing to something, presumably the gnocchi, on the menu.

Mark looked down at the menu, eyes scanning over the many dishes. He was grateful the restaurant had brief descriptions of what each dish included in a smaller font beneath the title of each dish.

"I'm a man of my word," Dr. Kim announced, setting down his menu. "We're going to see how good this place is. I'm making my decision solely based on the chicken fettuccine."

Mark wasn't really sure what he wanted. He looked across the table at Jackson who's eyes were scanning across the menu, pupils darting from left to right as he read. Mark stretched his leg out slightly under the table, tapping one of Jackson's feet with his own. Jackson looked up, his gaze questioning. Mark took a look at his menu and then up at Jackson. It took the other boy a minute before he blinked in realization. He beckoned Mark closer, setting his menu down on the table.

"Safe bet is always spaghetti," Jackson advised, index finger pointed over the aforementioned dish. "If you like cheese, there's lasagna, stuffed shells, manicotti…" Jackson continued on, but Mark zoned out. Jackson just looked so good. He watched in awe as Jackson's lips rattled off the names of the Italian dishes. It took Mark a moment to realize that Jackson had finished his explanations, looking at him expectantly.

"Uh...I'll have whatever you're having," Mark decided. He was embarrassed. It was like ever since he was banned from kisses, he just wanted them more. What was wrong with him? Jackson didn't seem bothered, his smile looking more amused than anything.

Dr. Kim and Dr. Wong were arguing over which white cream pasta was better when Mark felt a nudge to his leg. He turned to find Jessi and Amber looking at him with twin knowing grins.

"What?" Mark asked, shifting in his seat.

"You look at Jackson like he hung the moon and stars," Jessi whispered into Mark's ear, hand cupping her lips to make sure no one else heard.

"I don't!" Mark sputtered. Jessi just laughed. Mark was sure he was red, his cheeks burning. Luckily the debate was cut short by the waitress coming to their table to take their orders.

Dr. Kim and Dr. Wong both ordered wine with their dinners, Dr. Kim specifically asking for whatever the chef recommended for a pairing while Dr. Wong ordered a moscato. Mark was never really one for alcohol. Back home, it was customary to have a glass of wine at dinner or a flute of champagne at a political event. In fact, it was expected. Here in America there were such strict laws on alcohol. In Mark's opinion, it was such a strange thing to have so many restrictions on.

Jackson ordered two spaghetti carbonara for himself and Mark. Mark had no clue what that included, but he wasn't a very picky eater.

"I like the atmosphere here," Dr. Kim noted after the waitress had brought their drinks and a basket of warm, fresh bread. "It's cozy. A little romantic. Very cute." Jackson, Mark, Jessi, and Amber all exchanged looks at the term romantic.

They passed the time exchanging funny stories about past and current clients while they shared bread, Mark snorting at a particularly disastrous story of Donghyuck being brought in because he got into a jar of bouillon cubes.

"In all honesty, that can be pretty dangerous," Dr. Kim said, trying to get a more serious expression on his face. "Those are meant to be dissolved in water. Those are basically cubes of pure sodium. And he ate them _all."_

"So what did you do?" Mark asked. Dr. Kim shrugged.

"Jungkook and I sat in my office and made Donghyuck drink water," he replied. _"Lots_ of water. We made soup in his belly." Amber sighed.

"That dog is trouble," she grumbled.

"Hey, Dr. Kim had it easy," Dr. Wong spoke up. "Ever have to instruct someone over facetime on how to artificially inseminate a cow?" He shivered at the memory. Jessi took a sip of her water, her face pinched in disgust.

"That's horrific," Amber commented.

"It's all part of the job," Dr. Kim said with a shrug. "When we know we've made a difference, it's fulfilling." A comfortable lull fell over the table as they all shared a fond look. That was the reason they put in the hours that they did. That was a common feeling everyone at the table shared.

"I'm going to miss you guys," Dr. Wong said, voice wobbly. Dr. Kim passed him his glass of moscato.

"Drink up, big guy," he encouraged. "You'll feel better." Dr. Wong gratefully accepted the glass, tossing it back and chugging an impressive mouthful. Jackson blinked at the sight.

"He's right," Dr. Kim said. "I'm so happy you two are graduating and going on to bigger and better things, but we will miss you."

"If you ever need a job, let us know," Dr. Wong added after swallowing. "We'd love to have you on our team." Mark gave another small tap to Jackson's foot under the table.

'Tell them,' he mouthed when Jackson looked over. He wasn't even sure Jackson would get what he meant, but sure enough their connection prevailed.

"I was actually thinking about going into veterinary medicine," Jackson mentioned. Mark could tell Jackson was self-conscious about admitting this. Jackson was normally very confident, but there were certain things he felt inferior about. College was one of them. More specifically, college level math.

"That doesn't surprise me," Dr. Kim said with a smile. "You have such a way with animals. I have no doubt you'll be amazing." That seemed to raise Jackson's spirits up.

"You really think so?" He asked. Dr. Kim nodded.

"Of course," he assured. "You're a smart kid, Jackson. If you work hard, you can do anything you set your mind to." Mark smiled, feeling his cheeks hurt from the force of it. Dr. Kim was right. Jackson _was_ smart. He could do it. 

The sentimental atmosphere was broken by waitresses bringing over their dinner. Mark looked down at the plate that was set in front of him: spaghetti carbonara. It looked nothing like Mark was expecting. It was a dish composed of spaghetti noodles sprinkled with chopped bacon and covered in a cheese sauce of some sort. It looked good.

"I propose a toast," Dr. Kim announced after they had all received their dishes. He dramatically cleared his throat. "This year has been such a wonderful year. I know it was a direct result of the wonderful team we had at the office. I speak for myself and Dr. Wong when I say that we sincerely love and appreciate each one of you." His gaze shifted to Mark and Jackson. "And we will miss you two dearly."

"Here, here!" Amber whooped in agreement. Dr. Kim lifted his wine glass up.

"To teamwork!" He stated.

"To teamwork!" Everyone else agreed, lifting their glasses up. The clinking of glasses could be heard as each member of the table knocked their glasses together. When Jackson deliberately singled Mark out to clink glasses, he sent Mark a wink. Mark felt his heart flutter at the gesture.

Dinner was super delicious. Mark was pretty confident that hamburgers were still his favorite food so far during his American experience, but this spaghetti carbonara was a strong contender.

"Okay, I've decided this place is the real deal," Dr. Kim announced as he finished his plate of chicken fettuccine.

"Seriously?" Amber asked. "Based on the most _basic_ dish you determine a restaurant's validity?" Dr. Kim leveled her stare.

"Yes."

Amber rolled her eyes.

"If you like the meal so much," Jackson began. "Maybe you should give the chef your compliments?" Dr. Kim looked like Jackson's suggestion just gave him the biggest epiphany. It was most likely due to the amount of wine consumed.

"Oh my god," he mumbled. "That's a fantastic idea! Excuse me, waitress!" Dr. Kim enthusiastically flagged down their waitress from across the room. Reluctantly and with a very tight smile, their waitress came over to where Dr. Kim was waving his hand like an impatient child.

"How can I help you?" She asked. Dr. Kim brought his hand down.

"Hi, um, I just wanted to say that the food here was fantastic," he rattled. "Uh, I took my employees here for an appreciation dinner and everything was perfect. Can I talk to the chef?" His smile was tipsy and boxy, but still undeniably charming.

"Oh, an employee dinner?" The waitress curiously asked. "What do you do?"

"I'm a doctor," Dr. Kim easily answered. The waitress looked stunned.

"Oh," she gaped. "Oh...oh, my. Let me grab the chef." She hurriedly scurried away.

"You're a doctor of puppies and kittens," Amber corrected. Dr. Kim placed his arms behind his head, leaning back in his chair.

"Still a doctor," he smuggly stated with a smirk.

It was a few minutes before, who Mark assumed was the executive chef, came over to their table. Mark bit his lip in a poor attempt to hide his gleeful smile at seeing Jungkook come up behind an unsuspecting and slightly tipsy Dr. Kim. Jungkook looked exactly like the chefs back home in Bangtan looked. He wore a traditional tall, white chef's hat with a matching white chef's coat, complete with golden buttons and his name embroidered above his left breast pocket: _Executive Chef Jeon._

Jungkook cleared his throat from behind Dr. Kim's chair. Dr. Kim startled on his seat before turning around. It took Dr. Kim a minute to realize he was, indeed, looking at Jungkook. Jungkook looked just as shocked, his eyes comically widening.

"Juh - " Dr. Kim stuttered. "Jungkook. What? What are you doing here?" Even tipsy, Dr. Kim still had big, gooey heart eyes for his client.

"I work here," Jungkook said, pointing to the embroidered name on his pristine, white coat. "I'm the executive chef."

"Oh my god," Dr. Kim murmured.

"Oh my _god,"_ Dr. Wong echoed, looking at Mark and the rest of the staff. Mark was sure they were all wearing the same looks of poorly disguised mischievous glee. "You guys are _amazing!_ Evil, but amazing," he hissed in hopes that neither Jungkook nor Dr. Kim would hear. Dr. Wong didn't have to worry, Mark mused. Jungkook and Dr. Kim were in their own little world.

"I didn't know you worked _here,"_ Dr. Kim said, sobering up quite quickly. "The kids suggested it and I agreed. Wow, Jungkook-ah. The food was _amazing."_

Mark wasn't sure if Jungkook was blushing from the praise or from the way Dr. Kim had basically _gushed_ affection with the nickname, but it was adorable. He looked so shy without his loud Donghyuck to hide behind. Mark looked to Jackson who was loving every single second of this moment. Jackson was the one who originally informed Mark that Dr. Kim was so hopelessly in love with the golden retriever's owner. And now, Mark could officially say he saw it with his own eyes.

"Thank you so much, Dr Ki - " Jungkook began.

"Taehyung," Dr. Kim interrupted. "You can call me Taehyung. Or Tae, for short." Jungkook smiled, but quickly tried to hide it with a fist as he cleared his throat.

"Okay," he decided with a nod. "Taehyung it is then."

"The wine you paired with the dish was great too," Dr. Kim praised. "They complimented each other well."

"It's just a chardonnay," Jungkook said with a smile. "I thought the barbera would have been a bit too dry."

"I'm not very well-versed in wine," Dr. Kim admitted. "You could have given me cheap boxed wine in a glass and I would have never noticed."

"I'd never do that!" Jungkook assured, a look of horror on his face. "That's like robbery."

"You know, I always wanted to get more into wine," Dr. Kim said. "Maybe you could teach me more? Sometime?"

Everyone at the table was in varied states of shock: Dr. Wong's eyes looked like they were ready to pop out, Amber and Jessi had their mouths open in shock, Jungkook's face turned a vibrant shade of red, and Jackson had one of the biggest, toothy grins Mark had even seen on him.

"Yeah?" Jungkook stated, unsure, before straightening up. "Yeah, yeah, sure. I have to head back to the kitchens, but let me leave you my number."

After Jungkook scribbled his name on a napkin, encouraging Dr. Kim to call him, dinner resumed. Dr. Wong patted Dr. Kim on the back, congratulating him on "manning the fuck up". Whatever that meant.

"Did you have a good time?" Jackson asked as he and Mark walked out to the parking lot behind the restaurant. Mark smiled and nodded.

"I did," he confirmed. "I'm going to miss them when I return to Bangtan." Jackson seemed to quiet at Mark's words, his smile dimming. Mark would be lying if he said he didn't feel a little sad about returning home. The people he had met had been so lovely and welcoming. As Prince Yi Eun, Mark knew he had a kingdom to rule over. He knew where his responsibilities were. Sometimes playing the part of "normal boy, Mark Tuan" became too real.

When they reached the cherry red convertible, Jackson opened the door for Mark before hopping over his driver's seat door in typical Jackson style.

The drive home started off a bit tense after Mark had mentioned the elephant in the room they were trying to avoid. After Mark asked a few questions about restaurants and places in town Jackson liked, the tension resolved itself.

Jackson pulled in the garage, killing the engine and tapping the button near his rear view mirror to close the garage door. He turned to Mark.

"Speaking of restaurants," he stated. "Where would you like to go...for our date?" Mark swallowed as Jackson gave him the _look._ The look that made Mark feel so warm all over. The look that made Mark want to kiss Jackson until they were both breathless.

"Why don't you pick?" Mark suggested. It was a challenge not to stare wantonly at Jackson's lips.

"There's nothing you wanted to do around town, but haven't yet?" Jackson asked. Mark thought about it. As far as he knew, there was nothing. He hadn't really been exploring around town much, just following Jackson for most of his stay.

"Surprise me," Mark answered with a smile. "Take me somewhere special." A thoughtful look passed over Jackson's face before he smiled back. He leaned forward and for a brief moment, Mark really thought Jackson might break that awful kiss ban. Jackson didn't go for Mark's lips, instead pressing a soft kiss to his forehead. Mark quietly whined in disappointment.

"I'm sorry," Jackson said with a chuckle as he pulled away. "You know I'm a man of my word."

"That was a kiss though," Mark argued. Jackson's gaze darkened, his eyes trailing down to Mark's lips before looking back up to meet his eyes.

"That's not the way _we_ kiss, though," he murmured. Mark couldn't help the shiver that ran down his spine at the other boy's words. Boy, did Mark _know_ what Jackson meant. He missed that sort of intimacy in a way he never could have fathomed. Before Mark could say anything embarrassing, Jackson smiled and opened his door before heading to open the door for Mark.

If there was one thing Mark had learned about Jackson so far, it was that he was a complete tease.

*********

Mark really enjoyed Saturdays in America. As long as Minhyuk wasn't on a rampage and wanted extra practice, Saturday was a day for sleeping in. No school, no practice, no animal clinic.

"Oof," Mark groaned when he felt an added weight on top of him on his bed. There was only one viable option of who could possibly be crushing his body into the mattress this early.

"Good morning," Jackson cooed in Mark's ear. Mark let out another groan, turning his body once Jackson had let up.

"It's Saturday," Mark muttered, hand coming up to cover a yawn.

"I thought back in Bangtan you were up before sunrise?" Jackson teased. "What happened to that?"

"You've spoiled me," Mark replied, leaning back against his pillows. His sleepy eyes openly admired Jackson's bare chest. It was so nice.

"Today is a very important Saturday," Jackson declared, crawling on top of Mark. Mark had never been so happy that he was wrapped up in a thick comforter than he was at this very moment. A shirtless Jackson laying on top of him in a bed was trouble.

"I-it is?" Mark asked. Jackson nodded.

"Today is the day I take you out on a date," he explained. Mark blinked up at Jackson.

"You didn't tell me when we were going on our date today," he frowned. Jackson grinned his big, beautiful smile.

"When we went out for dinner last week, your exact words were 'surprise me'," he recalled. Mark pouted.

"I meant surprise me on where we're going," he sighed. Jackson poked one of Mark's cheeks.

"Well, I decided to make the whole thing one big surprise," he teased before sitting up. "I already showered. You have plenty of time to get ready. I have a couple things I have to take care of first." 

Jackson slid off the bed before heading to his closet, sifting through hangers of shirts. Mark tiredly rubbed his eyes, trying to blink away the last bits of sleepiness his body was holding onto. By the time he was fully sitting up, Jackson was already dressed and heading out their bedroom door.

"I'll see you later," he said with a wink before leaving their room. Mark grabbed his cellphone from where he had set it next to his pillow.

_Superstar:_

What do I wear on a date?

_YumYum:_

date????

!!!!

????

_Superstar:_

Yes.

_YumYum:_

did jacks ask you out?!

_Superstar:_

Yes.

I've never been on a date. What do I do?

_YumYum:_

ive never dated jackson. how should i kno?

Mark sighed at Yugyeom's unhelpfulness.

_Superstar:_

He won't tell me what we're doing or where we're going.

Help.

Please?

_YumYum:_

thats romantic. i love drama and suspense.

Somehow, Mark wasn't the least bit surprised at that statement. Yugyeom was his closest friend of Jackson's and, like most of Jackson's friend group, he loved good drama.

_YumYum:_

jacks is a simple guy. wear something casual but tidy. 

bam says skinny jeans and a ¾ sleeve shirt - hes an expert.

_Superstar:_

You told BamBam?!

_YumYum:_

he's reading over my shoulder. just do it.

Mark sighed, tossing his phone down before deciding to get up and shower. Mark wasn't a huge fan of surprises. He still couldn't help but smile when he stepped under the warm shower spray knowing that he would be going on his first ever date - and it was with Jackson. He had never liked someone as much as he liked Jackson. It all felt so new.

When he got out of the shower, he took care of his usual regime: dry his hair, brush his teeth, apply skincare. Mark got dressed in what Yugyeom (read: BamBam) suggested - grey skinny jeans and a ¾ sleeve shirt. 

By the time he was ready, Jackson still wasn't home. Mark was curious as to what Jackson could possibly be up to. The other boy didn't give Mark much to go off of, just that he had "a couple of things to take care of". 

Mark sighed, dropping onto his bed back first, letting out a soft grunt when he hit the mattress. What was he supposed to do on a date? The brief explanation Jackson had given him sounded no different from what they had already been doing. He shimmied up his bed, resting his head against his pillows before turning and reaching for Somin's diary. His birth mother had mentioned courting and her experience with the men in her life. Perhaps there would be something of use in there.

Mark opened the cover, breathing in the faint scent of worn paper the well-loved diary always held. He carefully paged through the diary, the paper slightly stiff with age. Mark thought he remembered something about a moonlit walk.

By the time Jackson returned home, Mark was deep in Somin's innermost thoughts. He had the diary close to his face as he read about another date Somin had been on, waltzing through the castle ballroom with some gentleman at Namjoon and Seokjin's wedding. Mark was trying to absorb as much as he could. A date seemed pretty simple. It was just enjoying some alone attention with a person you cared about. It really was what he and Jackson had been doing this whole time.

_Knock, knock._

Mark jumped slightly, looking up to see a smiling Jackson leaning against their door frame. He made his way over to Mark, sitting at the edge of his bed.

"You looked completely immersed in that," he commented, tapping the leafy cover with his index finger. "Anything interesting?"

"I was vicariously living through her dates she described," Mark answered. "So far nothing too interesting. She went on a moonlight walk through the gardens with one, waltzed with another at my father's wedding."

"Can't compete with royal gardens or ballroom waltzes," Jackson said with a smile. "Sorry to disappoint." Mark closed the diary.

"It's not a disappointment," he assured. "Not if it's with you." Jackson smiled, a plastic bag near his hip crinkling.

"What's that?" Mark asked, curiously eyeing the plastic bag. Jackson grasped the bag in his hand, hiding the contents from Mark.

"It's a surprise," he teased. Mark pouted, closing Somin's diary.

"I don't like surprises," he said. Jackson shrugged.

"I don't know," he drawled. "You might like this one." The way his eyes twinkled with untold knowledge had Mark's stomach twisting. Jackson was unfairly handsome and charming. And apparently, he was all Mark's for the afternoon.

"Do you trust me?" Jackson asked. Mark paused. That was a loaded question. As a prince in training, Mark was taught to not trust so easily. People would often take advantage of kindness. It was a terrible fact of life. So far, Jackson had kept all of Mark's secrets. Mark had allowed him into his heart, going as far as to be comfortable to share his first kiss with and now go on a first date. In reality, he'd had to trust Jackson quite a bit from the very start of this adventure.

"I do," Mark said with a nod. He genuinely meant it.

"Come on, Superstar," Jackson said, grabbing one of Mark's hands in his own. Mark laughed as Jackson yanked him out of bed and out of the bedroom.

"Where are you guys off to?" Yoongi asked, sitting on the living room couch with Jimin curled up next to him. They appeared to be watching a movie, a bowl of popcorn between them. Jimin cradled a glass of red wine in one of his small hands.

"Out!" Jackson said, not pausing as he and Mark headed towards the garage. "Showing Mark the charms of town." 

"Okay," Jimin easily agreed. "Have fun. Be safe."

Once the sound of the garage door shut, Jimin turned to look at Yoongi who's eyes were glued to the movie on the television in front of them. Jimin carefully set his wine glass down on the coffee table.

"Babe," Jimin mumbled. "The kids are going out." Yoongi hummed his confirmation, bringing a handful of popcorn to his mouth. Jimin set the bowl of popcorn onto the table.

"We have the house to ourselves," he purred, placing his socked feet on Yoongi's thigh. Jimin finally got Yoongi's attention, his husband tearing his eyes away from the action film on the screen.

"They'll probably be out for a while," Jimin continued, giving Yoongi his most flirtatious smirk. He slipped his legs around Yoongi's waist.

"Oh," Yoongi murmured. Jimin pulled him closer, arms looping behind his neck.

"Oh," Jimin repeated with a small giggle, laying back so Yoongi could box Jimin's body beneath his own. Jimin's thighs wrapped around Yoongi's waist as Yoongi leaned down to kiss and suck at Jimin's neck, the movie quickly forgotten.

**********

"Where are we?" Mark asked, eyes wide as they surveyed the lakefront Jackson had parked by. The small parking lot was on a lower level of a bustling town area, train tracks on a bridge on the upper level. Mark could hear the loud chimes of a clocktower nearby in the center of town.

"I'm taking you for a ride around town," Jackson answered, opening the driver's side door. Mark gave Jackson a funny look as he came around to Mark's door.

"Jacks?" He questioned. "We're parked." Jackson nodded.

"I know," he said, opening Mark's door. "I didn't say we were going to be riding in a car." Mark tilted his head slightly after Jackson had helped him out of his seat. Jackson offered up no more information, smiling secretly to himself. He reached into the backseat of his car, pulling out a thick bag Mark had never seen before. Jackson slung it over one shoulder before leading the way up the slope from where they parked.

Mark was soon distracted by all the colors and sounds and smells of the town on the tepid Saturday afternoon. People were out walking their dogs along the sidewalks, children were eating ice cream with their parents, couples were walking hand in hand near the lakefront. It was quaint and cute. Mark enjoyed people-watching.

Jackson stopped them in front of a small, unassuming building. It was similar to the ice cream stand Jackson had taken them to after their hot pot dinner with their friends. The store looked older and fit the aesthetic of the small town. Mark looked up to the building, squinting to make out the white lettering of the business while Jackson stepped up to the building. The custom vinyl printing on the window read ‘Pedal to the Metal’. That sounded like an odd name. What would they be doing on their date that involved metal?

“Here,” Jackson said, handing Mark a small, white piece of paper.

“What’s this?” Mark asked, following Jackson a little further down the sidewalk.

“Your ticket,” Jackson answered.

“Ticket for what?” Mark asked. Jackson paused.

“For your bicycle,” he answered, gesturing to the small, covered rack of bicycles he had stopped in front of. “You do know how to ride a bike, right?” He could see the small frown forming on Jackson’s face. “I didn’t even think to ask if you ha - ”

“We have bicycles in Bangtan,” Mark cut off Jackson, an amused smile on his face. That seemed to ease Jackson’s nerves, his shoulders relaxing. Mark wasn’t an avid bicycle rider, but he knew the basics. There was a saying that once you rode a bicycle, you would never forget how. It was time to find out how true that saying was.

“Oh good,” Jackson sighed in relief. “These are rental bikes. The tickets we have secures our bikes for the day. As long as we bring them back before midnight, we’re fine.” Mark looked at the rows of identical bicycles in greens and blues. Jackson chose a blue bicycle while Mark chose the opposite in green. The bicycles had small, wire baskets near the back of the seat for securing any items. Mark noticed Jackson had set the mystery bag inside before settling himself atop the black seat. Mark perched himself on his own seat, waiting for Jackson to start to pull out of the bicycle stall before following with slightly less finesse.

Once they were successfully on the pavement, things became easier. Mark was more than content to let Jackson lead, dutifully following behind him. Turns out there was some truth to the old saying. Mark probably hadn’t been on a bike since he was a child, yet somehow his legs knew what to do and his balance was steady. He would have hated to have fallen on their first date. _First date._ The words had Mark smiling as they pedaled.

Jackson was shouting over his shoulder to Mark, pointing out certain landmarks such as the lakefront they had parked by and the large bell tower in the town square that Mark had heard loudly chiming when they parked. There were also smaller things like the daycare Jackson used to go to after school when both Jimin and Yoongi were at work. Children were out playing in the fenced in playground behind the building, playing in the sandboxes or swinging. It made Mark smile to see children so happy and carefree. Jackson pointed out the post office and the local florist where their friend group would be picking up their boutonnieres for prom soon. While the customs may have been different, the town reminded Mark of Bangtan. It was small and had its own signs of history with most businesses looking slightly older but well-maintained and only small groups of people out and enjoying the weather. It gave Mark a sense of peace. It helped that he was enjoying the day with his favorite person and getting more of a look into Jackson’s life. Mark especially enjoyed listening to Jackson’s retellings of buildings or landmarks based on how they had impacted his life in some way.

Mark wasn’t sure how long they pedaled for, but just as the sun was kissing the horizon, Jackson put his foot down, effectively stopping his blue bicycle just outside a building that looked a little more worn than the rest they had passed so far.

“What’s this place?” Mark asked, stopping his own bicycle beside Jackson’s. Jackson swung his legs over, dismounting from his bicycle.

“This is a secret spot,” he revealed. Mark dismounted from his bicycle before looking up at the slightly dilapidated building. It was just as tall as the other local businesses but seemed completely void of all life. “This used to be a flower shop. They had a fire a long time ago and never repaired the damage. It’s been abandoned for at least a decade or two.” Jackson grabbed the bag from the wire basket before leading his bicycle by the handrails around the building.

“What’s so great about a damaged building?” Mark curiously asked, following Jackson’s lead as he led them behind the building. He watched as Jackson hid his bicycle beneath the shade of an old willow that lay abandoned on the backlot of the property. The long tendrils of the tree kept the bicycles well-hidden.

“Well, I first found this place with BamBam and Yugyeom,” Jackson replied as he led Mark to the weathered back door. “They said this place was haunted. It’s a pretty common rumor around town. Funnily enough, people are scared of ghosts. That makes it a perfect place to find a secluded spot for peace and quiet.” He smiled over his shoulder at Mark as he jiggled the rusted knob of the door. “Or in the case of three bored teenagers, a place to sneak alcohol.”

“Is it really haunted?” Mark skeptically asked as Jackson popped the door open. He believed in spirits. He didn’t want to disturb any souls that were at unrest and tied to the property.

“Of course,” Jackson casually replied, stepping through the door with familiar ease. “Lucky for you, the ghosts know me and like me. Follow me and make sure the door is shut behind you.” Mark hesitated before following Jackson. Of course the ghosts would be charmed by Jackson, Mark thought as he shut the door firmly behind himself. What was there to dislike? The air in the building felt different. It felt stale and slightly dusty from lack of use. Mark followed Jackson up a wooden staircase, the boards slightly creaking with age beneath their sneakers. Jackson paused in front of another door, this one looking less beat up by the elements than the one they entered through had.

“Close your eyes,” Jackson requested, a small smile on his lips.

“Jackson,” Mark said with a slight roll of his eyes. “It’s already nearly pitch black in here.”

“It won’t be for long,” Jackson promised. “Please? I want this to be a surprise.” Mark unsurely eyed Jackson. What was going to be a surprise about an old abandoned room? Jackson pulled his best puppy dog eyes and Mark caved, letting out a slightly unhappy sigh before closing both of his eyes. He heard a creak of a door being opened. The air felt less stale as Jackson grabbed both of Mark’s hands in his own. Jackson’s hands were warm as they gently pulled Mark forwards. Jackson was careful as he led Mark along. Mark kept his eyes closed, letting out a slight shiver as he felt a soft breeze brush against his arms.

“Almost there,” Jackson quietly assured Mark. Mark had his reservations, but so far, Jackson hadn’t led him astray. He was hoping this wasn’t a mistake. Something deep in his gut told him that this was okay. As long as he was with Jackson, he would be safe. Suddenly, their footsteps stilled.

“Okay,” Jackson said, his voice laced with anticipation and excitement even though it was quiet. “Open your eyes.”

Mark slowly opened his eyes. With the low light the setting sun offered, Mark was able to make out the remains of what must have been a rooftop greenhouse. The rooftop was encased with metal beams that met high above their heads, the panes empty of any remaining glass that the greenhouse must have had at some point in its history. Old hanging baskets hung from the barren rafters, resilient plants and weeds spilling out from the sides. There were two long concrete aisles that Jackson must have been leading him through. Mark was surprised at the amount of foliage he saw. He expected this building to be absent of any signs of life, especially after something as destructive as a fire.

“How…?” Mark began, turning and eyeing the plants with wonder. “How are the plants still alive?” He couldn’t believe what he saw.

“Some of the plants must have been pretty tough,” Jackson guessed. “I’m sure there was a much more impressive variety years ago. Less weeds, too.” Mark didn’t care as he marveled at the thick plants. It was like once humans left, nature simply took over what it could.

“I sweep if I visit,” Jackson continued, dropping Mark’s hands. “If I don’t, leaves and dirt collect.” Mark looked at the clean stonework that lined the floor. He watched as Jackson unzipped his large bag, pulling out a small blanket. Mark watched in awe as Jackson laid the blue and black plaid fleece out on the floor. He kneeled, digging in the bag once more before pulling out two small oranges.

“What are those for?” Mark questioned, stepping closer.

“These are for the ghosts,” Jackson simply explained, standing to walk over to a corner beam of the foundation, setting the two fruit near its base. “I leave them treats and in turn, they leave me peace. At least it’s worked so far.” He looked at Mark, giving him a playful wink, before rummaging in the bag again. Mark slowly made his way to the soft blanket before kneeling across from Jackson. He quietly watched as Jackson pulled out a few small candles and matches. He hummed quietly as he lit them, setting them carefully on the stone outside of the area the blanket covered. Next were a few containers and a dark, glass bottle.

“What’s all this?” Mark asked.

“I brought us dinner to share,” Jackson revealed with a smile as he opened the lids of the three containers. “It’s just bibimbap from the small korean mart, fruit, and a bottle of sparkling grape juice.” Jackson let out a small, embarrassed chuckle as he set the bottle down.

“Not quite twenty one yet,” he explained, scratching the back of his neck. “So grape juice is what we have for now.” Mark smiled. He honestly didn’t mind. The wine he had tasted in his time as prince wasn’t that great anyways. The juice was probably way sweeter.

“That’s perfectly okay,” Mark said. Jackson bit his lip, looking at Mark for a brief moment before digging back into the deep bag.

“And this,” he said. “Is for you.” Mark’s eyes widened as Jackson handed him a single rose. Mark delicately accepted the flower, bringing it closer to his face for inspection. It’s petals were a blooming peachy orange.

“That one reminded me of peaches,” Jackson quietly explained. “And you said peaches are a big part of Bangtan. So, it also reminded me of you.” Mark tore his eyes away from the beautiful flower to look at the dark brown eyes of the equally beautiful boy across from him. Even in the dim candlelight, Mark could see that Jackson seemed nervous as he waited for a reaction from Mark.

“Jackson,” Mark whispered, glancing at the rose again before eyeing the small array of goodies Jackson had packed for them to enjoy. “You...really thought this out.” He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Jackson paid attention to detail from the location to the food to the color of the rose. “No one has ever done something like this for me before.” 

“You like it?” Jackson asked, still sounding unsure, seeking Mark’s approval. Mark smiled, his lips unable to hide his teeth due to it’s force.

“I love it,” he assured. “It’s perfect.” His confirmation caused Jackson to smile in turn.

“What?” Mark asked with a chuckle as he accepted a plastic fork from Jackson. “Were you scared I would hate this?” Jackson shrugged.

“I don’t know,” he admitted, poking at his container of bibimbap. “I’ve never taken a prince on a date before. Or a boy, in general.” He admitted the last part quietly. Mark offered Jackson a small smile in response, spearing a cube of watermelon onto his fork from the container of fruit Jackson had packed.

“If it makes you feel any better,” Mark stated. “I’ve never been on a date. Ever.”

“I still find that hard to believe,” Jackson commented as he took a bite of rice. “Your parents never tried to set you up?” Mark shook his head.

“No, not really,” he answered. “I was focused on other things. They found love with each other naturally and I’m sure they just wanted me to find someone that made me happy on my own.”

“That’s pretty progressive,” Jackson noted, moving to open the bottle of sparkling juice. Mark jumped at the slight pop the bottle released as Jackson unscrewed the cap. “Your parents seem pretty cool for being kings of an entire kingdom.”

“Bangtan is a small country, Jackson,” Mark reminded. “They do what they see fit for its people. I suppose as parents, they just want to see me safe and happy.” Jackson filled two plastic cups with the clear, fizzy drink. Their fingers barely brushed as Jackson offered one of the cups to Mark. Mark could feel his fingertips tingle from where they had brushed against Jackson’s. The drink was tart and sweet on his tongue, the bubbles pleasantly tickling his throat as he swallowed. He was right. This was way better than any of the alcoholic beverages he had tasted in the past.

They made small talk as they ate, simply enjoying each other's company. By the time they finished, the stars were scattered across the dark sky above them. From their vantage point, they could see the lights from the buildings in town. It wasn’t enough light pollution to completely block out the stars. Mark was thankful for that, picking out constellations in the blanket of darkness above them.

“You know,” Jackson said, leaning back on his elbows. “You’re a lot different than I thought you’d be.” Mark looked at Jackson, tilting his head slightly.

“What do you mean?” He asked.

“When Yoongi told me he was bringing home a prince I was sort of expecting the worst case scenario,” Jackson admitted. “I thought you would be demanding and spoiled. I was so sure that we were going to be too different to get along. I was hoping we could just mutually ignore each other if we couldn’t get along.”

“I was nervous, too,” Mark admitted. That seemed to catch Jackson off-guard, his head turning to study Mark.

“I’ve never had a brother,” Mark explained. “My kingdom and my safety was in jeopardy and I was being thrown into a place I had never heard of. I was scared. There was, and is, a lot on the line for me.” Jackson hummed at Mark’s words.

“Thank you,” Mark mentioned. “Thank you for being patient with me. It probably was annoying having someone follow you around completely clueless.”

“Well, I was nervous when you had never eaten a hamburger before,” Jackson admitted with a chuckle. “But it was worth it to see your face when you tried something new. It was cute.” Mark blushed, looking up at Jackson.

“You thought I was cute?!” He sputtered. Jackson chuckled before reaching over, covering one of Mark’s hands with one of his own.

“I still think you’re cute,” he corrected. Mark swallowed as he felt Jackson slip his fingers between the gaps between his own fingers. Jackson smiled in that soft, genuine way that had Mark’s stomach doing somersaults from day one.

“You know,” Jackson whispered. “Our date is pretty much finished, but we still have time before we have to return the bikes.” He scooted closer, their arms brushing.

“Oh?” Mark choked out, feeling way out of his league. Jackson nodded.

“I think I remember saying no kisses until our first date,” he recalled, tapping his chin as if deep in thought. “So technically, kisses are allowed again.” Mark felt his tongue dart out to wet his suddenly dry lips at Jackson’s words. Jackson watched the small action, his eyes fixed on Mark’s lips.

“Please kiss me,” Mark whispered as their faces drew closer together. It didn’t take much convincing, Jackson fulfilling Mark’s request as he pressed their mouths together. Mark let out a soft noise of contentment. It had been the most painful weeks of his life being denied from what he had come to enjoy so much.

Jackson's lips felt better than Mark had remembered, warm and plush against his own. Jackson pulled back to tilt his head the other way, the tips of their noses barely brushing before he leaned back in. Mark slid a hand up to the nape of Jackson's neck. His fingers brushed against the shorter, shaved layers of Jackson's brown hair, the strands soft and smooth against his fingertips.

Kissing Jackson was a past-time Mark felt he could never tire of. The way Jackson seemed to know just the right amount to press to have Mark tingling from his lips all the way down to his toes was like magic. Some really, _really_ good magic, too.

At the first press of tongue against his lips, Mark let out a strangled noise. Before Jackson could slide their tongues together, he pulled back just a fraction.

"Mark," he whispered, voice slightly huskier. "We're all alone. You don't have to be quiet if you don't want to be."

"But what about the ghosts?" Mark asked, blushing as he realized just how breathy and needy his voice sounded. Jackson smiled.

"I brought them oranges," he whispered. "I think they'll allow it just this time." That was all the permission Mark needed, mewling softly as Jackson dipped his tongue inside Mark's mouth. He could feel Jackson's hands settle near his waist, politely staying put.

Mark met Jackson's tongue with equal enthusiasm. There was something so pleasing and heady about the way they kissed. It had Mark melting against Jackson's body with every slick, wet brush of their tongues.

"Jackson," Mark softly sighed after they had broken apart for air. Jackson's lips were mapping out a trail down Mark's neck. Mark wondered if Jackson could feel the result of his kisses; feel the way his lips and tongue had Mark's pulse picking up. "Jackson." 

Mark tugged gently on Jackson's hair. Jackson let out a soft, strangled noise of his own before moving up in the direction Mark had tugged him. Mark pressed their lips together with a little more urgency. 

No matter where he put his hands or how deeply they kissed, it never felt like enough. Mark felt an ache deep down inside. His jeans started to feel tighter the longer they continued. He recognized the feeling, of course. He was eighteen. He wasn't entirely naive. Arousal was still something unfamiliar, just as unfamiliar as dating in general was.

"Mark," Jackson muttered, pulling away. He cupped Mark's jaw in one of his hands. Mark let Jackson's eyes roam across his face in the dim light. "Mark, you are so... _pretty."_ Mark blinked up owlishly at Jackson. 

"Pretty?" He questioned. Jackson swallowed and nodded.

"Yeah," he decided. "I think you're pretty." Mark had been called a lot of things before, but pretty was a first. Pretty was usually an adjective reserved for women, right? Even so, the way Jackson said it with such conviction and with his dark eyes so warm had Mark very okay with the way it sounded. He liked it.

Mark leaned his cheek into Jackson's cupped hand, enjoying the way the other boy cradled his face so gently. Mark tugged Jackson forwards with the hand that still rested at the nape of his neck, their lips pressing together once more. Jackson indulged in a few long kisses before pulling back.

"Mark," he murmured. Mark ignored him, his mouth finding purchase on Jackson's neck. The tanned skin was smooth and warm as Mark pressed his lips against it. He could feel Jackson's breath hitch when he kissed just beneath Jackson's ear.

"Mark," he repeated a little firmer. Mark still paid him no mind. He was curious to know what his skin tasted like. When his tongue snuck out to find out, Jackson's hands gripped Mark's hips tighter. Mark soon found himself seated in Jackson's lap.

Mark let out a small gasp, one hand still at Jackson's neck, the other tightly gripping at Jackson's shoulder so he didn't topple them over. He could feel that Jackson was just as into their makeout session as he was, the evidence thick and pulsing beneath Mark's bottom. His own cock feebly twitched at the sensation.

"We should get these bikes back," Jackson half-heartedly mumbled, eyes slipping shut when Mark leaned down to kiss and mouth at his Adam's apple. "Besides, I still have to drive us home." Mark leaned back, pouting at Jackson. He didn't want to stop. Not when him and Jackson were both this hard and pressed up against each other so intimately.

Jackson must have been able to see the struggle on Mark's face, one hand coming to stroke against his cheek.

"I don't want to rush anything," he quietly explained. Mark's gut clenched at how husky Jackson's voice sounded. The idea that what they had been doing affected Jackson so much gave Mark a small sense of pride. "Is that okay?"

Mark didn't want to admit Jackson was right, but he was. He carefully slid off of Jackson's lap.

"Yeah, you're probably right," he sighed. Jackson let out a small huff of laughter.

"Probably?" He teased. Mark refused to meet Jackson's eyes, a blush tinting his cheeks.

"It just...really felt good," he mumbled. Jackson pressed a quick kiss to his temple.

"Trust me," he whispered. "I _know,_ but this is only our first date. Let's just take it slow, okay?" Mark nodded. The thick fog of arousal was starting to lift from Mark's head, allowing him to think clearer. Jackson was right, as usual.

Jackson blew out the small candles after packing the containers back into the bag he had brought along. He folded the blanket up into a tight square before packing that away as well.

"Are you okay to ride back?" Jackson asked, standing up and slinging his bag over his shoulder. Mark gave him a curious look as he rose to his feet.

"Of course," he answered. "Why wouldn't I be?" Jackson slowly trailed his eyes down Mark's body, purposefully stopping at his waist. Mark looked down, following where Jackson's gaze had landed and instantly felt his face heat up. 

_Oh. Right._

"Yep," Mark curtly stated. "I'm fine." Jackson let out a chuckle, grabbing for Mark's hand before leading him down the now pitch black interior of the abandoned flower shop. 

The air felt different being back on ground level. It was like up above was their own private world. Back on ground level, he was back to reality (which wasn’t necessarily a bad thing). Jackson let go of Mark's hand so they could mount their bicycles before pedaling back to the townsquare.

"How was that for a first date?" Jackson asked after teaching Mark how to properly use the kiosk at the small pavilion housing the rental bicycle rack.

"I really enjoyed it," Mark said with a smile, twirling the stem of the peach coloured rose between his fingers. The flower smelled sweet. "Really. I enjoyed every bit of it. Thank you."

Jackson said nothing, watching Mark toy with the flower with a fond smile on his lips. He gently rested a hand on Mark's lower back as he led him down the lamp-lit cobblestone roads to the parking lot near the shore.

The night air was refreshing as it blew through Mark's hair on the drive home. The days had been getting more balmy, but the nights were cooler; a nice reprieve from the heat. Mark enjoyed the music Jackson had drifting through his car radio, something upbeat but still having a catchy bass line.

When they did arrive home, the lights in the house were off. Mark blindly toed off his shoes alongside Jackson at the door.

"It's not that late," Jackson murmured, looking at his phone. "It's only ten. I guess Yoongi and Jimin turned in early for the night."

"Maybe the movie was boring?" Mark suggested as they quietly made their way upstairs. Jackson shrugged.

"Maybe," he agreed. "Yoongi picked out an action movie. I don't think action is really Jimin's style."

Mark thought getting ready for bed together after a first date would have been awkward. It surprisingly went as normal as it always did. If Mark snuck a longing look at Jackson or Jackson's gaze lingered a little longer than usual on Mark, they didn't mention it.

When they finally settled into their separate beds, Mark set the rose on his nightstand next to Somin's diary - his reminders of Bangtan.

"Goodnight, Mark," Jackson quietly said, flicking off the lamp near his bed.

"Goodnight, Jackson," Mark quietly returned the sentiment. He curled up beneath his comforter, squishing one of his cheeks onto his pillow with a happy smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'mon - Jooheon and Changkyun would totally throw a house party ;)
> 
> EDIT: Also, in case it wasn't clear, Yoongi and Jimin have no idea about what Jackson and Mark were getting up to. Not sure I made that clear enough.
> 
> [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/andbreatheme)/[twt](https://twitter.com/andbreatheme1)


End file.
